Faux-semblants
by Garfieldown
Summary: Severus est invité à passer une semaine dans sa famille, à l'occasion du mariage de son cousin. Ne voulant pas y aller seul, il fait appel à une escort-girl pour l'accompagner. Malheureusement pour lui, cette dernière annule au dernier moment. Et à votre avis, qui se propose généreusement de la remplacer ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_  
_J'ai essayé de résister, de ne plus écrire, mais j'ai cédé et me revoilà. Je vous propose une toute nouvelle fic, légère, drôle, caustique, pour vous divertir quelques minutes par chapitre. Je ne vous garantis pas que les personnages soient identiques aux originaux (de toute manière, s'ils l'étaient réellement, ils ne seraient pas ensemble), mais ils ne vont pas non plus chasser les bisounours et les arc-en-ciel..._  
_Merci à ma beta, Nekozuni, de me supporter une nouvelle fois héhéhé_  
_Allez, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ses pas répétaient le même schéma depuis une bonne demi-heure : ils traçaient des cercles. Martelant le marbre gris qui habillait son hall d'entrée, leurs bruits raisonnaient contre les murs, se mélangeant aux plaintes exprimées par le sorcier.

Elle était en retard et il détestait cela. Pire, il en avait tout bonnement horreur. La ponctualité était une chose à laquelle il tenait. Et c'était très certainement la seule qualité qu'il attendait de la part des personnes avec qui il interagissait. De quel droit se permettait-elle de jouer avec sa patience ? D'autant plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eue.

Argh.

Il savait que cette idée avait été stupide dès lors qu'elle avait germé dans son esprit, quelques mois plus tôt : faire appel aux services d'une agence pour qu'une professionnelle l'escorte durant une semaine, dans sa famille paternelle.

C'était pathétique, pensa-t-il tout en reniflant d'agacement.

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre chez sa tante et au mariage tout seul. Il serait une nouvelle fois la cible des railleries de son cousin, ce crétin ne ratant jamais une occasion pour se moquer de lui. S'il n'était pas un moldu qui ignorait encore sa condition de sorcier, Severus aurait très bien pu se défendre en l'envoyant dans les airs à coup d'_Expelliarmus_. Sauf que sa tante habitait dans une zone moldue renforcée, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait le droit à aucune magie, sous peine de recevoir une beuglante salée. Pas même le moindre petit sortilège sans baguette, rien.

À chaque fois qu'il se rendait là-bas, c'était comme se sevrer de sa magie. Il devait revivre de façon entièrement moldue, ce qui lui demandait quelques heures d'accoutumance. Mais qu'importe, il avait toujours apprécié les séjours qu'il faisait dans cette branche de sa famille, la seule qu'il lui restait aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient toujours ignoré les horreurs que la magie avait provoquées, ou alors c'était cet air méditerranéen qui le changeait de l'humidité écossaise de Poudlard.

\- Cette femme m'énerve déjà ! Pesta-t-il en s'arrêtant brutalement.

Elena McFray.

Severus ne la connaissait pas, ne l'ayant jamais rencontrée. Il savait simplement qu'elle était âgée de vingt-cinq ans et qu'elle résidait à Londres. Le sorcier l'avait choisie parce qu'au vu de sa condition de Cracmolle, elle était capable de vivre de manière moldue. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas été à Poudlard. Il ne l'avait donc jamais eue en tant qu'élève. C'était déjà assez humiliant de devoir payer pour qu'une femme l'accompagne pendant sa semaine de vacances, alors inutile qu'en plus, elle soit l'une de ses anciennes élèves. Merlin non, grimaça-t-il.

\- Peut-être que la Miss a eu un empêchement…, soumit soudainement une petite voix.

Le professeur de DCFM tourna la tête sur sa droite, ses yeux se posant sur son elfe. Teddwyn. Vêtu d'un chiffon noir difforme, il se tenait devant les escaliers. Depuis quand était-il ici à l'observer ?

\- Je n'espère pas, sinon je devrais y aller tout seul et dans ce cas, autant rester ici, maugréa-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Teddwyn pourrait alors accompagner le Maître dans son voyage, s'il ne veut pas s'y rendre seul, proposa innocemment l'elfe avec un grand sourire.

\- Que tu…non ! Intervint brutalement le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

Son refus fut probablement un poil trop sévère, puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, la pauvre créature baissa les oreilles, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur ses pieds nus, déçus. Severus serra les dents, n'appréciant pas que son plus fidèle compagnon se mette dans un état pareil. Il poussa un profond soupir, avant de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine, fixant toujours son serviteur.

\- Je veux être accompagné d'une femme, pas d'un elfe…, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, …Surtout qu'ils ne savent rien sur le monde magique, alors s'ils te voyaient, ils ne comprendraient pas.

Relevant brusquement les yeux, le petit être sembla rassuré. Son Maître n'avait rien contre sa présence.

\- Mais Teddwyn aurait pu trouver une femme sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour le Maître, parce que Teddwyn connait l'elfe qui sert une maison remplie de sorcières qui reçoivent plein d'hommes…

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant ses quelques réserves de patience disparaitre à chaque nouvelle explication qu'il devait fournir à son elfe. Et la gourgandine qui n'était toujours pas arrivée !

\- Je ne veux pas d'une souillon pleine de puces prête à ouvrir ses cuisses pour moi, siffla-il, indigné. Je veux simplement une femme qui soit capable de faire croire à ma famille que nous sommes…ensemble…

Ce dernier mot lui écorcha presque la bouche. Jamais il n'avait partagé ce genre de relation avec une femme. Voilà pourquoi il avait fait appel à une professionnelle, elle devait suffisamment être compétente pour donner l'illusion de s'intéresser à lui. Si elle daignait venir chez lui, pensa-t-il, irrité.

Sa solitude l'inquiétait réellement parfois. Comme aujourd'hui. Non seulement il payait une femme pour qu'elle prétende l'aimer durant sept jours, mais en plus, il tenait une conversation avec son elfe. Sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus pitoyable que cela ?

S'il avait un hippogriffe dans le jardin, il n'irait sûrement pas le voir pour lui expliquer ses problèmes. Pourtant avec Teddwyn, Severus avait depuis longtemps passé outre sa condition d'elfe. Cette créature était devenue plus qu'un serviteur, bien qu'il soit parfois –voire très souvent– agaçant.

Le sorcier finit par pousser un second soupir, son attention n'ayant pas encore quittée son elfe.

\- Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper du manoir en mon absence, l'informa-t-il. Et si jamais tu tailles les haies, par pitié, fais-le avec un sécateur moldu cette fois-ci. Je ne serai pas là pour éteindre l'incendie…

Mal à l'aise, Teddwyn se dandina sur place à l'évocation de sa dernière erreur. Avec l'arrivée du printemps, il avait voulu redonner une certaine fraîcheur aux arbustes qui entouraient la propriété de son Maître. Sauf qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore les sortilèges de jardinage et s'était clairement emmêlé les doigts dans les formules. Au lieu de couper les branches mortes, il les avait enflammées. Heureusement que Severus avait été présent pour éteindre le feu qui s'était rapidement développé dans toutes ces broussailles.

Un vrai maladroit. Il était parfois même pire que certains élèves qu'il avait en classe.

Le sorcier ne comptait plus les bêtises qu'il lui avait faites. Mais il ne s'en était jamais séparé. Il n'avait connu que lui, qui pourrait le remplacer ? D'autant plus que malgré ses gaucheries chroniques, Teddwyn était un vrai cordon-bleu. Et puis, il connaissait ses habitudes et ses envies par cœur, réussissant même parfois à les anticiper. Non vraiment, cet elfe était sans aucun doute la meilleure compagnie que puisse imaginer Severus.

Et justement, alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées au sujet de sa créature, la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Teddwyn sautilla sur place, observant son Maître avec un large sourire.

\- La Miss est là ! La Miss est là ! Répéta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un évènement exceptionnel.

Il était vrai que Severus n'avait quasiment jamais fait venir de femmes chez lui, ne voulant pas que ses conquêtes sachent où il habitait exactement. Le sorcier ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'elles puissent revenir l'importuner, sous prétexte de lui rendre une visite surprise. Il préférait de loin se déplacer jusque chez elles, les éloignant de ce lieu qui symbolisait la tranquillité absolue à ses yeux. Seules ses plus proches connaissances étaient autorisées à transplaner sur sa propriété, ce qui ne représentait qu'une infime poignée de personnes. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait faire une exception pour cette inconnue qu'il ne connaissait que de nom jusqu'à présent.

Reposant son attention sur l'elfe, Severus fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il sautillait toujours près des escaliers, n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Et tu attends peut-être qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle pour aller lui ouvrir la porte ?! Railla-t-il devant l'inactivité de son serviteur.

Le concerné cessa de se trémousser de joie, ses oreilles tombant sous le mécontentement qu'il distingua dans le timbre de la voix de son Maître. Il hocha brièvement de la tête, avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre la porte d'entrée sous l'œil inquisiteur de Severus qui suivit sa petite silhouette du regard. D'un claquement de doigts, Teddwyn ouvrit la lourde porte en bois massif, avant de lever son visage pour observer la jeune femme qui lui faisait désormais face. Il rencontra un sourire chaleureux et deux noisettes lumineuses qui le charmèrent instantanément. Elle dégageait une certaine bienveillance et une douceur qui mirent de suite Teddwyn en confiance devant cette invitée. Il l'appréciait déjà.

\- Vous êtes la Miss attendue par mon Maître ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix enjouée.

\- Exactement. Il est là ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard…, commença-t-elle avec une mine contrite. Je suis venue dès que j'ai su, j'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en tenir rigueur. Si je me souviens bien, Rogue est très pointilleux sur les horaires.

Elle termina sa phrase avec un léger sourire amusé qui se transmit très vite à l'elfe.

\- Teddwyn ne doit pas dire du mal de son Maître, mais Teddwyn peut au moins affirmer que la Miss ne se trompe pas là-dessus…, confirma-t-il d'une petite voix comme s'il espérait que cela ne reste qu'entre eux.

Avait-il oublié que son Maître en question n'était qu'à deux pas derrière lui ?!

Caché derrière la porte, il ne pouvait être vu de ces deux compères qui commençaient à sympathiser tranquillement sur son perron. Severus ne savait pas de quoi il devait être le plus horrifié. Du fait que cette voix féminine lui était familière, que cette femme semblait le connaître ou que son elfe et elle discutaient paisiblement alors qu'ils étaient affreusement en retard. Son esprit ne chercha pas à y trouver une réponse, trop occupé à mettre un nom sur cette voix. Des milliers de visages défilèrent devant ses yeux, tandis que ses oreilles analysèrent en boucle ce timbre qui lui était si coutumier. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Elena McFray, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle était bien celle qu'il attendait ?!

Par Merlin, qui était cette femme ?

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à se compliquer. Cela semblait pourtant très simple à la base : il avait choisi une femme et elle n'avait plus qu'à le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent partir ensemble. Et voilà qu'il y avait déjà un problème. L'agence qui employait cette Elena McFray allait l'entendre dès qu'il serait revenu de sa semaine de vacances ! Ils étaient visiblement très mal organisés, ce qui le fit douter sur leur professionnalisme.

Contrarié, Severus serra les dents, tandis que ses poings se refermèrent. Il détestait les imprévus. Cette journée avait été planifiée par ses soins comme une recette de Potions, à l'ingrédient près. Sauf qu'à présent, il ne maîtrisait plus rien, sentant son chaudron prêt à exploser à tout instant.

Sa patience l'ayant quitté depuis plusieurs minutes, le sorcier finit par se déplacer à son tour pour venir derrière son elfe. Et lorsque son regard se posa sur cette femme, il ne put retenir une mine des plus stupéfaites. Évidemment qu'il avait reconnu cette voix ! Il l'avait eue en cours pendant sept années, puis il avait dû la côtoyer dans l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à cette fameuse Guerre. Elle était restée la même, ne générant qu'un profond agacement chez l'homme. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait à jamais associée à cette image d'horripilante petite sorcière qu'il gardait d'elle. Lui qui espérait s'être débarrassé de cette bande de Gryffondors qui lui rappelait toute cette sombre époque qu'ils avaient vécue, voilà que le cerveau attitré de la troupe se trouvait sur son perron. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle paraissait se délecter de sa confusion.

Le professeur plissa les yeux, alors que ses bras se croisèrent sur son torse.

\- Par Salazar, que faites-vous ici Granger ?! Intervint-il enfin en ayant retrouvé un visage des plus impassibles.

Seuls ses yeux paraissaient encore déconcertés, balayant chacun de ses traits pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'elle, et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Hermione Granger. Où était donc Elena McFray ?!

\- Et bien, je viens vous accompagner pour vos vacances, répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

À son tour, la jeune femme laissa courir son regard aiguisé sur son visage. Un examen visuel que n'apprécia nullement Severus. Peu de sorciers osaient le détailler ainsi, souvent rebutés par son nez disgracieux, ses traits apathiques et son air polaire trahi par ses deux perles noires. Mais pas elle. Manifestement, cette sorcière n'était plus aussi intimidée par lui, même s'il la dominait toujours d'une tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé…, laissa-t-elle échapper avec une sorte de satisfaction qui fit froncer les sourcils au concerné. Et votre petite maison est vraiment très mignonne. Ça doit être plaisant de vivre dans ce coin de l'Angleterre…Même si je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à la trouver, perdue au bout de ce chemin de campagne…

\- Ce n'est pas « une petite maison », mais un manoir, la reprit-il froidement. Et que je ne vous entende plus le qualifier de « mignon ».

_Petite maison mignonne_.

Une grimace tordit ses traits.

Non mais vraiment ! Tous les Prince avaient dû faire un bond dans leurs tombes en entendant cette sorcière parler ainsi de l'ancestrale demeure familiale. Cette niaiserie était inappropriée. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il y avait un élevage de licornes dans le parc ? Que toutes ses tapisseries étaient colorées dans les tons pastels, avec des motifs fleuris et extravagants ? Certainement pas. _Mignon_. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce mot.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question : que faites-vous sur ma propriété, alors que vous n'y étiez pas invitée ? Enchaîna-t-il en ne cachant plus son animosité.

Vaccinée depuis longtemps de son ton bougon et de ses sarcasmes épineux, Hermione ne se formalisa nullement de cet air détestable. Son sourire resta encré sur ses lèvres, illuminant ce visage qui contrastait en tout point avec celui de Severus.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je viens vous accompagner pour votre semaine de vacances, répondit-elle calmement.

Une réponse qui ne lui suffit évidemment pas, si elle en croyait ce tressautement d'impatience au niveau de la jointure de ses mâchoires.

\- Elena n'a pas pu venir, finit-elle par développer. Un empêchement de dernière minute, pour raisons familiales si j'ai bien compris…Mais comme elle a besoin de cet argent pour financer ses études de médecine, elle n'a pas voulu informer son employeur qui aurait rompu votre contrat. Alors comme elle sait que je suis allée à Poudlard, elle en a déduit que je vous connaissais. Et par conséquent, que je pourrais la remplacer en vous rendant ce service : vous accompagner à sa place. Comme ça, elle touchera son argent et vous, vous n'irez pas seul dans votre famille.

Une explication qui exaspéra Rogue. Il avait payé pour se retrouver avec cette McFray, pas avec Granger ! Il n'avait pas du tout envie que cette fouine l'accompagne chez sa tante. C'était sa vie privée. Voilà pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que la femme qui se joigne à lui soit une parfaite inconnue.

\- Elena habitait dans le même quartier moldu que moi, ajouta-t-elle soudainement en l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur elle. Nous étions ensemble à l'école avant que je n'aille à Poudlard. C'est une très bonne amie…

Forcément.

Sur toutes les Cracmolles du pays, Severus était tombé sur l'amie d'enfance de son ancienne élève. Pourquoi Merlin s'obstinait-il à lui compliquer les choses ? Il avait suffisamment donné de sa personne pour sauver ce fichu monde sorcier.

Un détail le chiffonna.

En venant à la place de McFray, Granger s'évertuait –en tant que bonne Gryffondor– à rendre service à son amie. La Cracmolle obtiendrait donc le versement complet de la coquette somme qu'il s'était engagé à verser. Et en échange, lui, aurait effectivement Granger à ses côtés pour cette semaine. Mais elle, que gagnait-elle à agir ainsi ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si réjouie à l'idée de venir une semaine avec lui ?!

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur alors que son regard sonda le sien.

\- Je suis également en congés pour cette seconde semaine de vacances. Alors j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante…

\- Intéressante ?! S'offusqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Distrayante, attirante, enthousiasmante…Choisissez le terme qui vous convient le plus, s'amusa-t-elle en souriant toujours. J'avais simplement envie de rendre service…

\- Une simple poussée d'altruisme venant d'une Rouge &amp; Or ? Il est vrai que mettre ces deux informations dans la même phrase sonne comme un pléonasme…, railla-t-il avec l'ombre d'un rictus sur le bord des lèvres.

\- Vous pouvez pester autant de fois que cela vous divertira…, commença-t-elle légèrement sur la défensive suite à cette nouvelle pique, …mais je reste votre seule alternative. Soit vous y allez seul, soit vous y allez avec moi.

La noirceur de ses yeux s'accentua, bouillonnant de colère. Cette peste venait de le remettre à sa place, lui rappelant au passage l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Aussi horripilante qu'elle soit, la Lionne avait effectivement raison, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître un peu plus son agacement. Il était trop tard pour trouver une autre escorte-girl. Et en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre moldue, Severus se rendit compte du retard qu'ils accumulaient. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il allait réellement devoir y aller avec cette sorcière. Cela ressemblait à une vulgaire blague qu'on était en train de lui faire. Mais il ne voyait pas qui pourrait en être l'auteur. Bien qu'il ait malmené cette bande de Lions lorsqu'il les avait eus en cours, ils n'étaient pas assez revanchards pour se jouer ainsi de lui après tant d'années passées. C'était ridicule. Granger était-elle donc sincère ? Avait-elle sérieusement envie de passer sa semaine avec lui ?

\- Que vous a dit McFray ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement, capitulant.

\- Vous voulez une personne pour vous accompagner une semaine chez votre tante, afin d'assister au mariage de votre cousin, expliqua-t-elle posément. Ils vivent dans le monde moldu et ne savent rien sur la vie sorcière, ni sur votre condition j'imagine…

\- Effectivement, acquiesça-t-il. Et ?

Tiens. Voilà que son visage perdait un peu de l'assurance qu'elle s'était portant obstinée à avoir depuis le début de leur discussion. Mais Severus ne fut pas certain que cela soit de la gêne qui flottait désormais dans l'ambre de ses yeux. Non…Cette Gryffondor devait juste traverser quelques secondes de panique, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la question qu'il lui posait. Comme quoi, l'élève qu'elle était avait tout de même laissé des traces. Et pour la première fois de l'après-midi, ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un rictus amusé à cette vue.

\- Elena devait agir comme si vous étiez ensemble ? Tenta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un problème, je pense pouvoir réussir à faire semblant.

\- Je ne doute pas de vos qualités dans le domaine de la simulation, étant donné que la gente féminine y excelle, ne put-il s'empêcher de laisser glisser sur ses lèvres.

Mais sans doute ne s'était-il pas attendu à ce que son sarcasme ne lui revienne en pleine face, comme un maudit boomerang.

\- Pour affirmer une telle chose…, commença-t-elle d'un air espiègle, …vous ne pouvez parler qu'en connaissance de cause.

Severus plissa les yeux, fixant cette audacieuse Lionne. Il devait l'admettre, elle avait bien plus de répondant que dans son souvenir. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant à l'époque. Sa semaine promettait d'être plus animée que prévue, finalement. Il finit par détacher son regard du sien, le posant sur son elfe qui était toujours à ses côtés.

\- Je te confie le manoir Teddwyn, annonça-t-il. Ce n'est ni un château de cartes et encore moins un truc _mignon_, alors prends-en soin en mon absence.

L'elfe hocha de la tête, fier de se voir confier de telles responsabilités. Tandis qu'Hermione ne put se retenir de sourire. Apparemment, le terme « mignon » lui restait au travers de la gorge. Elle l'observa s'avancer vers elle, la rejoignant sur le perron. Il sortit sa baguette magique, ainsi qu'un trombone, avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Puisque vous tenez tant à venir avec moi, ne perdons plus de temps, l'informa-t-il.

La jeune femme distingua cet air résigné qui transparaissait dans ses paroles. Il n'était évidemment pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle à l'idée de passer la semaine ensemble. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle l'entendit murmurer une formule qui anima le petit objet qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Désormais, il brillait d'une lumière bleutée. Le portoloin sans doute, devina-t-elle. Mais avant de porter sa main au trombone, Hermione leva son visage vers le sien. Il lui manquait un détail, pourtant crucial.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Dans le Sud de la France, à Narbonne.

Une destination qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, n'ayant jamais été là-bas. Sans plus attendre, Hermione vint porter sa main à l'objet devenu magique, convaincue que cette semaine allait être réellement _intéressante_. Et dans un bruissement de vêtements tourbillonnants, les deux sorciers disparurent.

* * *

_Ce n'est effectivement pas drôle d'aller seul à un mariage. Mais y aller avec une ancienne élève, la plus casse-pieds des Gryffondors, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Peut-être qu'il va regrette sa solitude au final ahahaha. Merci d'être passé lire ce premier chapitre (une petite mise en bouche), à très vite pour le deuxième.  
Passez un bon week-end chocolaté de Pâques ;p_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir,_  
_Je vous apporte la suite ! Alors, bonne lecture :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Les deux sorciers réapparurent dans une impasse déserte, seuls quelques sacs de poubelles en plastique traînaient dans un coin. Un chat de gouttière passa devant eux, les scruta quelques secondes avant de passer son chemin. En levant le nez, Hermione fut ravie de constater que le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, sans l'ombre du moindre nuage. Et malgré la hauteur des murs entre lesquels ils se trouvaient, elle devina aisément ce soleil printanier qui devait briller en cette belle après-midi. C'était bien plus agréable que le temps maussade qu'ils venaient de quitter en partant du Wiltshire.

Toujours aussi enthousiaste, la jeune femme reposa son attention sur le sorcier qu'elle accompagnait. Ou plutôt, qui n'avait guère eu le choix que de l'emmener avec lui. Il était en train de tripoter la montre moldue qui entourait son poignet. Que faisait-il ?! D'ailleurs, en laissant glisser ses noisettes sur cet homme, la Gryffondor remarqua qu'il était vêtu différemment. D'un genre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas : un simple moldu venu ici pour passer ses vacances.

Il portait une chemise grise claire ample qui laissait ses pans tomber négligemment sur son pantalon noir. Il avait retroussé ses manches, les enroulant jusqu'à ses coudes. Quant à son col, les deux premiers boutons étaient tranquillement ouverts, donnant un petit aperçu de quelques poils sombres qui recouvrait son torse. Était-il aussi poilu qu'un loup-garou ?! Ah, non. Beurk. Hors de question qu'elle dorme avec une touffe de poils. Elle avait Pattenrond pour cela. Mais la jeune femme dut avouer qu'elle préférait tout de même le savoir velu, plutôt qu'imberbe comme un nouveau-né. Cela lui rajoutait une certaine touche de virilité. Ses yeux remontèrent alors sur ces clavicules apparentes, bien nettes, pour slalomer le long de ce cou qui ne portait plus aucune trace des morsures de l'affreux serpent qui l'avait attaqué.

Seulement, lorsque son regard atteignit son visage, la jeune femme fut brutalement tirée de ses rêveries contemplatives. Severus était en train de la fixer et au vu de son air contrarié et impatient, il avait dû lui parler tandis qu'elle était trop occupée à disserter mentalement sur ses poils et ses cicatrices pour l'écouter.

\- En quoi mes poils vous intéressent-ils Granger ? L'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil, mi-curieux, mi-goguenard.

Sapristi, la Legilimancie. Avait-il suivi le fil de ses pensées depuis le début de ses divagations ? Hum, non impossible. Il lui était nécessaire d'établir un contact visuel pour s'incruster dans son esprit. Heureusement, il n'avait pu capter que la fin de ses étourderies.

Severus plissa les yeux en ressentant ce sentiment de soulagement qui envahissait la Lionne.

\- Qu'aurais-je découvert d'autre ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, se plaisant à voir se peindre de l'indignation sur le visage de son ancienne élève.

\- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite ! Lui somma-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers son torse.

\- Quoi donc ? Fit-il innocemment, même si son rictus trahit sa culpabilité.

\- De vous inviter dans ma tête, c'est une violation de ma liberté de penser, protesta-t-elle mollement.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui confirma que cet argument n'était en rien solide aux yeux du Legilimens.

\- À partir du moment où vous m'offrez vos pensées sur un plateau en me fixant comme une pauvre chouette désorientée…, commença-t-il posément, …j'estime que ce n'est pas une violation, mais une opportunité. Je saisis l'occasion comme le ferait un misérable cambrioleur face à une porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

\- C'est sournois, précisa-t-elle avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que cela était typiquement Serpentard.

Et en le voyant arborer une mine à la fois arrogante et fière, Hermione comprit qu'il avait également suivi cette dernière pensée. Se retenant de peu de le traiter mentalement de crétin, la jeune femme préféra fermer son esprit avant de reposer son attention sur ce vil Serpent.

\- Que me disiez-vous ? Ramena-t-elle brillamment la conversation à son début.

\- D'avancer votre montre moldue d'une heure, il y a un décalage par rapport au fuseau londonien.

Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à son poignet, Severus vit qu'elle n'en portait pas. Seuls quelques bracelets bariolés pendouillaient sur ses mains. Ils étaient d'ailleurs assortis à cette robe vaporeuse qu'elle avait. Une multitude de couleurs douces, des motifs fleuris, qui ne faisaient que renforcer cet air guilleret et jovial qui trainaient constamment sur son visage. Elle était si emballée à l'idée de ces sept jours à ses côtés que cela en devenait suspect. Le sorcier s'efforça donc de reposer ses iris sur les siens, avant de poursuivre rapidement.

\- Redonnez la taille initiale à vos affaires. Nous sommes à la bordure de la zone moldue. Une fois arrivés devant la gare, nous ne pourrons plus utiliser la moindre magie. Informulée ou sans baguette, elle sera totalement proscrite. Alors arrangez-vous pour planquer votre baguette. Une fois là-bas, je ne tiens pas à leur expliquer pourquoi vous seriez tellement accrochée à un morceau de bois, au point de le transporter partout où vous allez…

Hermione acquiesça sagement, avant de suivre à la lettre ses directives. La sorcière sortit sa valise miniature d'une poche de sa veste en jean, avant de lui lancer le sortilège qui lui rendit sa taille réelle. Elle fit également de même avec son petit sac à main en bandoulière qu'elle passa sur ses épaules. Sa baguette fut ensuite consciencieusement rangée. Voilà, elle était prête. Elle se tourna donc vers lui. Il tenait dans sa main un énorme sac allongé qui avait l'air très lourd, mais dont le poids ne lui causait visiblement aucun problème pour le transport.

\- Dépêchons-nous, la rappela-t-il brusquement à l'ordre. Nous devions y être pour l'heure du thé, pas pour celle de l'apéritif.

L'heure de l'apéritif ? Cette remarque la fit sourire. Voir son ancien professeur dans un tout nouveau contexte était diablement amusant. Et cette aventure allait lui réserver d'autres surprises, elle en était certaine. Mais en attendant, la Rouge et Or fit profil bas, se contentant de suivre cet homme qui marchait à côté d'elle. Ils rejoignirent l'artère principale, se mélangeant à la foule urbaine comme deux touristes venant profiter de cette dernière semaine de vacances de printemps. Émerveillée par l'atmosphère ensoleillée, chaude et agréable de cette ville, Hermione tendait l'oreille en buvant ces paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Du français, évidemment. Mais ce qui la ravissait dans cette langue étrangère, c'était cet accent à l'image de ce climat qu'elle parvenait à discerner.

D'ailleurs, Severus parlait-il français ? Elle fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas qu'Elena lui ait mentionné ce détail. Et puis, dans la famille de cette tante, qui parlait anglais ? La jeune femme craignit subitement d'être mise à l'écart pour ne pas saisir le sens de la langue locale. D'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait rien sur ces gens chez qui ils se rendaient. Les Rogue. Par Merlin ! Dire qu'elle allait les rencontrer.

Elle avait été complètement folle de bondir sur l'occasion que lui avait tendue son amie.

Non, téméraire plutôt. Hermione avait agi sur un coup de tête, ne perdant pas de temps pour se poser davantage de questions.

Oui, mais voilà. Toutes ces interrogations commençaient lentement à l'envahir, se frayant sinueusement un chemin vers son estomac pour le tordre d'appréhension. Tel un automate, la jeune femme ne fit plus attention où ils allaient, ses pas emboîtant simplement les siens. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit s'arrêter, qu'Hermione remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. À la gare du moins. La fameuse zone moldue. Curieuse, la jeune femme se tourna vers Severus qui avait posé son sac sur le trottoir où ils se trouvaient, ses yeux balayant la petite place de stationnement qu'ils avaient devant eux.

\- Et maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous allons prendre un taxi.

Un taxi, bien sûr. Il avait dit ceci comme si cela tombait sous le sens, avec une certaine condescendance dans la voix. Comment aurait-il voulu qu'elle le devine ? Sa famille aurait très bien pu venir en voiture les chercher, ou ils auraient pris l'un de ces bus qui s'arrêtaient à la station juste à côté d'eux.

Sans remarquer la légère irritation de sa voisine, Severus reprit son sac en main et avança vers l'un de ces taxis qui leur faisaient face, Hermione sur ses talons. S'apercevant qu'il avait de potentiels clients, le chauffeur descendit de l'habitacle pour venir à leur rencontre. Mais le sorcier ne lui laissa nullement le temps de bavarder. Rogue s'adressa directement à lui, parlant visiblement d'un français suffisamment correct pour que cet homme hoche la tête à la fin de chacune de ses phrases. Lorsqu'il afficha un sourire très commercial, la Lionne comprit que l'affaire était réglée : il allait les conduire chez la tante de Severus. Sa supposition fut confirmée lorsque ce dernier tendit son sac à l'homme, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Donnez-lui votre valise, il va les mettre dans le coffre, lui indiqua-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Et grimpez là-dedans.

La Gryffondor aurait voulu lui préciser qu'elle n'appréciait en aucun cas ce ton despotique qu'il commençait à employer à son égard. Même le chauffeur comprit qui dirigeait dans leur drôle de relation, si elle en croyait le léger sourire amusé qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Inutile de parler anglais pour saisir le sens de ses propos, le simple ton rêche employé avait dû suffire. Alors lorsqu'elle revint vers lui – occupé à lui tenir la portière arrière ouverte – elle ne put s'empêcher de délier sa langue.

\- Oui _monsieur_, lança-t-elle narquoisement avant de glisser sur la banquette arrière pour lui laisser à son tour l'occasion de grimper.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione sentit son regard noir lui brûler la joue droite une fois qu'ils furent tous installés. Mais elle ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers lui, préférant garder son regard braqué sur le repose-tête du siège placé devant elle. Seulement, quand elle dut attacher sa ceinture, ses deux ambres furent irrémédiablement attirés par cette mine à la peau blafarde qui était toujours en train de l'observer. Lentement, elle fit remonter son regard jusqu'à l'ancrer dans le sien. C'était comme plonger dans l'œil du cyclone, se faire aspirer dans cette tempête dévastatrice que présageait la noirceur dangereuse qu'il arborait. Apparemment, sa dernière remarque ne lui avait guère plu. Peut-être avait-il pris cela pour de l'arrogance, un manque de respect ou un sarcasme dont il préférait rester l'unique auteur. Et bien qu'il s'y habitue. La jeune femme ne comptait pas se transformer en une parfaite petite chose tremblotante, en craignant d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Qu'il se le tienne pour dit, elle n'était plus intimidée par lui.

Hermione se contenta donc de sourire d'amusement face à ses traits tirés sous l'agacement qu'elle provoquait chez lui. L'instant d'après, l'homme mit fin à leur échange visuel, trouvant plus d'attrait dans le paysage citadin qui défilait depuis que leur chauffeur avait quitté la gare.

À son tour, elle finit par faire de même, se ravissant de retrouver en ce monde moldu des souvenirs d'enfance. Ces voitures, ces feux de croisement et tous ces panneaux lui rappelèrent irrémédiablement les fois où ses parents la conduisaient dans le Londres moldu. Elle se revoyait à l'arrière de leur vieille voiture grise, ses parents se disputant sur l'endroit le plus commode pour se garer, tandis qu'elle gardait le nez plongé dans l'un de ses livres. Nez qu'elle relevait uniquement au bruit d'un klaxon qui retentirait dans la rue ou à un crissement de freins impromptu. Une bien belle époque. Simple, enfantine, joyeuse. Depuis le décès de ses parents, Hermione avait quelque peu abandonné ses habitudes moldues, ne vivant plus que de manière magique.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à sa famille, une question lui revint à l'esprit. Tandis que leur voiture était arrêtée à un feu rouge, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers Severus.

\- Comment s'appellent les membres de votre famille ?

Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle crut tout d'abord qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne soudainement la tête dans sa direction. Une expression dure habillait son visage, tandis qu'un début de rictus releva le coin de ses lèvres pincées.

\- Il serait effectivement temps de vous poser la question Granger, se moqua-t-il sans vergogne. Vous comptiez attendre le moment où ils seraient en face de vous ?

Sa raillerie finie, son rictus s'agrandit lorsqu'une idée diabolique lui vint en tête.

\- Rien que pour vous voir plongée dans la confusion la plus totale, mal à l'aise et complètement empêtrée dans une situation des plus gênantes…, commença-t-il d'un ton si bas qu'il en devint démoniaque, …je pense que je ne vous le dirai pas.

Le noir menaçant de ses iris laissa place au pétillement satisfait de l'amusement qui commença à le gagner, face à la mine déconfite qu'elle affichait. La voir ravaler sa prétentieuse salive était assez jubilatoire, il devait le reconnaitre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie à qui elle avait affaire.

Severus reporta son attention sur la vitre lorsque la voiture redémarra, quittant le regard de merlan frit de son ancienne élève.

\- J'aurai l'air d'une parfaite idiote si je ne sais même pas comment ils s'appellent…, contesta-t-elle brusquement.

Un nouveau reniflement, bien plus méprisant, fut sa seule réponse. Une onomatopée qu'elle décrypta comme un « Rien de nouveau », « Vous l'êtes déjà » ou tout simplement : « Je n'en rien à faire ». Une réaction qui l'énerva cette fois-ci pour de bon. Non, il ne l'intimidait plus, mais son sale caractère était toujours aussi horripilant que dans son souvenir. Le reste de leur trajet se fit donc dans un parfait silence, seule la radio diffusant de la musique détendit l'atmosphère.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta dans une petite rue d'un quartier résidentiel, Hermione sentit malgré tout son estomac faire un bond d'appréhension. Tout s'enchaîna très vite : Severus reprit son plus beau français pour payer la note au chauffeur, après quoi celui-ci sortit pour chercher leurs affaires dans le coffre. Le sorcier lui balança un ravissant « Sortez », avant d'en faire autant. La jeune femme finit donc par prendre une grande inspiration avant de se détacher et d'ouvrir la portière. Le moldu lui tendit aussitôt sa valise, avant de leur baratiner quelques mots, sans doute pour les saluer et leur souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. En se retournant, Hermione vit que Rogue l'attendait impatiemment devant une maison d'un jaune pâle que le soleil rendait encore plus vif sous ses rayons chatoyants.

Bien. Il était temps pour elle de rencontrer la famille de son ancien professeur.

Baissant ses yeux vers la silhouette de ce dernier, elle finit par avancer en tirant sa valise à roulettes. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, ils montèrent tous deux les quelques marches pour se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Essayez de sourire, à vous voir on croirait que vous allez à Azkaban et pas chez votre tante…, murmura-t-elle en levant la tête pour l'observer.

En retour, elle eut une nouvelle fois droit au regard glacial.

\- Ne faites plus aucune allusion au monde sorcier à partir de maintenant, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

À l'écoute de cette voix horrifiée, Hermione s'était presque attendue à ce qu'il rajoute un « Pauvre folle ! » bien placé, à la fin de sa phrase. Sa famille n'était quand même pas en train de les écouter de l'autre côté de la porte, non ? Peut-être qu'ils les avaient déjà repérés avec ce taxi qui s'était arrêté devant chez eux. Nerveusement, elle observa la main de Rogue s'élever vers cette sonnette qu'elle enfonça sans cérémonie. Un joli tintement se fit entendre à l'intérieur, très vite suivi par plusieurs « Ils sont là ! », « Ah, enfin », « Venez par ici ».

Merlin oui, ils étaient bien là.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, anxieuse. À quoi ressemblaient ces autres Rogue ? Tous grands avec des cheveux noirs et un nez aquilin ? Aussi imbuvables que l'exemplaire qui l'accompagnait ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette idée. Après tout, elle ne savait strictement rien sur ces individus.

Ayant sans doute deviné le poids de son regard, Severus finit par baisser ses yeux vers elle. Un air moqueur traînait sur son visage.

\- Alors Granger ? Vous trouvez toujours cette idée aussi _intéressante_ que tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je suis certain que vous êtes en train de regretter.

\- Pas du tout, s'efforça-t-elle de répliquer d'une voix confiante.

Mais le rictus goguenard qu'elle obtint en contrepartie lui indiqua qu'il n'était en aucun cas dupe des tourments qui la tiraillaient à cet instant précis. La Gryffondor eut envie de lui démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur et ne regrettait rien, mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement à la volée, la faisant sursauter. Face à elle, Hermione découvrit une petite femme maigrichonne, aux cheveux courts colorés d'un brun mêlé à quelques mèches grisonnantes. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur eux, les observant derrière une paire de lunettes élégantes.

\- Vous voilà enfin…, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce, rassurée. Severus tu m'avais pourtant prévenue que vous veniez pour l'heure du thé. J'étais inquiète, surtout que je n'ai aucun moyen pour te joindre.

La réelle inquiétude de cette femme toucha Hermione. Elle paraissait être très gentille et son aspect physique n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était imaginé. D'autant plus qu'elle leur parlait en anglais, ce qui était rassurant. Son anxiété commença à se dissiper, alors qu'un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Nous avons eu un…contretemps, expliqua-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse que celle qu'il réservait à Granger.

\- Un contretemps ? Reprit-elle avant de lui adresser un regard débordant d'espièglerie ainsi qu'un sourire qui étira ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles. Oh…oh…un _contretemps_…Ne t'en fais pas, vous êtes jeunes, je peux encore comprendre certaines choses Severus…

\- Alors, nos anglais sont là ? Intervint une voix grave, masculine.

Un homme se plaça aux côtés de la tante de Severus, laissant l'une de ses mains glisser sur l'épaule de la femme. Au vu de ses cheveux gris, Hermione en déduit qu'il devait s'agir de l'oncle. Portant lui aussi des lunettes, son regard passa alternativement sur eux, avant de se reposer sur le visage badin de son épouse.

\- Ils ont eu un contretemps, lui apprit-elle en conservant ce ton malicieux.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, ne paraissant pas comprendre.

\- Contretemps ? Répéta-t-il.

L'instant d'après, sa femme lui expliqua quelques mots en français. Apparemment, elle devait être liée par le sang à Severus, si elle maîtrisait aussi bien l'anglais comparé à son époux. Mais encore une fois, si ce vil Serpentard avait daigné lui révéler plus de choses sur sa famille, elle ne serait pas obligée de jouer aux devinettes à leurs sujets. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas encore commencé les présentations, moment qu'elle redoutait puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire leurs prénoms. Ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés à plaisanter à propos de ce _contretemps_. Si la jeune femme en croyait la rigidité soudaine de Severus, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir opté pour cette formulation pour expliquer leur retard. Sa tante avait instillé à ce mot un certain sens auquel il ne pensait absolument pas. Hermione hésitait sérieusement entre rougir pour ce qu'insinuait cette tante très malicieuse, ou éclater de rire face à l'inconfort dans lequel était désormais son ancien professeur.

Son corps décida pour elle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, venant indirectement corroborer les propos des deux moldus.

\- Et bien dis donc…qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Lança une nouvelle voix elle aussi masculine. Il y en a qui ont été si préoccupé par leurs galipettes qu'ils en ont raté leur avion ?

Un homme à peine plus vieux qu'elle rejoignit le couple. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un regard vert il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus grand, comme son père. D'autant plus qu'il y avait cette même lueur facétieuse qui brillait dans le blanc de ses yeux, lui aussi très amusé par cette situation.

\- Toi qui a toujours été très pointilleux, prenant soin d'arriver à la minute près, poursuivit-il en ne cachant nullement son ton persifleur. Il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé ton point faible…Et quel point faible…

Le ravissement qui était clairement perceptible dans sa dernière réplique mit mal à l'aise la sorcière. Malgré elle, ses joues s'entêtèrent à rougir davantage, déclenchant un sourire appréciateur de la part de ce jeune homme qui ne la quittait plus des yeux. Une insistance qui déplut fortement à Severus. Décidé à mettre fin à cette situation des plus incongrues, il prit enfin les choses en mains. Tant pis, il allait devoir se passer de la petite provocation qu'il avait promise à son impertinente Miss-je-veux-tout-savoir.

\- Je vous présente Hermione, annonça-t-il à sa famille d'une voix légèrement plus tendue que précédemment. Hermione, voici ma tante Gillian, mon oncle Gaspard et mon cousin Louis.

Son intervention força cette dernière à quitter cet océan vert, posant son attention sur chacun d'entre eux en leur adressant un sourire. Elle essaya de ne pas être troublée par l'écoute de son prénom prononcé par cette voix veloutée. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée ainsi. Cela sonnait pourtant bien, sorti de sa bouche. Elle pourrait même finir par s'y habituer.

\- Enchantée, s'élança Gillian réellement ravie. Mais entrez donc tous les deux, ne restez pas dehors.

Ils acquiescèrent, traînant leurs bagages avec eux avant que la porte ne soit refermée derrière eux. Hermione observa ensuite Severus venir enfin enlacer sa tante pour la saluer, puis serrer la main à son oncle et son cousin. Quand ce fut son tour, cette famille se montra très accueillante et chaleureuse. Tous l'intimèrent d'ailleurs de les tutoyer. Ils étaient vraiment charmants, prévenants. Lorsque Gaspard les invita à monter leurs affaires dans la chambre qu'ils allaient occuper, ce fameux Louis se proposa immédiatement pour porter la valise d'Hermione. Bien consciente de la nuance orageuse qui revint prendre possession du regard de Rogue, la Rouge &amp; Or ne voulut toutefois pas commettre d'impair avec cette famille. Elle accepta donc volontiers, suivant ce moldu dans les escaliers, Severus derrière elle.

\- Vous serez dans la chambre de Martin, les informa Louis.

\- Qui est Martin ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Mon grand frère…celui qui se marie samedi prochain…, répondit-il tout en gravissant les marches. Il n'habite plus avec nous depuis longtemps, c'est plutôt une chambre d'ami désormais.

Oups. Elle était censée le savoir ça, non ? Merlin, oui, probablement. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maudissant Severus pour avoir été si réticent dans la voiture. Il aurait au moins pu lui dire ces maudits prénoms ! De quoi avait-elle l'air ? Ils étaient venus ici pour le fameux mariage en question et elle ne savait pas comment se prénommait le marié. Mais heureusement pour elle, Louis ne parût pas s'attarder là-dessus, ne relevant pas ce détail. Il marcha le long d'un couloir, s'assurant toutefois qu'elle le suivait toujours en jetant quelque fois des coups d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Il finit enfin par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pieds, avant d'entrer et de poser sa valise par terre. Lorsque le couple le rejoignit, il se retourna vers eux, concentrant néanmoins son attention sur Hermione.

\- Voilà, je vous laisse vous installer…Descendez au salon quand vous aurez terminé, dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Hermione, si tu veux je pourrais te faire un rapide tour de la maison tout à l'heure.

La concernée haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle se contenta donc de lui adresser un faible sourire, avant que Severus n'intervienne. Il approcha à son tour de la porte, la saisissant dans l'une de ses mains. Sa haute silhouette dépassa celle de son cousin, tandis qu'il le scrutait d'un œil mauvais.

\- Merci Louis. C'est très _aimable_ de ta part, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, le Serpentard lui claqua la porte aux nez, se retrouvant seul dans cette chambre avec Granger. Cette rencontre avait été catastrophique. Non seulement il avait été ridiculisé avec cette histoire de fichu contretemps, mais en plus, son cousin fleuretait ouvertement avec celle qui était censée être avec lui. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. À vrai dire, tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. Se pinçant l'arête du nez, ses paupières se fermèrent quelques secondes durant lesquelles il poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il détestait les imprévus.

S'il voulait que cette mascarade fonctionne, ils allaient devoir coordonner leurs chaudrons et mettre certaines choses au clair tout de suite. À commencer par son maudit cousin et son soudain intérêt pour Granger.

* * *

_En plus d'être accompagné par Granger, voilà que sa famille ne l'aide pas dans cette drôle de situation. Pauvre Severus ! Et forcément, ça ne va pas s'arranger héhéhé..._  
_Sinon, merci pour vos nombreuses lectures et reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre plaise autant que le premier. Merci aussi à Nekozuni de prendre le temps de me corriger tout ça, malgré son emploi du temps de Ministre ahaha._

_Passez un bon week-end, à bientôt pour la suite ! Il y aura d'ailleurs au moins un chapitre par semaine et en tout, il devrait en avoir une vingtaine...On verra où ça nous mènera._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir,_  
_Je vous propose de quoi lire quelques minutes. Rappelez-vous, Severus et Hermione sont dans leur future chambre, après que Louis ait gentiment proposé de porter la valise d'Hermione...Alors bonne lecture, voici la suite :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Severus se retourna vers elle. Assise sur le matelas du lit qui trônait dans la chambre, _leur_ chambre, la Gryffondor le fixait patiemment. Ses mains s'en allèrent défaire la veste qu'elle portait toujours, dénudant ses bras, puis ses épaules et enfin, ce buste. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses yeux se plurent à détailler ces nouveaux détails qu'elle venait de découvrir, le Serpentard s'efforça de reporter son attention sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait, même s'il dût avouer contre son gré que cette distraction était tout à fait…appétissante.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici Granger, finit-il par lui dire d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue nettement plus ferme.

La concernée parut dubitative l'espace d'un instant, ne comprenant sûrement pas où il désirait en venir. Mais connaissant son impatience maladive, elle ne chercha pas à se poser davantage de questions. Elle hocha les épaules, renforçant cette évidence qu'elle énonça ensuite.

\- Pour que l'on croit que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Exactement, confirma-t-il. Et seriez-vous du genre libertine lorsque vous êtes en couple ?

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas de l'incompréhension qu'il put lire sur son visage, mais un cocktail entier d'émotions. C'était comme si elle hésitait entre être offusquée qu'il ose lui poser ce genre de question, gênée d'aborder ce sujet avec son ancien professeur ou demeurer téméraire, prête à lui répliquer une réponse des plus impertinentes. Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'empêtrer dans un silence, Severus la relança.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, répondit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, son visage restant impassible.

\- Peut-être cela aurait-il pu expliquer votre comportement à l'égard de mon cousin, enchaîna-t-il en avançant vers elle. Pensez-vous que j'ai envie que l'on croit que la femme qui m'accompagne est prête à faire les yeux doux au premier venu ? Je ne partage pas vos mœurs légères Granger.

À cette accusation, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, terminant de réduire au néant la distance qui les séparait. Elle se plaça devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches, le regard défiant le sien.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Justement, vous l'encouragez en restant aussi passive qu'un misérable Poufsouffle, contra-t-il en serrant ses mâchoires, agacé.

\- C'est de votre faute. Vous ne vouliez pas me donner des informations sur les membres de votre famille, pas même leurs prénoms d'ailleurs…Vous auriez pu par exemple m'avertir que votre cousin drague tout ce qu'il trouve.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma la seconde suivante. C'était vrai. Cette horrible, agaçante et énervante Lionne avait raison. Il aurait effectivement pu la prévenir pour ce trait de caractère qui n'était en rien nouveau chez Louis. Et quant à l'histoire de leurs prénoms, il avait préféré la provoquer plutôt que de la renseigner. Elle avait le don de l'exaspérer comme personne. Une situation qui allait donc compliquer les choses entre eux pour les jours qui allaient suivre.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son ancienne élève connaisse Elena McFray ?! Il devait réellement être maudit pour l'avoir désormais dans ses pattes jusqu'au week-end prochain. À moins qu'il ne soit complètement dément pour avoir accepté qu'elle l'accompagne.

\- Et puis je croyais que nous ne devions plus parler avec des expressions sorcières…, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse en relevant le terme « Poufsouffle » qu'il venait de dire.

Cette remarque fut celle qui le sortit de ses rêveries. Severus fronça les sourcils, avant de baisser la tête vers elle. Son regard polaire trouva le sien, désireux de réduire en miettes cet air moqueur qu'elle affichait.

\- Ne faites pas la maligne avec moi, siffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que nous allons faire semblant d'être ensemble que vous devez vous déconnecter de la réalité : je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton.

À vrai dire, c'était pourtant bien là leur problème majeur. Ils étaient aussi bien assortis que deux chaussettes provenant de deux paires différentes. Ils manquaient cruellement de vraisemblance. Les deux sorciers devaient réussir à convaincre avec une entente, un lien qui les unissait que fictivement.

\- Nous avons besoin de fixer des règles, pensa-t-il soudainement à haute voix.

Ses yeux flottèrent encore un instant sur cet ambre qui le fixait, avant qu'il ne la contourne pour rejoindre le lit où il vint s'assoir. Hermione le suivit du regard, pivotant sur elle-même pour se tourner vers lui. Elle l'observa un moment, avant d'admettre que cela ne pourrait que les aider dans cette drôle de relation qui les liait désormais.

\- Et bien pour commencer, nous devons nous appeler par nos prénoms et nous tutoyer, proposa-t-elle lentement en guettant un signe d'approbation de sa part.

La jeune femme en aurait presque frissonné en se remémorant cette voix onctueuse qui avait prononcé son prénom tout à l'heure. Elle se sentit idiote en ressentant une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de savoir qu'il recommencerait forcément.

\- Uniquement en leurs présences, précisa-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissa pas de place à la négociation.

Ce ton catégorique amusa Hermione qui finit par s'approcher de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Auriez-vous peur de finir par y prendre goût ? Demanda-t-elle alors que son visage se dérida en arborant un sourire taquin.

\- En aucun cas, répondit-il froidement. Gardez à l'esprit que je ne tirerai aucune satisfaction à instaurer ce genre de familiarités avec vous.

La Gryffondor ne se formalisa pas de ses propos crachés avec tant de dégoût, ni de la noirceur rebutante de ses iris. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ils allaient être ensemble durant une semaine. Hermione n'en aurait définitivement pas terminé si elle devait le reprendre sur toutes ses répliques mordantes. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'au lieu de contester, elle préféra de loin tendre la main vers lui. Ses cheveux l'intriguaient. Encadrant son visage jusqu'à venir effleurer le haut de ses épaules, ils paraissaient d'une extrême finesse et d'une douceur incontestée. Dans son souvenir scolaire, ils étaient affreux. Taillés comme on l'aurait fait avec un arbuste, ils donnaient l'impression d'être gras, sales. Mais là, ils provoquaient chez elle l'envie d'y passer sa main dedans.

Sauf que lorsque Severus vit cette main droite s'élever dans sa direction, non seulement il se recula, mais il attrapa en vol son poignet pour le stopper. Son regard chercha le sien, alors qu'un de ces sourcils s'éleva sur son front.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Le ton rêche qu'elle perçut alla de paire avec ces deux orbites exorbitées qu'il avait. Une réelle stupéfaction s'étalait sur son visage, effritant son légendaire flegme. Hermione tenta d'échapper à son emprise, mais sa poigne était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse s'y dérober. Penaude, elle reporta son attention sur son visage.

\- Je voulais vous toucher, énonça-t-elle simplement.

\- Pas question, grimaça-t-il avec répugnance en repoussant sa main qu'il finit par lâcher. Ne vous avisez d'ailleurs plus de recommencer, c'est la deuxième règle.

À ces mots, la Lionne croisa de nouveau ses bras contre son buste, alors que son regard soutint le sien.

\- Ah oui, c'est sûr que dans ce cas nous serons crédibles, railla-t-elle sans détour.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre démonstratif, se défendit-il en n'en démordant pas.

\- Je le suis suffisamment pour deux…, commença-t-elle sournoisement. Essayez simplement de ne plus sursauter comme une fillette apeurée quand je vous toucherai devant votre famille.

Elle s'était attendue à le voir se tendre sous l'agacement qu'il ressentirait suite à sa provocation. Ce n'était sûrement pas tous les jours qu'on osait comparer Severus Rogue à une « fillette apeurée ». Hermione devait avouer qu'elle profitait légèrement de la situation pour s'exprimer plus…librement. Mais cette pique ne parut pas l'atteindre. Non. À la place de cela, l'homme commença à plisser les yeux, ne quittant plus les siens. Une lueur suspicieuse illumina ce noir abyssal. Et lorsque la Gryffondor finit par comprendre quelle partie de sa réplique engendra chez lui une pareille réaction, un large sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres charnues.

Il était resté bloqué sur le fait qu'elle comptait malgré tout le toucher. Mais apparemment, ils ne pensaient pas à la même chose. Alors qu'elle faisait allusion à de simples gestes d'affection innocents, lui paraissait se perdre dans des hypothèses qui ne lui seraient jamais venus à l'esprit.

\- Et après vous osez prétendre que c'est moi qui ais des mœurs légères ? Lança-t-elle avec amusement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me risquerai pas à vous toucher à des endroits…indécents…en présence de votre famille. Ni même en d'autres circonstances d'ailleurs.

Une fois les doutes de Severus apaisés, la sorcière tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. À peine eut-elle posé la main sur la poignée qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle qui lui indiqua très clairement qu'il s'était levé, prêt à la suivre.

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en l'incitant à suspendre son geste.

\- Je descends dans le salon, comme l'a recommandé Louis tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte sans attendre plus longtemps.

\- Je vous accompagne, vous ne savez même pas où c'est.

\- Justement, Louis doit me faire visiter les lieux…, s'amusa-t-elle à lancer tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait déjà dans le couloir.

Provoquer son ancien professeur allait probablement devenir son divertissement le plus intéressant dans les jours qui suivraient, pensa-t-elle joyeusement en commençant à descendre les premières marches de l'escalier. Néanmoins, la Gryffondor ne s'était pas attendue à une réplique de la part du concerné. Ce dernier venait en effet de la rejoindre très promptement, s'alignant sur ses pas qui dévalaient l'escalier. Severus se rapprocha d'elle, venant placer sa main gauche dans la chute de ses reins, contre le fin tissu de sa robe, pour l'attirer davantage contre son flanc. Surprise par cette étreinte soudaine qui venait en tout point enfreindre l'une des règles qu'il avait fixées, Hermione s'arrêta.

Le contact de sa paume échauffa ses sens. Grande, chaude et ferme elle se plaça de manière très naturelle dans son dos. Merlin. Elle était si basse que s'il avait le malheur de bouger de quelques centimètres son auriculaire, il aurait le loisir de deviner les contours de son sous-vêtement. Et comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment troublée, Severus pencha ensuite sa tête vers le creux de son cou où il devina son oreille cachée derrière toutes ces mèches bouclées.

\- N'y comptez pas trop…, chuchota-t-il lentement.

De ? Ah oui. Louis et sa prétendue visite.

C'était comme si sa voix avait pris le temps de disséquer chaque lettre, la laissant apprécier ce timbre grave qui résonna en elle. Hermione aurait pu frissonner sous ce ton suave, si elle n'était pas autant pétrifiée par ce brusque rapprochement. D'autant plus que ses cheveux chatouillèrent son oreille sous le souffle qu'il expulsa à chaque syllabe prononcée.

\- Ressaisissez-vous. On dirait une pauvre_ fillette apeurée_, reprit-il perfidement.

Ces deux derniers mots eurent en effet le don de la sortir de sa brève torpeur. Il se jouait d'elle, tout comme elle l'avait fait dans la chambre. Jetant un coup d'œil vers son visage, Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir cette lueur fourbe qui anima son regard, avant qu'il ne la pousse légèrement pour l'inciter à poursuivre leur descente. Résignée, la jeune femme dut suivre son rythme, guidée par cette main qui restait encrée sur ses reins. Même si elle s'était reprise de son étonnement, elle n'en menait toujours pas large intérieurement. La présence de cette intruse dans son dos la perturba bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, son ancien professeur. Ou alors parce qu'elle commençait à apprécier involontairement son contact, coincée ainsi contre lui.

Il avait fait de l'interdiction d'être touché une deuxième règle. Mais pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que cela ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'effort pour qu'il laisse sa main aussi longtemps dans son dos. D'ailleurs, Severus ne l'enleva que lorsqu'on proposa à Hermione de lui faire visiter la maison. Et en bon Serpentard qu'il était, le professeur parvint à accaparer l'attention de son cousin durant un moment suffisant, puisque ce fut finalement son oncle Gaspard qui se proposa aimablement. Une ruse qui n'échappa en rien à la Gryffondor, elle se nota mentalement de le lui rappeler lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. En attendant, la Rouge &amp; Or découvrit chacune des pièces de cette maison qu'elle trouva très chaleureuse. C'était une vieille bâtisse qu'ils avaient pris le temps de rénover de manière beaucoup plus contemporaine. Son principal atout était sans aucun doute cette piscine qu'ils avaient faite construire dans leur jardin. Longue de huit mètres sur quatre, elle prenait la majeure partie de leur terrasse. Mais d'après ce que lui expliquait l'oncle de Severus, il faisait tellement beau à Narbonne qu'ils en profitaient jusqu'à huit mois sur douze dans l'année. Un ajout qu'ils ne regrettaient nullement. D'autant plus que malgré le manque d'espace vert, ils avaient réussi à installer plusieurs arbustes qui délimitaient leur propriété. Des arbres à papillons, des lauriers, des hibiscus autant de couleurs que d'espèces qui apportèrent une touche fleurie et colorée tout à fait appréciable.

C'était ravissant. À cet instant, Hermione ne regretta en aucun cas d'être venue, surtout avec un cadre de vie à l'apparence idyllique. Cela devait réellement être agréable de vivre dans ce coin de la France. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Rogue s'il venait régulièrement voir sa famille. En tout cas, la jeune femme pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il ait envie d'y revenir au moins une fois par an. Ils étaient très accueillants, souriants et soucieux qu'elle se sente à l'aise en leur compagnie. Gillian l'invita à les rejoindre sur la terrasse ensoleillée, un savoureux vin rosé étant apparemment sorti en compagnie de quelques amuses-bouches pour qu'ils prennent tranquillement l'apéritif. Une offre qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter, se retrouvant donc installée aux côtés du couple et en face des deux hommes. Même si Severus ne paraissait pas cautionner le côté coureur de jupons de Louis – surtout s'il le mettait en pratique sur elle – les deux cousins semblaient bien s'entendre. Ils appréciaient visiblement tous les deux les joutes verbales, un sport où l'ancien Mangemort sortait quasiment toujours gagnant. Cela n'étonna nullement la Lionne, étant elle-même victime de ses sarcasmes.

Pendant ce temps, elle discuta paisiblement avec son oncle et sa tante. Hermione parvint à échanger avec eux, posant adroitement certaines questions pour avoir davantage de renseignements puisque Rogue ne daignait lui en fournir. En prêchant le faux pour obtenir le vrai ou en faisant quelque fois mine de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, elle réussit à dégoter plusieurs informations utiles. Par exemple, Louis était commercial pour une marque de sport et son grand-frère Martin, était ingénieur dans l'usine nucléaire située dans la ville tandis que Gillian et Gaspard étaient retraités depuis peu. La Gryffondor apprit également que Severus leur avait toujours dit qu'il était professeur, certes, mais de chimie dans un lycée écossais. Ce qui s'approchait effectivement le plus de son ancien poste de professeur de Potions. Désormais chargé des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, elle le voyait mal trouver un équivalent moldu. Professeur d'arts martiaux ? D'auto-défense ? Il n'en avait guère le profil.

Lorsque Louis lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, Hermione fut surprise de sentir sur son visage un regard brûlant de curiosité. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'océan vert de son interlocuteur, mais bien de ces deux perles noires appartenant à Severus. Il la fixait avec une intensité qui trahit son réel intérêt. Avait-il peur qu'elle ne sache pas tenir sa langue sur le monde sorcier ? D'autant plus que son poste n'était pas spécifique à leur univers, elle pouvait en parler sans craindre de révéler quoique se soit.

\- Je suis propriétaire d'une librairie, répondit-elle fièrement.

Inutile de leur préciser qu'elle avait racheté la boutique de Fleury et Bott du Chemin de Traverse, grâce à la coquette somme que le Magenmagot lui avait versée en dédommagement de sa contribution durant la dernière Guerre. Ni qu'elle était désormais membre de l'Ordre de Merlin, tout comme Severus d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai toujours adoré les livres…, rajouta-t-elle pensivement. Alors posséder ma propre libraire était la meilleure excuse que je me sois trouvée pour en avoir des milliers. Bien sûr, je les ai dans l'unique but de les faire partager en les vendant pour répondre aux besoins de mes clients, mais je peux presque certifier que je les ai quasiment tous lus avant de les proposer à la vente…

Severus se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir, moqueur. Le rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était n'avait pas complètement disparu visiblement. Elle dévorait toujours tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire. Mais il dut néanmoins reconnaitre que ce trait de caractère lui avait octroyé une certaine ouverture d'esprit et une maturité qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvées chez des sorciers de son âge. Il fallait juste faire abstraction de son côté de Miss-insupportable-qui-veut-tout-savoir.

\- Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? Les interrogea Louis en sortant son cousin de ses pensées.

L'ancien espion qu'il était sentit de suite le regard de Granger chercher le sien, presque paniquée. Si elle ne se reprenait pas un tant soit peu, cette idiote allait se faire repérer. Certes, ils n'en avaient pas discuté, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Severus devait juste trouver une réponse en quelques secondes, il avait connu pire comme interrogatoire.

\- Huit mois, lâcha-t-il avec flegme.

Une durée convenable. Pas encore très longue, mais suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'il la présente à l'occasion du mariage de son cousin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit d'ailleurs sa prétendue compagne pousser un discret soupir de soulagement. Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Douterait-elle de ses capacités ? Il était tout de même à l'origine de ce plan complètement tordu. Il pouvait donc parfaitement l'assumer et faire en sorte que cela fonctionne.

\- Et comment vous vous êtes connus ? Poursuivit Louis.

Mais quel emmerdeur pensa Severus, alors qu'il attrapa son verre pour boire une gorgée de vin en espérant que l'inspiration le transpercerait grâce aux effets désinhibiteurs de l'alcool.

\- Tu es trop curieux, le prévint sa mère bien que le ton de la réprimande n'y était pas. C'est peut-être de l'ordre du privé, laisse-les donc tranquille Louis.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir, intervint Gaspard en croquant dans une tomate cerise garnie de fromage aux fines herbes.

Gillian lui adressa un regard circonspect, qu'Hermione soupçonna d'être en réalité un avertissement.

\- Et bien quoi ? C'est la première fois que Severus nous présente une amie, se défendit-il avec amusement. Je suis certain que ce doit être une histoire intéressante. Alors oui, je suis comme Louis et je meurs d'envie de la connaitre.

Sa femme ne put qu'hausser les épaules en signe d'excuse, ne pouvant pas cacher sa propre curiosité. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir y échapper. En posant son attention sur la Gryffondor, Severus comprit à son regard qu'elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Peut-être auraient-ils dû mieux accorder leurs chaudrons tout à l'heure. Quoique, cela pourrait être _intéressant_. Cette Lionne avait voulu l'accompagner dans cet unique but après tout, non ? Il allait lui tendre une belle perche pour faire en sorte que les choses aillent dans cette direction.

L'homme prit le temps de boire une seconde gorgée de vin, tout à fait conscient que sa famille était plongée dans une expectative insoutenable. Bloquant ensuite ses yeux dans ces ambres dont il commençait à apprécier les différentes nuances, Severus mit à exécution son idée.

\- Hermione était mon élève quand je l'ai connue, annonça-t-il avant de mastiquer quelques chips au paprika.

Son calme ébranla non seulement sa famille, mais aussi la principale concernée. Tous haussèrent des sourcils, ouvrirent la bouche prêts à parler, mais l'incompréhension et l'embarras qui les animaient les empêchèrent de dire quoique se soit. Étant professeur de chimie dans un lycée à leurs yeux, il s'occupait majoritairement d'élèves mineurs. Tout comme à Poudlard en réalité. De ce fait, prétendre qu'il ait connu Granger alors qu'elle était élève pouvait effectivement prêter légèrement à confusion. Et s'il en croyait le regard courroucé que lui lança furtivement Hermione, elle n'appréciait en aucun cas l'approche de leur prétendue rencontre. Comportement qui lui déclencha un rictus rieur.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Ne put finalement plus se retenir Louis en brisant le silence qui les entourait. Elle était ton élève ?! Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers en fait…

\- Je ne suis pas un pédophile, le contra durement Severus. Tu m'as demandé comment je l'ai connue, je t'ai répondu : au lycée où j'enseigne. Ça ne veut pas dire que notre histoire a commencé dès la première heure de cours que j'ai eue avec elle.

Tous se retinrent de pousser un soupir à ces précisions, mais leurs visages laissèrent toutefois exprimer ce soulagement qu'ils ressentaient. Depuis le temps, ils devraient connaitre le personnage.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour raconter des histoires, se plaignit son cousin, n'appréciant pas de s'être fait entourloupé ainsi.

\- C'est vrai, concéda calmement Severus. Il vaudrait mieux qu'Hermione poursuive à ma place. C'est une très bonne oratrice.

Il aurait pu sourire en voyant son visage à la fois atterré et indigné. Sans doute ne s'était-elle pas attendue à être ainsi acculée, même si son esprit brillant avait probablement deviné qu'il y avait Strongulot sous roche. D'autant plus que désormais, sa famille avait posé toute son attention sur elle, suspendue à ses lèvres pour qu'elle révèle enfin toute l'histoire. Ne lui avait-il pas promis une situation gênante ? C'était autant divertissant que ce qu'il avait prévu. Peut-être même plus, tout dépendrait de son imagination et de ses capacités à inventer sur le vif leur rencontre.

Heureusement toutefois qu'elle parvint à se reprendre très vite, affichant une mine beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Elle avala ensuite une longue gorgée de ce rosé, puis grignota le gressin qu'elle avait toujours en main, avant de se lancer.

* * *

_Hannnnnn, oui, j'ai coupé le chapitre pile ici ! Je n'ai pas pu résister, c'était trop tentant._  
_Que va bien pouvoir dire Hermione ? Surtout que finalement, ils n'ont rien mis au point pendant leur prétendue discussion. Finalement, il s'amuse bien ce cher Severus ! Tout comme elle se plait à lui rendre la pareille. Reste à savoir comment ça va évoluer tout ça..._

_Promis, le chapitre 4 ne tardera pas trop. En attendant, merci à tous pour vos reviews, mais surtout pour vos nombreuses lectures. Je suis content de savoir que j'arrive à vous divertir l'espace de quelques petites minutes :p Bonne soirée, à très vite !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir,_  
_Voici la suite, alors bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

\- Severus était mon professeur, c'est vrai…, commença-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle l'appelait ainsi pour la première fois. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai pu le détester à cette époque-là !

Sa seconde réplique fit rire sa famille, chose qui l'agaça légèrement. C'était quoi ce début d'histoire ?! C'était peut-être réaliste, mais dans leur contexte elle aurait pu faire mieux. Cette nouille avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose de meilleur pour la suite. Se contentant de croiser les bras après avoir mis en bouche quelques autres apéritifs, le Serpentard lança toutefois un regard noir à son cousin dont il pressentait déjà la pique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Son intimidation dût suffire, puisqu'il le vit détourner la tête pour reposer son attention sur Hermione. L'imitant à son tour, Severus observa la jeune femme. Il n'appréciait pas cette lueur qui dansait dans le blanc de ses yeux. C'était comme si elle le défiait, le prévenant qu'elle comptait bien lui faire payer son petit tour d'une quelconque manière.

Non mais qu'elle essaye seulement.

Haussant un sourcil tout en lui adressant un rictus goguenard, il lui fit clairement comprendre que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était actuellement coincée. Cette Rouge &amp; Or devait leur faire part de cette incroyable histoire qui était celle de leur relation. Résignée, elle finit par détacher son regard du sien, préférant fixer alternativement ces trois visages impatients qui étaient dix fois plus chaleureux et souriants.

\- Mais après le lycée, je suis allée à l'université pour continuer mes études en littérature. Et dès que j'ai eu mon diplôme, j'ai cherché un emploi. J'ai enchainé les postes dans l'édition et diverses librairies ; jamais je n'avais eu l'idée d'en racheter une à l'époque.

Racontait-elle la stricte vérité ? Severus se souvenait effectivement que Minerva s'était plainte à longueur de journée que sa brillante Lionne ne se destinait pas à la Métamorphose, ni aux Sortilèges et Enchantements ou aux Potions, lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Sa curiosité étant malgré lui piquée au vif, il l'écouta avec attention, tout comme sa famille.

\- Et comment en arriver à être propriétaire de sa propre boutique alors ? Demanda Louis avec intérêt.

\- Là n'est pas le sujet, intervint son père avec un sourire. On veut savoir comment Severus en est venu à la courtiser.

\- Je ne l'ai pas court-

\- Chut ! Laissez-la donc continuer vous trois, s'interposa Gillian.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Rogue devenir bougon après avoir été coupé dans sa réplique par sa tante. Si elle avait osé faire ça, il lui aurait très probablement craché à la figure tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle. Amusée, la Rouge &amp; Or poursuivit donc son histoire puisque son auditoire était de nouveau silencieux.

\- Ce sont mes amis qui m'ont poussée à le faire en réalité, expliqua-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Ils ont eu vent de la vente d'une librairie à Londres qui était très réputée. Ils m'ont convaincue : c'était le job idéal pour moi. Alors je me suis lancée ! Et ça va faire trois ans cette année que j'en suis l'heureuse propriétaire.

\- C'était très courageux de ta part, constata Gillian avec douceur.

\- Et Severus ? Il est venu acheter un livre chez toi en fait ? La questionna Gaspard.

Hermione répondit négativement en tournant la tête de gauche à droite. Ah, enfin. Severus s'installa contre le dossier de sa chaise, prêt à écouter cette histoire qu'elle était en train d'inventer. Il espérait simplement que son imagination était aussi grande que sa propension à baratiner et broder des réponses longues de trois parchemins, à l'époque où il corrigeait ses devoirs.

\- J'ai recroisé mon ancien professeur de chimie l'été dernier, quand une boutique de fournitures spécialisées dans les sciences s'est installée pile en face de ma librairie, indiqua-t-elle. Ils vendent des instruments de laboratoire de chimie.

Astucieux.

Elle utilisait son prétendu statut de professeur de chimie pour faire correspondre son récit à la réalité. Il y avait bien une boutique récemment ouverte en face de sa librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse, où il se rendait fréquemment. Mais il s'agissait d'un commerce d'ingrédients de potions. Malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu professeur de DCFM depuis quelques années, Minerva le chargeait toujours de réapprovisionner les stocks de son professeur de Potions et de l'infirmerie. Elle prétendait faire davantage confiance à ses choix et exigences que l'actuel Maître des Potions du château.

Il dut reconnaitre qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour le moment. Cela paraissait même très facile pour elle. À croire que la Lionne avait un peu de Vert et d'Argent qui agrémentaient sa crinière, pour être aussi à l'aise dans le jeu de la duperie et du mensonge.

\- Il revenait très souvent, sûrement pour ravitailler les réserves du lycée.

\- Et tu y allais toi-même ? Depuis l'Ecosse ? Interrogea Louis en tournant la tête vers son cousin.

\- J'aime choisir mes ustensiles et m'assurer de leur qualité, répondit-il posément. L'école me fait donc confiance pour l'ensemble du matériel.

Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais comme duo. Severus vit sa tante et son oncle hocher la tête à sa réplique, comprenant et acceptant sa réponse comme une chose tout à fait plausible.

\- Je le voyais qui avait remarqué ma présence dans la librairie en face de sa boutique de fournitures, continua Hermione. Et pourtant, à aucun moment il n'est venu me rendre une petite visite.

\- Alors là, je le reconnais bien, commenta Gillian en jetant un regard mécontent à son neveu.

La tête à nouveau grincheuse du concerné fit cette fois sourire les quatre autres. C'était quoi cette alliance entre sa tante et Granger ?! Il avait envie de la foudroyer de l'un de ses habituels regards glacials pour ces taquineries qu'elle provoquait avec ses histoires. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas devant eux. Prenant sur lui, il se contenta de pincer les lèvres, guettant la prochaine brillante idée qu'elle pourrait encore leur sortir.

\- C'est donc moi qui suis allée vers lui, en l'accostant dans la rue vers la fin de l'été. On a discuté tranquillement de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la conversation se poursuive autour d'un café. Avec le recul, je dois bien avouer que c'était plus qu'étrange que de reparler avec l'homme qui avait été un professeur que je ne pouvais pas supporter en cours. Mais je ne sais pas…Dès l'instant où on a chacun mis de côté le fait qu'on ait eu ce rapport élève/professeur, tout était différent. On parlait avec tant de fluidité et de manière si naturelle que je n'avais qu'une seule envie lorsqu'on s'était quitté en fin d'après-midi : le revoir.

\- Un vrai coup de foudre dis donc ! S'étonna Gaspard en regardant alternativement Severus et Hermione.

Par Merlin.

Granger avait effectivement mis tellement de verve, d'enthousiasme et de ferveur, que même Severus pourrait se perdre à croire qu'elle en pinçait réellement pour lui. Oui, sauf que ces faits n'étaient que fictifs. Il l'avait bien aperçue à plusieurs occasions derrière la vitrine de sa librairie, mais jamais les choses n'avaient ensuite évolué comme elle l'énonçait.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça ainsi, enchaîna-t-elle en s'adressant à son oncle. Quelques jours après, Severus était venu dans ma boutique. Il prétextait rechercher des livres. Mais j'avais tout de suite compris que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour me revoir, puisqu'avant de payer ses achats, il m'avait invitée à dîner.

Ses talents pour mentir commençaient à surpasser ses attentes. Il se voyait parfaitement prétendre quelque chose pour en vouloir une autre. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas l'un des principes de sa sournoise maison ? Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Mais elle, elle aurait très bien pu y avoir sa place si elle continuait ainsi. Severus se nota de lui rappeler ceci plus tard, l'imaginant déjà sortir ses griffes pour réfuter cette théorie.

\- Après, on s'est revu plusieurs fois et les choses se sont faites toutes seules, conclut-elle avec un sourire charmeur qu'elle adressa à son supposé compagnon.

Ses yeux ne purent échapper à ce gouffre chocolaté dans lequel ils se perdirent. Son regard était si intense et d'une expressivité remarquable. Elle était éperdument amoureuse. C'était tellement réaliste que Severus fut perturbé l'espace d'un instant. Ajouté à cela sa façon de lui sourire, son jeu d'actrice était infaillible. Où diable cette Gryffondor avait-elle appris à feindre des situations avec autant d'application ? Son regard devenant pesant, le sorcier s'efforça de baisser les yeux sur son verre, qu'il s'empressa d'attraper pour le vider d'une traite. Il entendit distraitement sa tante proposer qu'ils rentrent dîner alors que la nuit commençait lentement à s'installer. Tous s'activèrent, ramenant les plats et verres à l'intérieur. La bouteille de vin vide en main, Severus lança un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui tenait quelques petites assiettes. Leurs regards se recroisèrent, et avant de détourner une seconde fois le sien, le professeur vit ce rictus moqueur trôner sur le coin droit que sa bouche.

Cette fichue Rouge &amp; Or était diablement fière d'elle. Il était certain qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer sa réussite concernant son petit récit.

Une prédiction qui s'avéra juste. Après avoir assistés à ce dîner qui s'éternisa plus que d'ordinaire, Granger et lui parvinrent à se retirer pour gagner enfin leur chambre. Et à peine eut-il fermé la porter derrière eux, que cette femme alla se vautrer sur le lit. _Leur_ lit. Severus réalisa avec une certaine appréhension qu'ils allaient y dormir ensemble. Une constatation qui le dérangea, puisque ce n'était nullement la première fois qu'il partageait sa couche avec une femme. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne élève ? C'était effectivement perturbant. Presque gênant. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais simplement dormi avec une femme. Dormir avec un homme, c'était déjà arrivé lors de diverses missions avec des Aurors ou Mangemorts. Et cela n'avait pas suscité en lui autant de questions. Mais là, il dut avouer que l'idée d'avoir Granger dans son lit le rendait un tant soit peu mal à l'aise.

Il fallut bien évidemment qu'elle choisisse cet instant pour rouler sur le flanc, tournant sa tête dans sa direction. Constatant probablement son expression, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers son gros sac qui jonchait le sol.

Severus le tira, se plaçant devant l'unique armoire qui se trouvait dans cette chambre. Très rapidement et de manière approximative, il sortit un à un les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient encore pour les ranger sur l'étagère la plus haute. Granger avait déjà pris possession des deux autres, plus basses. Son regard flotta un instant sur ces vêtements féminins, jusqu'à être attiré par plusieurs couleurs vives. Intrigué, l'homme ne put résister à l'envie de voir de quelle pièce de tissu il s'agissait. Il s'assura qu'elle était toujours avachie sur le lit, avant de se placer devant ces étagères pour cacher ses intentions. D'une main, il tira sur un habit violet. En le soulevant, il constata avec effroi qu'il était beaucoup plus souple, court et transparent que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un soutien-gorge à la dentelle divinement brodée, dont seule l'armature était rigide. Et à la vue du bonnet qu'il tenait en main, Severus ne put empêcher son esprit de visualiser la poitrine de Granger, fermement maintenu dans ce peu de tissu.

Des seins bien ronds, d'une taille appréciable et à la douceur encore plus délicate que cette broderie qu'il avait entre ses doigts. Severus s'efforça de serrer ses mâchoires, se maudissant d'avoir de telles pensées au sujet de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cela ne le stoppa néanmoins pas dans son examen de textiles, puisque sa main attrapa une nouvelle pièce. Un tissu noir mélangé de quelques touches d'un bleu électrique qui captiva son regard. Lorsqu'il le souleva, il eut le malheur de comprendre que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une culotte tout en dentelle elle aussi. Pestant contre sa curiosité qui commençait sérieusement à lui provoquer des pensées douteuses, Severus remit cette chose en place avant de l'imaginer en train de la porter. Il reporta son attention sur ses propres vêtements, quittant cette étagère de lingeries fines bougrement dangereuse.

\- Je pense que votre famille m'apprécie, lança une voix qui acheva de le ramener à la réalité.

Sans se retourner, il continua de ranger ses pantalons, chemises, t-shirt et sous-vêtements.

\- Vous paraissiez effectivement prête à tout pour que l'on vous croie, fit-il remarquer d'une voix légèrement amusée. Quitte à emprunter des techniques qui ne devraient pas être dans vos habitudes.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?! Le questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Vous étiez si habile dans votre mensonge, que je parie que le Choixpeau en aurait mordu son cuir en se rendant compte qu'il s'était trompé de maison à votre sujet, précisa-t-il d'une voix caustique.

\- Certainement pas ! S'offusqua-t-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai réussi à me sortir de cette situation dans laquelle vous m'avez sournoisement fourrée en me demandant de raconter notre prétendue histoire, que j'ai ma place dans _cette_ maison.

Le ton à la limite du dégoût qui transperça dans sa voix en évoquant les Serpentards, suffit à Severus pour qu'il délaisse ses paires de chaussettes pour lui faire face. Son regard dur trouva rapidement le sien, ses paupières se plissant davantage.

\- Je vous en prie Granger. Profitez donc de l'occasion d'avoir avec vous le Directeur de _cette_ maison pour exprimer librement votre opinion, la pria-t-il d'une voix basse, menaçante.

Elle dut comprendre, après réflexion, que ce n'était effectivement pas une bonne idée de le provoquer sur ce terrain là. Ils avaient sept jours à passer ensemble, si l'un des deux n'y mettait pas du sien, la semaine serait horriblement longue. La voyant donc rester muette suite à sa proposition qui avait davantage l'air d'un avertissement, Severus reposa son attention sur l'armoire, non sans avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération suite à ces pics de témérité qui n'aboutissaient jamais. Un trait de caractère typique à ces Lions. Cela lui rappela d'ailleurs la fois où cet idiot de Potter avait cru astucieux de lui jeter ses propres sortilèges, tandis qu'il prenait la fuite avec Drago, à la fin de leur sixième année. Juste après la mort de Dumbledore. Un triste rictus étira ses lèvres en repensant à ce vieil homme, également un Rouge &amp; Or, qui s'évertuait de son vivant à le rendre fou. À croire qu'il était destiné à braver continuellement ces maudits Gryffondors.

\- Je ne serai jamais aussi fourbe pour échafauder un stratagème afin d'empêcher un brave homme de faire une simple visite, à une innocente jeune femme, annonça-t-elle depuis le lit qui était derrière lui.

La manière qu'elle avait de l'affronter en jouant autant que lui avec les mots, lui plut assez. Seul Dumbledore se le permettait et il dut reconnaitre que cela lui avait manqué depuis la disparition de ce dernier. Refermant la porte de l'armoire sur son dernier vêtement rangé, Severus déposa son sac dans un coin de la pièce, alors qu'il tenait en main son bas de pyjama et un simple t-shirt ample.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dont il ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler sa mauvaise foi.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir ce large sourire rieur qui égayait les traits du visage de Granger. À la place, il l'entendit simplement se lever du lit, marchant dans la pièce jusqu'à rejoindre l'armoire qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Belle preuve d'hypocrisie, constata-t-elle avec amusement.

Seulement, cette légèreté la quitta lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur cet homme. Toujours de dos, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait entrepris de se déshabiller. Certes, ils étaient dans une chambre à coucher. Mais par Merlin, que faisait-il ?! C'était peut-être un automatisme, il avait tellement l'habitude d'être seul dans une chambre, chez lui, qu'il en oublierait sa présence. Hermione ne sut quoi faire. La décence et la logique lui intimaient de prendre sa nuisette et de quitter cette pièce pour aller se changer, à son tour. Ou alors, de le prévenir qu'elle était toujours là, juste derrière lui et qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de découvrir son corps nu. Mais contre toute attente, elle ne fit rien. Ses pieds étaient comme collés au sol, tandis que sa tête restait dirigée vers Severus.

Silencieusement, son regard l'observa retirer une à une ses chaussures qu'il prit soin de déposer sous une chaise. Ses chaussettes les rejoignirent très rapidement. Consciencieusement, il rabattit les manches de sa chemise qu'il avait enroulées jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes. C'était mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas à le regarder ainsi. Surtout s'il était en train de se déshabiller. Pourtant, la jeune femme en arriva à l'étrange conclusion selon laquelle, elle ne pouvait quitter sa contemplation précisément parce qu'il était en train de se déshabiller. Braqués sur son dos, ses deux ambres l'examinèrent alors qu'elle l'imaginait maintenant déboutonner cette chemise. Adroitement, ses mains devaient défaire chaque attache, étant aussi rapides qu'un sortilège _Deboutonius_. Elle ne put empêcher de refaire surface l'agréable sensation de sa main sur son corps. Malgré son éternel teint maladif, elle avait été d'une chaleur contagieuse, se diffusant sur ses reins à travers le tissu de sa robe.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement en y repensant, alors qu'il ôta sans plus attendre sa chemise pour la placer sur le dossier de la chaise. Rogue était grand, elle l'avait toujours su et vu. Toutefois, en voyant ce dos maintenu nu, elle fut surprise par son allure puissante. Ses épaules larges étaient les prémices d'une musculature soigneusement conservée. Elles surmontaient des omoplates bien dessinées, encadrant cette colonne vertébrale qu'elle pouvait suivre du regard, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sous son pantalon qui lui enserrait les hanches. Sa taille était plus étroite, lui octroyant une silhouette certes imposante, solide, mais fine et élancée. Quant à sa peau, Hermione fut agréablement étonnée. Connaissant son ancien statut d'espion et de Mangemort, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle soit maltraitée, marquée et d'un aspect peu agréable. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Aussi blafarde que sur son visage, sa peau était lisse, sans défaut. D'ailleurs, Hermione fut certaine qu'elle devait être d'une incroyable douceur, incitant autant que ses cheveux à la caresse.

Son regard appréciateur serpenta le long de son dos, remontant progressivement. Cependant, quand elle y rencontra ses yeux, la jeune femme bondit d'effarement, prise en faute. Il venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction, l'observant au-dessus de son épaule. Si ses joues n'étaient que roses au début, Hermione pouvait désormais être certaine qu'elles arboraient un rouge vif. La couleur de la culpabilité. Cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'il la surprenait, tandis qu'elle se perdait à le contempler sans aucune retenue.

Et visiblement, la voir aussi mal à l'aise l'amusait. Elle remarqua ce sourcil qui s'arqua sur son front, pendant que ses fines lèvres s'élevèrent en un rictus moqueur. D'autant plus qu'il ne paraissait pas pressé pour briser ce silence qui les entourait. Le trouvant beaucoup trop lourd, Hermione se décida à le rompre.

\- Je…euh…, tenta-t-elle vainement de s'expliquer.

Mais le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit clairement comprendre que c'était inutile de chercher la moindre excuse. Severus savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il y avait encore une minute. Ne supportant plus cette atmosphère qui ne fit qu'attiser sa culpabilité et son mal-être, la jeune femme battit en retraite.

\- Je vais aller dans la salle de bain, annonça-t-elle d'une voix moins oscillante bien que toujours aussi aigüe.

\- Excellente idée, railla-t-il en la suivant du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

À ce moment, Severus espéra d'ailleurs que son vêtement de nuit ne serait pas aussi peu couvert que les sous-vêtements qu'il avait trouvés dans l'armoire. Le cas échéant, son sommeil en pâtirait. Comment arriverait-il à fermer l'œil avec une jeune femme dormant dans le même lit que lui, uniquement vêtue de dentelle transparente ? Voilà que son esprit, lui, imaginait déjà parfaitement la chose. Se maudissant à nouveau de divaguer sur cette Gryffondor, il préféra finir rapidement de se dévêtir. L'ancien Mangemort enfila ensuite son bas de pyjama, ainsi que son t-shirt, puis partit rejoindre ce matelas qui commençait à avoir des airs d'Eldorado après cette journée qui n'en finissait plus. Severus se glissa sans plus attendre dans le lit, poussant un long soupir de lassitude en laissant sa tête reposer sur ce coussin divinement moelleux. Tendant la main contre le mur, il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui éteignit la lumière devenue gênante.

Les paupières clauses, il profita pleinement de cette quiétude et de ce silence qui le bercèrent enfin. Oubliés le brouhaha incessant de ses élèves idiots, de ses collègues trop bavards et de ce château continuellement en mouvement. Cette semaine, il était en vacances. Oui, mais voilà. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas venu ici seul. Rouvrant les yeux contre son gré, Severus tomba nez à nez avec cette silhouette placée sur le pas de la porte. Il ne pouvait distinguer que ses formes, mises en évidence par le contraste de la lumière du pallier avec la noirceur de leur chambre. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit une nouvelle fois serrer les dents, se retenant de peu de jurer. Elle portait une chose horriblement courte qui virevoltait à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses, laissant ses jambes nues. Longues, galbées ; elles appelaient au regard. Ses deux ébènes remontèrent sur ce corps dont il ne voyait que les contours. Et à chaque centimètre observé, ses regrets s'intensifièrent. Pourquoi avait-il ouvert les yeux sur elle ?! Ses hanches larges se rejoignaient en une taille plus serrée, dont les traits s'évasaient à nouveau pour faire place à ses deux petites épaules. Ces courbes étaient alléchantes, annonciatrices de formes féminines d'une gourmandise exquise. Sa silhouette se terminait sur ces boucles relâchées qui devaient entourer son visage d'une manière sauvage. Comme une Lionne.

\- Foutue Gryffondor, pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

Il s'efforça de refermer les yeux, chassant les images de ce corps qu'il se refusait de voir sous un nouveau jour. Il s'agissait de son ancienne élève, un point c'est tout. Pourtant, Severus fut obligé de gesticuler sous les draps, tentant d'atténuer la réaction de son bassin à cette vue qu'elle lui offrait.

\- Vous pouvez allumer la lampe de chevet ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement alors qu'il devina le claquement de porte derrière elle.

\- Certainement pas, grogna-t-il, bougon. Débrouillez-vous toute seule.

Il n'était franchement pas d'humeur à l'aider en quoique se soit. Severus ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'elle reste loin de lui. Ou qu'elle se change. Mais son comportement ne suffit pas pour décourager Hermione. Cette dernière ne chercha même pas à trouver la cause de sa brusque apathie, marchant déjà à tâtons en direction du lit. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater, il s'était placé sur la gauche. Il lui faudrait donc réussir à rejoindre le matelas, puis le contourner pour s'installer du côté de la fenêtre ; le tout sans se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, leurs chaussures ou autre obstacle qu'elle rencontrerait. Autant dire que la chose était périlleuse. Alors quand ses genoux buttèrent contre le rebord du lit, Hermione préféra emprunter un raccourci pour s'allonger enfin à son tour. Audacieuse, la jeune femme grimpa rapidement sur ce lit, passant au-dessus de son occupant.

Mais dans ses plans, elle négligea la potentielle réaction de Rogue. Ce dernier, en sentant quelque chose passer au-dessus de lui, la renversa brusquement pour qu'elle disparaisse de son espace vital. Ainsi, Hermione se retrouva bien plus vite étalée sur le matelas. Ses pieds dépassaient dans le vide, tandis que ses bras reposaient sur ce qui devait être son torse. Amusée par son manque cruel de tact, la Rouge &amp; Or se mit à rire, tandis qu'elle redressa sa tête et replaça correctement ses jambes. Un reniflement agacé lui fit comprendre qu'il n'appréciait en aucun cas ses gamineries, repoussant d'ailleurs ses bras avant de se tourner sur le flanc pour lui tourner le dos. Toujours aussi souriante, elle parvint à trouver son oreiller et à rabattre les draps sur elle, avant de se tourner également de son côté. Elle préférait de loin faire face à la fenêtre à travers laquelle elle distingua un très beau ciel étoilé, plutôt que le dos de son ancien professeur.

\- Bonne nuit, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, sachant toutefois qu'elle n'en obtiendrait aucune réponse.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite. Je vous l'avais dit, Hermione a de la ressource...Et puis Severus se rend compte que les 7 prochains jours risquent d'être plus corsés que prévus. Mais va-t-il s'en plaindre après tout ? :p_

_Sinon, merci à tous pour toutes vos lectures et reviews. Elles me font évidemment plaisir et m'ont clairement fait comprendre que je n'ai pas intérêt à arrêter cette fic en si bon chemin. A bientôt pour le chapitre 5, passez une bonne fin de week-end et une bonne semaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour,  
On est vendredi : c'est le week-end ! Ou dans quelques heures, pour les moins chanceux...  
Et qui dit week-end, dit nouveau chapitre. Alors voici la suite. Bonne lecture :p  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Somnolant à moitié dans le lit, il sentit une agréable chaleur caresser son visage. Ces premiers rayons du soleil réchauffèrent sa peau, réveillant en douceur ses sens encore endormis. Une délicate odeur sucrée vint ensuite titiller ses narines. Du miel. Mmh oui, c'était bien ce parfum qu'il humait. Une senteur qu'il appréciait beaucoup, provoquant en lui des images dérivées de ce produit qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. Des tartines au miel d'acacia, des madeleines aussi onctueuses que cet or liquide ou même des infusions avec une touche de cette gourmandise. Merlin, son estomac grogna d'approbation, lui signalant par la même occasion qu'il avait hâte d'être comblé. Severus préféra toutefois profiter encore un peu de cette sensation de bienêtre qu'il ressentait. Les paupières clauses, l'esprit ensommeillé ; il n'y avait plus que cet oreiller moelleux, ces draps doux qui cajolaient son corps et cet arôme sucré qui le ravissait. C'était comme être au paradis, étendu sur un nuage, flottant sans contrainte dans les cieux. Un moment unique, avant de devoir retourner dans la réalité, parmi les mortels.

Ce fut un nouveau grognement de la part de son estomac affamé qui l'obligea à ouvrir enfin les paupières. Résigné, Severus finit donc par entrouvrir les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec une masse chevelue. De nombreuses boucles broussailleuses étaient étendues sur le coussin se trouvant à côté du sien, cachant d'ailleurs le visage de leur propriétaire. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'effarement, lorsqu'il comprit que cette merveilleuse odeur de miel provenait en réalité de ces cheveux. Son shampoing sans doute, pensa-t-il en laissant ses deux billes glisser sur ces mèches entremêlées. Avec les rayons du soleil, elles prenaient plusieurs nuances qui s'étendirent du doré au chocolat, en passant par l'ambre. À contempler ainsi ses cheveux, il aurait pu finir par les qualifier de « jolis ». Sauf que son esprit désormais pleinement réveillé, lui conseilla de sortir de ce lit pour s'éloigner de cette sorcière avant qu'il ne pense du bien de son ancienne élève. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il avait en fait apprécié l'odeur que diffusaient ses boucles l'agaçait.

Maugréant contre cette endormie, Severus quitta la quiétude du lit pour aller se doucher, s'habiller et descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ne prit pas la peine de la réveiller. Si Granger dormait encore, il n'aurait pas à la supporter ou à faire semblant de l'apprécier au point d'être avec elle.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla à son tour, elle ne fut guère surprise de se retrouver seule dans ce lit. Et au vu de la fraîcheur des draps qu'elle sentit en glissant du côté de Severus, elle devina sans peine qu'il s'était levé depuis longtemps. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, l'ancienne Gryffondor se rappelait que déjà au château il était parmi les premiers à prendre son petit-déjeuner. S'étirant alors tranquillement, la jeune femme flâna quelques minutes. En tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, elle remarqua ce magnifique soleil qui brillait dans ce ciel une nouvelle fois dégagé. À ce rythme, elle allait prendre goût à ce climat tempéré, prévisible et tellement plus clément que la météo anglaise. Seulement, sa bonne humeur se dissipa instantanément lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ce réveil moldu posé sur la table de chevet. Il était presque dix heures et demie et personne n'était venu la chercher ?! Severus aurait au moins pu la réveiller, elle allait passer pour une affreuse flemmarde malpolie auprès de sa famille.

Sautant en vitesse du lit, Hermione attrapa ses affaires avant de filer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une fois prête, la jeune femme descendit dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Gillian, Gaspard, Louis et Severus attablés, discutant paisiblement autour de choses sentant divinement bon.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Trois têtes se braquèrent sur elle, souriantes. Seul Severus, qui lui tournait le dos, ne prit pas la peine de lui lancer un regard.

\- La marmotte a enfin émergé ? La taquina Louis.

\- Je…euh…oui, répondit-elle en s'approchant de son ancien professeur pour venir se placer à côté de lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, la rassura Gillian. Tu es en vacances, tu pouvais rester au lit jusque midi si tu le souhaitais.

La concernée lui adressa un sourire, avant de baisser la tête sur cet homme qui était assis et ne daignait pas lui accorder le moindre regard. Était-il réellement ainsi dans la vraie vie, avec ses compagnes ? Certes, il avait précisé qu'il n'était pas du genre démonstratif. Mais de là à agir comme si elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce…Hermione ne concevait pas une relation de couple ainsi.

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt, précisa-t-elle d'une voix soyeuse à son attention.

\- Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle, sans prendre pour autant la peine de lever les yeux dans sa direction.

Si sa réponse eut l'air de passer pour une délicate attention auprès de sa famille, Hermione, elle, ne fut pas dupe. Il était clairement en train d'insinuer qu'il la préférait endormie dans un lit, plutôt que réveillée à ses côtés. Surtout qu'elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à la pousser par terre pour la réveiller, s'il l'avait voulu. Il l'avait bien bousculée hier soir pour qu'elle déguerpisse sur son côté du matelas. Cet homme avait vraiment des manières de Troll. Même Ronald s'était montré plus délicat et attentionné, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble il y de cela plusieurs années.

Il avait besoin d'un peu plus de douceur dans sa vie, décida-t-elle tandis qu'elle était toujours plantée à ses côtés alors qu'il tartinait une tranche de brioche.

\- Mais du coup je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire bonjour. Alors…, commença-t-elle tout en s'abaissant légèrement pour que sa tête soit à hauteur de la sienne, …bonjour Severus.

Ses deux derniers mots ne furent plus qu'un murmure chaud qu'elle souffla contre son oreille. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le luxe de pouvoir réagir, puisque dans la seconde qui s'écoula, elle vint embrasser sa joue. C'était bien plus qu'une simple bise, ou qu'un effleurement maladroit de la part de ses lèvres. La Lionne prit vraiment le temps de savourer ce contact. Elle goûta à la douceur de sa peau fraîchement rasée qui s'apparenta à celle d'une pêche, mise à part son teint bien plus blafard que ce fruit.

Cela n'avait pas duré plus de cinq secondes, pourtant Severus crut que jamais elle n'ôterait sa bouche de sa joue. Ne lui avait-il pas indiqué qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le touche plus que nécessaire ? C'était d'ailleurs la deuxième règle. Ce baiser était inutile, imprévu, importun ! Il leva brusquement la tête vers elle lorsque son visage s'éloigna du sien. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa mine très satisfaite qui illumina ses traits, tandis que ses lèvres murmurèrent trois mots qui lui étaient bel bien destinés : « Règle numéro trois ». Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Que voulait-elle dire ? Allait-elle faire de son initiative une routine matinale ? Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, alors qu'il baissa de nouveau la tête vers sa tranche briochée. Il n'appréciait nullement les libertés qu'elle était en train de prendre avec lui. Mais ce qui l'agaça davantage, ce fut ce sentiment étrange qui semblait évoluer au milieu de son estomac. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. Une conséquence intimement liée à son maudit baiser, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait apprécié son geste. Leur proximité, ses lèvres, son souffle, sa voix ; son corps s'était approvisionné de toutes les réactions qu'elle provoqua.

Heureusement toutefois qu'il parvint à réprimander un léger frisson qui avait voulu s'emparer de lui, et à conserver une expression neutre. Diantre, pourquoi réagissait-il autant avec elle ? Levant furtivement la tête en mordant dans sa tranche tartinée, Severus la vit beurrer un morceau de brioche tout en discutant activement avec sa tante. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prit même pas la peine de tendre l'oreille pour écouter leur sujet de conversation. Il fallait qu'il s'obstine à conserver cette image d'horripilante petite Gryffondor qu'il avait d'elle. Mais la chose s'avérait plus difficile en pratique. Granger n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'élève qu'il avait eue, ou presque. Elle n'était plus la gamine effacée derrière ses deux stupides amis, mais une femme sûre d'elle au tempérament aussi volcanique que le sien. Sauf qu'elle était un chouïa plus extravertie et démonstrative que lui, répendant sa joie et sa bonne humeur partout où elle passait. C'était fatiguant, lassant et beaucoup trop niais à son goût.

Ses rêveries s'interrompirent lorsque l'ancien espion sentit un regard braqué sur lui. Plissant les yeux, il détacha son attention de Granger, cherchant qui était en train de l'observer à son insu. Il trouva la réponse juste à côté de la jeune femme, puisqu'il s'agissait de Louis. Son cousin venait de le surprendre en train de se perdre à contempler la Gryffondor. N'appréciant pas de s'être fait remarquer, Severus relativisa néanmoins très vite la situation. Pour Louis, ils étaient ensemble, ce qui lui octroyait le droit inconditionnel de la regarder comme bon lui semblait. Du moment qu'elle, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce n'était pas un problème après tout. Satisfait de cette conclusion, Severus finit par avaler le reste de sa tranche briochée, avant de vider sa tasse de café. Sauf que lorsqu'il constata que le regard insistant d'Hermione s'ajouta à celui amusé du jeune homme, son sourcil droit s'arqua sous son incompréhension. Que voulaient-ils ? Il avait un reste de brioche ou de confiture au coin des lèvres ? Ou alors venait-il de tâcher sa chemise blanche avec du café ?

\- Gillian vient de proposer que nous allions au marché faire quelques achats, comme ça tu pourras me faire un peu visiter la ville, lui expliqua finalement Hermione en le voyant s'enliser dans son ignorance.

\- Et cet après-midi, on pourra profiter de la piscine comme il va faire super beau, poursuivit Louis avec enthousiasme.

Severus soupçonna que cet entrain était corrélé à son impatience de voir Hermione en maillot de bain, étendue sur un transat au soleil. Une attente qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre, finalement.

\- Pendant que nous, nous irons voir Martin, termina sa tante en regardant Gaspard qui acquiesça en finissant son infusion.

Ils avaient apparemment tout prévu. Severus se contenta donc d'hocher passivement de la tête et à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il était une nouvelle fois sur le perron de la maison, en compagnie d'Hermione. Sa tante leur confia la liste des courses pour le marché, ainsi qu'un panier en osier que son ancienne Gryffondor porta avec plaisir. Cette dernière était accrochée à lui, son bras gauche passant distraitement autour de son coude droit. Il comprit que c'était sa manière à elle d'évoluer en couple, lorsqu'elle ne parut pas pressée de s'écarter de lui une fois qu'ils se mirent en route. En y réfléchissant bien, il la remercia intérieurement d'avoir choisi cette option, plutôt que celle où elle se serait saisie mièvrement de sa main pour y entremêler ses doigts. Une démonstration affective insupportable à ses yeux. Alors que là, il y avait une distance raisonnable, presque réconfortante qui les séparait. Et seule sa main enserrant son bras le touchait, glissant parfois sur son avant-bras découvert par sa manche de chemise retroussée. Un contact chaud, doux auquel il n'était nullement habitué.

Jamais il ne se promenait avec une délicieuse jeune femme à son bras. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur sa chevelure ébouriffée qui dansait dans les airs au rythme de ses pas, la pensée que ceci était tout à fait agréable s'insinua dans son esprit. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il devait se reprendre. Ce comportement n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il était préférable pour lui que cela reste ainsi. Alors quand ils tournèrent à gauche, disparaissant de la rue où habitait sa famille, Severus s'arrêta brutalement. Il rencontra rapidement son regard incrédule.

\- Ils ne peuvent plus nous voir, alors inutile de continuer à faire semblant, précisa-t-il sèchement tout en s'échappant de son emprise.

\- Vous avez raison, rétorqua-t-elle avec ce qu'il distingua comme étant un brin d'amertume dans sa voix. Comme il s'agit de votre famille, c'est à vous de porter ça.

Granger lui tendit le panier et la liste des provisions, avant de pivoter pour poursuivre sa marche dans cette rue. Severus resta à la regarder quelques instants, ne sachant quoi penser. Elle s'était réellement attendue à ce qu'ils se baladent dans la ville, bras dessus, bras dessous, tandis qu'il jouerait les guides touristiques ? Il grimaça à cette idée. Hors de question par Merlin ! Qu'elle ne se perde pas entre la réalité de leur relation et leur prétendue comédie qu'ils jouaient auprès de sa famille. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, l'homme finit par se remettre en route, la rattrapant très facilement. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, n'échangeant plus aucun mot ou regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent aux halles couvertes qui abritaient le marché quotidien de la ville. C'était un énorme bâtiment de briques rouges, tout en longueur, dont les armatures étaient en fer et le toit en verre, laissant passer les rayons du soleil.

Quand ils y entrèrent, leurs sens furent mis à rude épreuve. Un brouhaha monstre raisonnait entre ces murs, diverses odeurs taquinèrent leurs narines et de multiples produits en tout genre ravirent leurs yeux. Il y avait énormément de choix, de quoi remplir le panier de courses que leur avait confié Gillian. Severus déambula donc entre les allées, cherchant les ingrédients inscrits sur la liste qu'il tenait en main, pendant que la Lionne le suivait, flânant paisiblement non loin de lui. L'ancien Mangemort ne perdit pas de temps, marchant méthodiquement entres les stands pour choisir ses achats. Il prit principalement des légumes et fruits de saison, ainsi qu'une pièce de viande emballée dans un sac réfrigéré. Arrivés au bout du bâtiment, devant la seconde entrée, Severus s'arrêta devant un kiosk à journaux. Il acheta le quotidien de la région pour son oncle, ainsi que le dernier magazine de potins croustillants sur des célébrités moldues dont il était certain que cela plairait à sa tante. Satisfait de son organisation qui leur fit gagner du temps, le professeur se retourna pour chercher du regard celle qui l'accompagnait.

Il la trouva à quelques mètres devant lui, entre deux platanes, accoudée à la rambarde qui suivait le canal qui traversait la ville. À la voir ainsi, il eut presque de la peine pour cette jeune femme. Elle l'avait suivi sans broncher, marchant sur ses talons sans prononcer le moindre mot. Cette docilité était certes appréciable, surtout venant d'elle, mais elle avait également un côté étrange, quasi-anormale. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était sûrement pas les vacances qu'elle s'était imaginées. Ne l'avait-il pas prévenue ? Ils devaient uniquement faire semblant d'être ensemble. Il n'était pas l'un de ses amis et ne comptait en aucun cas en devenir un, ou se rapprocher d'elle d'une quelconque autre manière. Malgré tout, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir obligé de faire un effort, aussi infime qu'il puisse être. S'il avait s'agit de cette McFray, il ne se poserait probablement pas autant de questions. Soufflant longuement en pestant intérieurement contre cette situation qui lui avait été imposée, Severus finit par rejoindre son ancienne élève. Ses iris glissèrent sur l'eau qui s'écoulait tranquillement devant eux, avant de se poser sur le visage féminin qui était à côté de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire visiter la ville, annonça-t-il de but en blanc et de manière quelque peu brusque.

\- Ça, je l'avais compris, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Son regard se durcit, n'appréciant pas ce ton qu'elle empruntait avec lui. Et au vu de ses lèvres qui se retroussèrent en un fin rictus, cette maudite Lionne dut sentir le poids de sa désapprobation lui brûler la peau, puisqu'elle paraissait amusée.

\- Voudriez-vous boire un café en terrasse avant de rentrer ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

Cette question l'étonna, puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux croisant les siens. Il était vrai que la proposition qu'il lui faisait contrastait énormément avec sa voix très sèche et froide. Cela sonnait d'ailleurs presque faux, comme s'il s'était senti obligé de paraître courtois mais qu'il n'y parvenait absolument pas. Elle dut arriver à cette conclusion, puisqu'il eut le loisir de voir son rictus s'étendre en un sourire plus franc, toujours aussi amusée.

\- Vous m'invitez ? Le questionna-t-elle avec légèreté.

\- Non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en fronçant les sourcils. Cela fait parti du contrat que j'avais signé, je devais subvenir aux besoins de McFray durant ces sept jours.

Hermione eut envie de lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'être entretenue par qui que se soit. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait de Rogue, elle crut plus sage de se contenter d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, plutôt que de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Ils se remirent donc en route, se dirigeant cette fois vers le centre ville. Elle le soupçonna d'avoir emprunté ce chemin pour lui laisser indirectement découvrir la beauté de cette ancienne ville romaine. Il ne lui faisait pas de commentaire, n'apportait aucune explication historique ou architecturale, mais il marchait d'un pas plus lent, tout en navigant entre les vieux quartiers typiques. Cet homme était réellement à part, se prit-elle à penser tandis qu'elle le suivait toujours. À la fois mystérieux et contradictoire. Hermione avait encore du mal à cerner le caractère de son ancien professeur, appréciant toutefois de le voir dans un tout autre contexte que coincé entre les murs de Poudlard. En compagnie de sa famille, il était bien plus ouvert et communicatif, dans les limites toutefois de sa nature taciturne.

Ses pensées à son égard s'interrompirent quand ils arrivèrent sur une grande place bordée par de nombreux cafés. Ils prirent rapidement place sur la terrasse du plus proche, bercés par cette vie citadine qui les entourait. La Rouge &amp; Or se plut à laisser son regard errer autour d'eux, satisfaisant sa curiosité maladive de chaque détail qu'elle pourrait récolter. D'une oreille, elle entendit vaguement la voix grave de Rogue se faire plus envoûtante lorsqu'il parla en français, sûrement pour commander leurs cafés. Cette langue étrangère ajoutait de l'exotisme à son timbre, un son qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Quand elle entendit le tintement familier de la vaisselle que l'on posait sur la table, Hermione se retourna, reportant son attention sur les tasses fraîchement déposées et sur cet homme qui était assis en face d'elle. Son regard aussi sombre que cette dose de caféine l'observa, tandis que sa main droite jouait distraitement avec l'anse de sa tasse encore trop chaude pour être bue. Diantre. Elle avait oublié comme ses yeux pouvaient se faire perçants, insistants.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas encore casée, engagée corps et âme dans un mariage comme toutes vos chères amies ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question tombée comme un cheveu sur la soupe ? Hermione prit le temps de rapprocher sa tasse près d'elle, de croiser ses jambes sous cette table, avant de reposer ses ambres sur ces yeux qui ne l'avaient pas quittée.

\- Je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans, j'ai encore le temps avant de me marier, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si cela paraissait évident pour elle. J'avais d'autres priorités.

Son sourire amusé revint étirer ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne poursuive d'une voix enjouée.

\- Pourquoi _vous_, vous n'êtes pas encore engagé corps et âme dans un mariage ? Lui retourna-t-elle malicieusement la question.

Elle n'obtint qu'un reniflement de sa part, dont elle ne parvint pas à comprendre le sens. N'appréciait-il pas qu'elle lui pose la question ? Ou tout au contraire, était-il amusé qu'elle emprunte ses propres mots pour s'adresser à lui ? Hermione ne pouvait en être certaine. Indécise, elle le regarda saisir la tasse, la portant à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée qui devait être brûlante. Mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. Et lorsqu'elle crut qu'il ne répondrait simplement pas à son interrogation, sa voix rompit le silence.

\- Après avoir vécu deux guerres, servi simultanément deux camps, être sauvagement attaqué par un reptile affamé et condamné de meurtre du plus illustre sorcier de notre siècle, puis relaxé…, commença-t-il en fixant ce morceau de sucre inutilisé qui traînait dans sa soucoupe, …je tiens à ma liberté.

\- Et selon vous, le mariage affecterait votre liberté ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre la dernière forme d'esclavage humaine légalement admise par notre société, non, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers les siens.

Face au sérieux de sa réponse et à ses propos réfractaires, la Lionne ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il comparait le mariage, une institution ayant pour but d'affirmer et de consolider l'amour entre deux personnes, à l'esclavagisme. Il n'y avait certainement que lui pour trouver un tel aspect négatif à une chose aussi simple et sentimentale que l'union de deux êtres. Merlin, elle n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien penser d'un autre sujet, comme le fait d'avoir des enfants. Cela devait être une aberration pour lui, une envie incontrôlable de repeupler la Terre entière et dont la majorité des personnes devraient s'abstenir pour ne pas transmettre leur stupidité à une nouvelle génération. À cette pensée, la Lionne rit de plus belle, ignorant les têtes curieuses qui se retournèrent vers elle ou dévisagèrent la mine bougonne de son voisin d'en face. Néanmoins, en voyant ses traits se faire menaçants, elle comprit qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se reprenne, et vite. Parvenant à tempérer son hilarité, Hermione prit une gorgée de café avant de remettre ses mèches en place pour dégager son visage.

\- Désolée, se sentit-elle obligée de s'excuser.

Mais cela ne sembla pas suffire, puisque dans les secondes et minutes qui suivirent, il ne desserra plus les dents. Elle l'avait sans aucun doute vexé en riant suite à sa réplique, se moquant ouvertement de son opinion. D'ailleurs, il semblait également éviter son regard puisque sa tête restait tournée vers la place qu'elle avait derrière elle. Sa réaction l'embarrassa, ne voulant pas être responsable plus que d'ordinaire de son agacement. Alors quand elle prit une autre lampée de sa boisson et que ses yeux se posèrent sur le panier rempli de courses, elle vit un détail qui pourrait casser ce nouveau silence pesant qui les entourait. Il y avait dans ce sac en osier une chose que Gillian n'avait pas inscrite sur la liste.

\- Vous avez acheté des fraises ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix la plus douce et prudente qui soit.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, souffla-t-il avec dédain.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Poursuivit-elle en ne se fiant pas à son ton repoussant.

Face à son obstination, Severus délaissa le pigeon qu'il était en train d'observer, tournant la tête vers son ancienne élève. Toute sa lassitude et son irritation transparurent à travers son expression polaire.

\- À votre avis Granger, pourquoi j'achèterais des fraises ?! Lança-t-il plus sarcastique que jamais. Peut-être parce que j'aime ce fruit et qu'ici, il n'a pas le goût fade et dénaturé qu'on trouve en Angleterre.

Malgré le fait qu'il la réprimande comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle était encore son élève et qu'il la fixe de son air pétrificateur, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, voire de totalement incongru. Au lieu de faire profil bas et de passer outre son mauvais caractère, son esprit prit un tout autre chemin en ouvrant une porte jusqu'à présent fermée à double tour. Il insuffla à Hermione une vision dérangeante, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait quitter cet océan noir qui était braqué sur elle. Une image dans laquelle la Gryffondor imagina le ventre dénudé d'une femme allongée sur un lit, sur lequel Rogue vint chercher à l'aide de ses dents une fraise recouverte de chantilly, coincée sur son nombril. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension lorsque cette idée s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant toutefois des traces derrière elle. Pourquoi Merlin pensait-elle soudainement à une chose pareille ?! D'autant qu'une pareille divagation était presque déplacée puisque le sujet de cette rêverie était pile assis en face d'elle.

\- Sachez que je préfère manger les fraises avec du chocolat fondu…, entendit-elle une voix basse murmurer ces mots qui ne firent que lui glacer le sang, …et non pas avec de la chantilly.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais elle en perdit ses mots. Il avait tout suivi, vu. Par Godric ! N'avait-il pas précisé qu'ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser la magie, sous n'importe quelle forme qu'elle soit ?! La Lionne resta abasourdie durant un moment, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sortir de cette torpeur. Elle s'empressa de fermer son esprit, tout en ignorant le fait qu'elle devait ressembler à une parfaite pivoine si elle en croyait la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de ses joues. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi pitoyable, embarrassée et honteuse. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?! Sa vision avait clairement des connotations sensuelles. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu le visage de cette femme au ventre nu qu'elle avait imaginée. Et surtout, que ce ne fut pas le sien. Courageusement, Hermione finit par relever lentement ses yeux vers les siens, appréhendant ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver.

Son visage était impassible, uniquement trahi par ces rides rieuses qui se trouvaient au coin de ses yeux, plissés, illuminés par une allégresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore.

\- J'ai omis de vous préciser que la zone d'interdiction renforcée concernant la magie ne s'appliquait pas à toute la ville, énonça-t-il d'une voix cruellement lente.

Oh, il paraissait prendre tellement son pied à la voir aussi mal à l'aise, que son embarras se transforma rapidement en une profonde colère. Elle détestait que l'on se joue d'elle. Ou plutôt, qu'il l'ait surprise à avoir une image aussi insensée à son sujet. La Lionne aurait pu lui balancer un virulent _Expelliarmus_ si elle avait eu sa baguette, puisqu'ils étaient apparemment dans un endroit où la magie n'était pas prohibée. Tant pis pour les moldus qui les entouraient. Ne pouvant toutefois que ronger son frein, elle se contenta de serrer ses mâchoires avant de vider sa tasse cul-sec.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer mettre au frai les provisions, lui dit-elle en le défiant du regard.

Une remarque qui lui attira un rictus goguenard. Hermione le vit à son tour terminer son café, sortir de la monnaie qu'il déposa sur la table, puis reporter son attention sur elle alors qu'il se levait gracieusement.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me rappeler le sens des priorités Granger, railla-t-il tout en se saisissant du panier.

À l'air narquois qui flottait sur son visage, elle sut immédiatement qu'il faisait référence à la vision qu'il avait interceptée dans ses pensées. Pestant contre ce don de Legilimens et sa tendance à toujours s'insinuer dans son esprit au mauvais moment, la jeune femme ne put que le suivre, se contentant de fulminer silencieusement à ses côtés sur le trajet du retour. Ce qu'il pouvait être hérissant ! Mais sa colère se dirigea également contre elle-même, se maudissant d'avoir eu cette image concernant son ancien Maître des Potions.

* * *

_Ça se taquine, ça se taquine ! Une matinée, en somme, tout à fait ordinaire...Ou presque. Et je suis sûr que vous avez déjà eu ce genre de pensées répréhensibles, qui vous tombent dessus au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins. C'est assez gênant, parfois...Moi oui, je l'avoue :p _

_Pour le chapitre 6, sortez les maillots de bain, les frites et le crocodile gonflable, parce que y a piscine ! Et comme je sais que vous adorez tous Louis, il sera beaucoup plus présent, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous._

_Ah oui, pour ce qui est de l'apparence physique de Severus, je me suis inspiré de la carrure de l'acteur qui l'incarne au cinéma. C'est un grand bonhomme loin d'être gringalet et qui connait le shampoing. Quant à son absence de cicatrice, j'ai cherché et l'auteur des livres n'en a jamais parlé...en même temps elle n'imaginait peut-être pas qu'on déshabille un jour son Severus...Du coup j'ai pris la liberté de ne pas lui en mettre, mais Severus s'expliquera lui-même sur le sujet dans le prochain chapitre._

_Voilà, comme toujours j'espère que ces petites minutes de lecture vous ont plu. Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews (surtout aux invités à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre) et lectures. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais indirectement vous m'influencez avec vos remarques. Comme cette histoire n'est pas finie d'être écrite, je prends note de chacun de vos critiques et points de vues pour la rédaction des prochains chapitres. Alors parfois, je modifie et rectifie certaines choses, suite à vos avis. Vos reviews ne sont donc pas inutiles, et malgré le foutu message automatique qui vous remercie, je prendrai le temps d'y répondre également._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end (ou de bonnes vacances pour les veinards) et à bientôt pour la suite, avec de nouvelles aventures :p_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour,_  
_Comme convenu, voici la suite. Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur ce même mot depuis un moment, ne parvenant pas vraiment à passer au suivant. Il butait pour la troisième fois dessus, l'obligeant à reprendre la phrase dans son intégralité, depuis le début. C'était pourtant un sujet qui l'intéressait : un essai dans lequel un sorcier expliquait ses recherches concernant de nouveaux sortilèges de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. D'autant plus que cela touchait directement la matière qu'il enseignait à Poudlard. Mais sa concentration lui faisait défaut, son esprit l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à Granger. Depuis qu'ils avaient été boire un café ce matin, Severus ne parvenait plus à effacer de sa mémoire l'image qu'il avait perçue dans les pensées de son ancienne élève. Sur le moment, il s'était délecté de la gêne grandissante qu'elle avait éprouvée. Jamais il n'aurait pu concevoir une situation dans laquelle cette maudite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout serait aussi abasourdie, restant sans voix. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu profiter de ces quelques minutes victorieuses ? Seulement voilà, après quelques heures de recul, le Serpentard ne trouvait cela plus du tout distrayant.

Elle l'avait imaginé en train d'attraper une fraise à la chantilly, posée sur le nombril d'un ventre féminin. On y voyait que sa tête, ce ventre et ce fruit ; toutefois il était inutile de disserter des heures sur le contexte de cette rêverie. Ils devaient être nus, probablement allongés sur un lit duveteux, se perdant dans des délices sucrés. S'agissait-il là d'un des fantasmes de la Lionne ? Severus devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'utiliser ses amantes comme assiette pour déguster une salade de fruits. Et puis cette femme avec qui elle l'avait associé, qui était-elle ? Son esprit lui trouva rapidement une réponse : Granger elle-même. À cette hypothèse, ses sourcils se froncèrent, n'appréciant en aucun cas cette idée. Une conclusion qui n'était cependant pas du goût de son corps qui y répondit beaucoup plus favorablement, lorsqu'il ressentit une légère chaleur glisser lentement de son ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Une sensation qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les rayons du soleil qui brillaient magistralement en cette belle après-midi. Et comme si son esprit voulut se liguer avec ce traitre de corps, la vision de la Rouge &amp; Or débarquant hier soir dans la chambre lui réapparut brutalement en tête, se souvenant de ces formes qu'il découvrait d'un œil nouveau.

D'un œil beaucoup trop appréciateur.

Severus pesta intérieurement contre la jeune femme, regrettant qu'elle l'ait accompagné. Il s'interdit de penser davantage à elle, focalisant son entière attention sur le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Et alors qu'il réussissait enfin à finir la lecture de cette page sur laquelle il rêvassait, Granger choisit ce moment pour faire irruption.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore à l'eau ? L'entendit-il s'étonner tandis que du coin de l'œil il percevait sa silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux.

Ne voulant pas à nouveau se perdre à la détailler du regard, l'homme trouva plus sage de relever son livre devant son visage, plongeant son nez dans ses pages. Bien, la Gryffondor n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

\- On t'attendait pour ça Hermione, répliqua joyeusement son cousin allongé sur la chaise longue voisine de la sienne.

Severus se contenta de pousser un sifflement désapprobateur, tandis que son sourcil s'arqua sarcastiquement sur son front. Il n'allait rien lâcher celui-là ?! Visiblement…D'ailleurs, le Serpentard était quasiment certain que pas même une alliance placée à l'annulaire gauche d'une femme devait réfréner ses motivations. Un pauvre jeune loup continuellement en rut. Le sorcier fut abruptement interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une ombre recouvrit son corps, le coupant de la chaleur agréable que transmettait ce soleil en lui caressant la peau. Mais connaissant l'origine de cet obstacle importun, Severus ne daigna pas lever la tête. Cela devait sans doute être Granger qui s'était arrêtée à son niveau, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Seulement, après quelques secondes atrocement silencieuses, il trouva cette situation étrange. Que faisait-elle ? Son esprit lui soumit la possibilité selon laquelle son attention était captivée par la jeune plastique sportive et bronzée de Louis. Une théorie qui lui fit serrer les mâchoires d'agacement et qui suffit à le forcer à lever les yeux vers les siens.

Elle n'était pas en train de baver devant le corps de son cousin. Non. Ses ambres se déplaçaient en ce moment même sur son propre torse, s'attardant apparemment sur ses quelques poils noirs qui descendaient sous son nombril. Il réprima l'envie de gesticuler sous cet examen visuel, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi détaillé. Elle fixait désormais son short gris qu'il portait, perdue dans sa contemplation.

Severus rationalisa la situation en se persuadant qu'elle n'avait indubitablement jamais pu imaginer que son ancien professeur puisse avoir une vie en-dehors de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas parce que sa peau était affreusement pâle qu'il n'appréciait pas le soleil. Ses origines étaient juste anglaises, jamais il ne serait aussi mat qu'un portugais. Et il était tout aussi humain qu'elle, sachant profiter de ses vacances comme le commun des mortels. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il voulait que celle qui l'accompagne soit une parfaite étrangère à ses yeux : elle n'aurait eu aucune idée préconçue à son sujet.

À l'inverse de Granger. Il se retint de peu de pousser un long soupir d'impatience, ne supportant plus que son regard soit ainsi braqué sur lui comme s'il était la dernière curiosité d'une foire à bestiaux. Uniquement parce qu'ils étaient en présence de Louis, Severus tempéra sa légère irritation, avant de réussir à desserrer les dents.

\- Hermione ? L'appela-t-il pour qu'elle redescende sur Terre.

Cela fonctionna, puisque l'instant d'après, il rencontra deux globes un tant soit peu exorbités, surpris. Mais très vite, comme à son habitude d'après ce qu'il en savait maintenant, la jeune femme reprit contenance et lui adressa un léger sourire. Le genre qui était tout à fait innocent au premier coup d'œil, mais qui cachait bien quelque chose pour un regard aussi avisé que le sien. Il n'affectionnait pas du tout cet air.

\- Je t'ai apporté de la crème solaire, annonça-t-elle tout en mettant en évidence le tube qu'elle tenait dans une main.

Oh, il la voyait déjà venir avec ses gros sabots. Elle voulait l'enduire de cette chose. Hors de question qu'elle le touche, surtout si c'était pour masser sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle absorbe la crème. Oh non, non, non. Mauvaise idée. Il s'agissait là, de la deuxième règle qu'il lui avait imposée et dont il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore oubliée. Ou pire, cette Lionne le faisait exprès. Il était de notoriété publique que ces Rouges &amp; Ors avaient une fâcheuse tendance à enfreindre toute forme de règlement que ce soit.

\- Tu as eu raison Hermione, intervint Louis tout en se levant de sa chaise longue. L'an dernier il est reparti en Angleterre aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse avec sa peau de british.

Puis il se mit à rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, ignorant totalement le regard noir que lui lança Severus. Le jeune homme lui offrit un large sourire amusé, avant d'aller plonger dans la piscine en prenant soin de les éclabousser au passage. Quel casse-pieds, pensa-t-il tout en ramenant son attention sur Granger qui était toujours plantée à ses côtés.

\- Très bien, donne-moi ça je vais m'en mettre, concéda-t-il en tendant la main pour qu'elle lui passe le tube de crème.

Mais pour toute réponse, il la vit passer sa tête de gauche à droite, dans un signe négatif. Son sourcil s'éleva d'incompréhension, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle désirait d'autre puisqu'il avait accepté de mettre de la crème solaire.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en mettre tout seul sur le visage et le dos voyons, lui expliqua-t-elle avec une telle évidence qu'il crut passer pour un idiot.

Et lorsque son regard glissa sur son cousin qui pataugeait derrière eux dans l'eau, Severus comprit à l'expression de son visage, que celui-ci se ravissait effectivement de le voir être aussi maladroit avec les délicates attentions de celle qui devait partager sa vie. Un comportement qu'il mettrait sans doute sur le compte de la pudeur, connaissant son penchant pour la discrétion quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée.

\- Redresse-toi, lui conseilla-t-elle bien que cela ait sonné davantage comme un ordre.

Ses paupières se plissèrent, alors qu'il se mordait presque l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de contester. Elle dépassait les bornes cette petite peste. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun recours, étant contraint d'obéir et d'accepter la situation qui s'imposait une nouvelle fois à lui. Résigné, Severus redressa donc son dos, se mettant assis sur sa chaise longue. Granger s'abaissa et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, collant ses fesses contre sa cuisse gauche. Serrant les dents jusqu'à sentir ce goût familier et métallique du sang, le sorcier se décala pour éviter plus que nécessaire le contact de sa peau. Il aurait pu l'expédier dans les airs à coups d'Expelliarmus, elle et son maudit air téméraire. Quoique…C'était bien trop expéditif. La torture serait plus adaptée, elle parviendrait à dissiper toute cette colère qu'il commençait à accumuler intérieurement à son égard.

\- Vous vous amusez, n'est-ce pas Granger ?! Siffla-t-il sèchement d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que Louis n'entende pas.

\- Autant que vous ce matin, répondit-elle du tac au tac avec cet air espiègle dans le fond des yeux.

C'était donc ça. Cette Gryffondor prenait plaisir à le mettre dans une situation qui était gênante pour lui, tout comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Depuis quand les Lions avaient la vengeance dans l'éventail de leurs caractéristiques ? Cela collait bien plus aux Serpents. Severus dut avouer que ce côté légèrement Serpentard qu'avait son ancienne élève et dont il faisait de plus en plus souvent l'objet, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle paraissait moins quelconque et ennuyeuse ainsi. Il pourrait presque la porter dans son estime, s'il en oubliait les vraies couleurs qui avaient été les siennes durant sept ans.

Le sorcier revint à l'instant présent quand il l'entendit ouvrir ce fichu tube de crème. Il l'observa s'en verser dans la main gauche, avant de reposer le flacon par terre et de lever les yeux vers les siens. Son regard le défia ouvertement, alors qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Ne sursautez pas surtout…

\- Taisez-vous et dépêchez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Son ton strict et glacial ne suffit guère à faire disparaitre l'hilarité chez la jeune femme. Au contraire, voilà que celle-ci riait maintenant aux éclats ! Il retira ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle plus tôt, elle était et resterait une horripilante Gryffondor. Que Salazar lui pardonne d'avoir cherché en elle des qualités dignes de sa maison. Excédé, Severus la crucifia littéralement sur place d'un regard menaçant pour qu'elle cesse son petit manège. Un stratagème qui sembla fonctionner, puisqu'il la vit cesser instantanément de rire, perdant également de sa prétentieuse témérité au passage. Bien, qu'elle n'oublie pas qui il était après tout. Gardant ses yeux fixés dans les siens, il ne fit même pas attention à cette petite main qui avança vers sa joue, une noisette de crème sur le bout des doigts. Les traits toujours aussi dangereux, il était trop occupé à la défier pour profiter de sa caresse volatile. Il devina que ses pupilles noires devenaient de plus en plus pesantes, dilatées sous une intensité quasi insoutenable, lorsqu'il sentit ses gestes s'accélérer. Elle tartina rapidement son autre joue, son menton et son front, pour finir par cette protubérance qui s'élevait au milieu de son visage.

Le professeur de DCFM fut ravi de savoir qu'il avait conservé un minimum de son pouvoir d'intimidation sur cette effrontée. Sa satisfaction devint même jubilatoire quand elle ne put plus soutenir son regard, baissant les yeux face aux siens. Un rictus releva alors le coin de ses lèvres, de manière tout à fait narquoise. Seulement, quand il s'aperçut que ses deux globes se baladèrent de son cou au reste de son torse, son contentement s'évapora pour ne laisser qu'un agacement amer.

\- Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il en désirant qu'elle arrête de le disséquer de la sorte avec son regard.

\- Je pensais…Enfin vous voyez, vous étiez espion et Mangemort…Du coup…, tenta-t-elle de trouver les bons mots sans y parvenir.

\- Si vous essayiez de faire des phrases, peut-être que vous seriez plus compréhensible, lui fit-il remarquer sarcastiquement.

À cette réplique, il la vit lever les yeux pour retrouver les siens, dévoilant cet air empli de curiosité.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que votre peau soit marquée par une multitude de cicatrices, plus ou moins sérieuses comme avec la blessure de Nagini, avoua-t-elle avec incompréhension. Je pensais que vous auriez gardé des traces des tortures que vous avez faites Voldemort…Mais vous n'avez rien, et comme la magie est impossible ici vous n'avez pas pu les dissimuler…

Malgré toutes ces années, le fait d'entendre le nom de ce monstrueux sorcier lui provoqua le même tressaillement habituel. Un frisson qui lui hérissait les poils le long de la colonne vertébrale, glaçant son sang sous son passage. Severus dut fermer les paupières quelques secondes, le temps de dissiper l'image de cette paire d'yeux démoniaques qu'il avait du affronter tant de fois. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son expression était marquée par une profonde aversion. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à nouveau cet ambre doux qui l'observait encore.

\- Ils ont simplement été suffisamment compétents à Saint-Mangouste pour que je ne garde aucune marque de morsure…, commença-t-il de sa voix basse dénuée de toute chaleur. Quant à ces « traces de tortures », à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Une question purement rhétorique. Néanmoins, quand il la vit prête à répondre, l'ancien Mangemort la coupa dans son élan.

\- Vous pensiez peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous châtiait à coups de fouet ? L'interrogea-t-il dans une raillerie. Qu'il nous frappait ? Ou nous entaillait avec une épée ? Nous brutalisait comme un stupide moldu le ferait ?!

Il renifla avec mépris, croisant ses bras contre son torse. Ses abysses restèrent collés à ces deux billes brunes, avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau.

\- Il ne se salissait pas les mains, préférant de loin les Doloris. Il prenait plaisir à voir ses fidèles se tordre de douleur à ses pieds, comme des vulgaires mouches à qui on arracherait leurs ailes. Une torture qui paralysait simultanément tous vos muscles, touchant de plein fouet votre système nerveux. Plus les cris de souffrance étaient forts, plus il intensifiait sa magie pour augmenter la puissance du sort. Ses Doloris étaient si vigoureux et répétitifs, qu'il venait un moment où vous ne priiez plus pour qu'il lève l'Impardonnable, mais pour qu'il vous achève. La douleur était si insupportable qu'elle vous brisait en deux, vous faisant croire que la mort était la seule issue pour que tout ça cesse. Il était capable de vous pousser jusqu'à la démence, ne faisant de vous plus qu'une pauvre loque démunie, défaite de toute humanité. Une vraie descente aux Enfers…

Severus termina sa tirade dans un murmure inquiétant, quasi-morbide, son regard voilé par tous ces fantômes qui l'habitaient depuis ces Guerres. Et à en juger par la mine légèrement livide de la jeune femme, elle en arriverait presque à regretter d'avoir posé la question. Il sut qu'elle saisissait parfaitement le sens de ses propos à cette lueur absente qui brillait dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle aussi avait subi les effets de ce sortilège.

\- Alors non Granger, ma peau n'est pas marquée par des cicatrices, reprit-il âprement. Toutes les tortures ne sont pas physiques. Certaines anéantissent une partie de ce qui vous caractérise et qui fait de vous un être humain.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il termina cette phrase, que le sorcier se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il reparlait de ce sujet. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait endurées pendant cette sombre époque. La dernière fois, ce devait être encore du vivant d'Albus, son seul et véritable confident. Cette constatation le dérouta un instant, se demandant comment il en était arrivé à parler aussi ouvertement à cette Gryffondor avec qui il n'avait échangé jusqu'à présent que des pics insignifiantes. Peut-être à cause de la douceur inconditionnelle de ses yeux. Une caractéristique qui lui rappelait forcément ce regard bleuté qui avait pour habitude de l'observer par-dessus ses verres en demi-lune.

Severus n'aima pas ça. Il venait de lui offrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, celle qui nuançait un tant soit peu l'image imperturbable qu'elle devait avoir de lui, comme tous ceux qui pensaient en vain le connaitre. Il aurait dû s'abstenir de répondre, l'envoyant aller voir ailleurs elle et sa curiosité maladive. Cette situation commençait à devenir étrange, l'atmosphère autour d'eux ayant radicalement changée, devenant plus intime. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient plus au bord de la piscine, assis sur cette chaise longue, mais bien seuls, juste eux, partageant une réelle conversation. Ce moment de flottement sembla s'éterniser, leurs regards encrés l'un dans l'autre. Il la vit prête à parler enfin, s'étonnant de ressentir une certaine appréhension pour ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

\- Bon, vous venez ?! S'impatienta son cousin depuis la piscine.

Une intervention qui acheva de les ramener à la réalité, les sortant de cette bulle qui les avait accueillis il y avait à peine quelques secondes de cela. Hermione tourna la tête vers le jeune brun qui se prélassait dans l'eau, s'efforçant de sourire aussi joyeusement que possible.

\- Je lui mets encore de la crème dans le dos, et j'arrive, l'informa-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur son ancien professeur.

Argh.  
Il avait oublié ce détail en cours de route. Face à la mine déterminée qu'elle avait, Severus comprit qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il finit donc par se retourner pour se coucher sur le ventre, prenant néanmoins le temps de pousser un long soupir d'exaspération au passage. Qu'elle ne croit pas qu'il le fasse de bonté de cœur non plus. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, son visage se dissimulant à merveille sous ses mèches d'un noir corbeau. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une texture fraîche se répandit dans son dos, zigzagant sur sa peau jusqu'à l'élastique de son short dans le creux de ses reins. Cette maudite crème solaire. Et si il avait malencontreusement fait abstraction des mains de Granger sur son visage tout à l'heure, cette fois-ci, Severus ne put ignorer les sensations qu'il ressentit quand elle commença à l'étaler. Les yeux clos, toute son attention était focalisée sur ses gestes. Impossible d'y échapper. Le sorcier sentit ses petites paumes bouger de ses reins à ses épaules, dans des mouvements circulaires tout à fait relaxants, avant qu'elles ne redescendent puis recommencent. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait réprimander ce sentiment d'apaisement qui dissipa chaque gramme de contrariété accumulé depuis ce début d'après-midi.

Ses doigts étaient habiles, conquérants et pas du tout intimidés. Ils parcouraient chacun de ses muscles dorsaux comme un nouveau territoire à découvrir, avant d'y prendre possession puis de passer au suivant. Elle était en train de le masser. Et à en croire par sa dextérité, Granger faisait tout son possible pour s'appliquer. Jamais une femme ne lui avait prodigué un tel soin.

D'ailleurs son esprit fut si détendu, qu'il lui suggéra une image tout aussi incongrue que celle qu'il avait surprise ce matin dans les pensées de la Gryffondor. Severus vit la Lionne complètement nue venir l'enfourcher, son buste s'abaissant contre son corps. Il s'imagina les sensations que provoqueraient ses deux seins moelleux pesant de chaque côté de sa colonne, son ventre s'arquant contre ses reins et sa douce toison chatouillant ses fesses. Mais ce qu'il apprécierait le plus dans ce moment, ce serait ce souffle chaud qui taquinerait son oreille, provoquant sur toute son échine une chair de poule délicieusement excitante. Oh oui. Son bassin se représenta parfaitement ce corps chaud et féminin reposant dans son dos, bouillant de désirs et délices inassouvis qu'il pourrait combler.

Par les écailles de Serpentard !

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque Severus se rendit compte qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur Granger.

\- Alors ?

Ce murmure poussa quelques mèches de cheveux contre son oreille, le chatouillant au passage. L'homme se retint de justesse de frissonner comme dans sa rêverie, ses yeux restant écarquillés sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Était-ce toujours son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Ou avait-elle bien parlé ? Par Merlin. Heureusement que son visage était entièrement dissimulé derrière son rideau capillaire, son trouble n'étant ainsi pas visible par la Lionne.

\- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, reprit cette voix joyeuse. Je vous laisse la crème, pour que vous en mettiez sur le reste de votre corps. C'est dommage, si j'avais su je ne m'en serais pas mise pour que vous puissiez me rendre la pareille…

Hein ?!

Mais qu'elle déguerpisse ! Qu'elle aille loin de lui et qu'elle ôte ses mains de son corps. Cette Gryffondor commençait à devenir beaucoup trop nocive pour lui en cet instant. Comme si ses élucubrations ne suffisaient pas, il fallait qu'elle vienne lui murmurer une telle chose à l'oreille. Lui rendre la pareille. Granger désirait qu'il s'occupe aussi bien de son dos qu'elle venait de le faire ? Elle voulait qu'il la touche, caressant une partie de ce corps auquel il accordait bien trop d'attention ces derniers temps. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La semaine était loin d'être terminée, il était alors inutile de rajouter davantage de complications à leur relation déjà suffisamment bancale. Severus dut toutefois reconnaitre que passer tout son temps à ses côtés allait être légèrement plus problématique que ce qu'il prévoyait. Oh, il parviendrait parfaitement à se contrôler. Il n'était plus un gamin à l'image de son cousin. Seul son subconscient s'accorderait des petits écarts, comme cette vision inappropriée qu'il venait d'avoir.

Cependant, si Granger s'amusait à le provoquer, le sorcier ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Il ferait fi de toutes les différences qui les opposent, pour laisser ses bas instincts prendre le dessus. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à l'en avertir, pour que les choses soient limpides en tout point entre eux.

Alors lorsqu'il parvint à se ressaisir et quand son short reprit un aspect convenable, Severus se retourna pour s'assoir sur le transat. Il vit Louis s'amuser à balancer la Rouge &amp; Or dans l'eau, tentant de lui faire boire la tasse à plusieurs reprises. Le Serpentard poussa un sifflement réprobateur face à leur puérilité, avant de finir de se mettre de la crème solaire sur ses jambes et bras, ainsi que sur son torse. Enfin protégé des rayons ultraviolets de ce soleil qui brillait toujours aussi fièrement dans un magnifique ciel bleu, Severus put les rejoindre dans la piscine. Il se contenta néanmoins de faire quelques longueurs, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de se joindre à leurs enfantillages. L'eau et la nage apaisèrent son esprit échauffé par ses récentes pensées, lui permettant de reprendre entièrement le contrôle sur lui-même. Malgré tout, il garda un œil sur les agissements de son cousin, s'assurant qu'il n'en profitait pas pour redoubler ses attentions à l'égard d'Hermione. Certes, ils faisaient semblant d'être ensemble. Mais Severus n'avait jamais été du genre partageur.

Un trait de caractère qu'il ne put réfréner lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'eau après y être restés plusieurs heures. Tous les trois emmitouflés dans des serviettes, ils se dirigèrent vers les deux seules chaises longues. Un problème numérique que Louis dissipa très rapidement lorsqu'il s'installa sur l'une d'entre elles, les yeux rivés sur Hermione.

\- On peut partager un transat ensemble, lui indiqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il y a assez de place pour deux…

Quelque peu mal à l'aise suite à sa proposition, la concernée tourna la tête vers Severus qui avait déjà pris possession de l'autre chaise longue. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, lui donnant un air horriblement sévère tandis que son regard ombrageux foudroyait son cousin. Elle n'eut guère besoin d'attendre davantage qu'il réagisse, sa voix grave se fit très vite entendre.

\- Excellente idée Louis, railla-t-il en ne cachant nullement son désaccord sur la chose. Il y a effectivement suffisamment de place pour deux personnes…

Hermione l'observa ensuite baisser entièrement le dossier du transat, pour qu'il soit complètement à l'horizontal. Il resserra sa serviette autour de ses épaules, puis se laissa tomber sur le flan, couché. Et en effet, il restait un léger espace devant lui, qui pourrait l'accueillir si elle se plaçait de la même manière que son ancien professeur. Elle serait alors allongée à quelques millimètres à peine de son corps. Si jamais elle bougerait ses jambes, elles se retrouveraient croisées aux siennes.

Merlin. La jeune femme en frissonna d'avance. Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de Rogue, où elle constata sans surprise qu'il était en train de la fixer. Son regard était beaucoup moins rêche que celui adressé plus tôt à Louis. Sans doute parce qu'il était justement en train de lui demander silencieusement de venir le rejoindre, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied de son cousin. Une requête à laquelle elle accéda. Minutieusement, la Gryffondor s'installa sur le peu d'espace qu'il restait sur cette chaise longue, se mettant à son tour sur le flanc afin d'avoir ce corps masculin derrière elle. Leurs serviettes s'effleurèrent, alors que son corps se tendait à l'éventualité qu'il puisse être en contact avec le sien à tout instant. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle, le deviner se perdre contre le sommet de son crâne. Cette soudaine proximité était très troublante.

Et face à elle, Hermione aperçut Louis afficher une mine contrite en les voyant aussi étroitement allongés, contraint d'accepter son nouvel échec. Le jeune homme finit par se coucher sur le dos, fermant les yeux pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil en cette fin d'après-midi. Bien qu'il soit très gentil, drôle et intéressant, son comportement l'embarrassait par moment. Quand il se faisait trop insistant, notamment. Heureusement que Severus réagissait au quart de tour, pensa-t-elle avec un faible sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- En fait…, commença-t-elle à voix basse à l'attention du Serpentard, …vous êtes plutôt possessif, n'est-ce pas ?

Jaloux aurait été un terme beaucoup trop fort, impliquant des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être entre eux. Et elle était certaine que ce mot faisait parti de sa liste de notions à proscrire, tout comme « mignon ».

\- Non, l'entendit-elle grogner derrière elle.

Son ton bourru sonna si faux qu'elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer plus vivement, amusée par sa réponse.

\- Dommage, ça n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire vous savez, lui indiqua-t-elle avec malice.

Si Hermione s'était retournée à ce moment précis, elle aurait vu les mâchoires de l'ancien Mangemort se contracter, son flegme s'effritant dangereusement sous cet aveu. Oh que oui, le reste de la semaine allait mettre à rude épreuve le self-control de l'ex-espion si la Gryffondor poursuivait dans cette voie.

* * *

_Ahhh ce Louis et ses multiples tentatives. Faudrait quand même que Severus le remette à sa place un jour, non ? Mmh, faudra attendre encore un peu pour ça...Bon, ils avancent, lentement mais sûrement. Soyez patients surtout !_

_Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, vos nombreuses lectures et reviews me font évidemment très plaisir. Je n'en serai jamais blasé. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même s'il n'y a pas eu de crocodile gonflable au final ahahah. Le prochain chapitre sera pour ce week-end, alors à très vite ! Passez une bonne fin de semaine ;p_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous,  
Voici la suite donc...bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

\- C'est bien la première fois ! Depuis quand ça te prend ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu restais toujours à la maison comme un ermite.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas quel était le sujet de cette conversation qui commençait à devenir houleuse. En approchant, elle avait certes reconnu les voix de Louis et Severus, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à saisir le début de leur échange. Intriguée, la jeune femme parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la cuisine, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient apparemment tous. En poussant la porte entrouverte, elle vit effectivement les deux cousins debout, le brun adossé négligemment contre le réfrigérateur, tandis que son ancien professeur restait droit comme un « i », au milieu de la pièce. Et sur la gauche, elle distingua Gaspard de dos, occupé à préparer le repas si elle en croyait les bruits familiers de casseroles entrechoquées et crépitements en tout genre. Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte jusqu'à présent, qu'il était déjà presque midi. Ce rythme vacancier lui faisait un bien fou, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ce fut à cet instant que les hommes remarquèrent sa présence. L'aîné retourna à ses fourneaux, alors que les deux autres la fixèrent, lui donnant l'horrible impression qu'ils allaient profiter de sa venue pour la mêler à leur différend.

\- Hermione, tu arrives pile au bon moment, lui indiqua Louis avant de reposer son attention sur Severus.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Curieuse, la Lionne s'avança jusqu'à cet îlot où Gaspard s'afférait désormais à découper plusieurs légumes. Elle grimpa sur l'un des tabourets qui l'entourait, avant de tourner la tête vers le moldu.

\- Pourquoi ? Le questionna-t-elle patiemment, sentant qu'il n'attendait que cela pour reprendre la parole.

\- Je dois passer au bureau cet après-midi, alors je ne vous accompagnerai pas pour visiter Carcassonne, commença-t-il à expliquer en braquant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Mais je me disais que nous pourrions sortir boire un verre ce soir…

\- Excellente idée, ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

Et du coin de l'œil, Hermione aperçut le corps de Rogue se tendre légèrement. Était-ce suite à sa remarque ? Elle avait certes remarqué son comportement quelque peu possessif à son égard, à chaque nouvelle remarque ou proposition formulée par Louis. Une attitude qui l'amusait, n'ayant jamais soupçonné qu'il était du genre à agir ainsi. Toutefois, quand elle le vit s'approcher ensuite d'elle, la Gryffondor préféra penser que cette crispation provenait de ses muscles trop longtemps raidis. Ce qui expliquerait également son envie de venir s'assoir sur le tabouret voisin du sien.

\- Et quand j'en ai parlé tout à l'heure, Severus a tout de suite précisé qu'il venait, reprit le jeune brun avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

À côté d'elle, Hermione entendit une sorte de sifflement, un signe de contrariété. Posant ses yeux sur le profil unique de l'ex-Mangemort, elle devina à ses traits tirés qu'il n'appréciait en aucun cas d'être le centre de la conversation. Ainsi, voilà de quoi ils étaient en train de parler lorsqu'elle avait capté des bribes de phrases. En quoi était-ce si étonnant que Rogue veuille sortir ce soir ?

Les mots de Louis lui revinrent brutalement en tête. _Tu restais toujours à la maison comme un ermite_. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la Rouge &amp; Or se souvenait d'un professeur de Potions qui ne se mélangeait pas avec ses collègues, ne participait jamais aux bals ou sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un solitaire, oui. Sauf qu'elle avait mis cette tendance sur le compte du contexte de l'époque, puisqu'il était membre de l'Ordre et Mangemort à la fois. Une situation bien trop compliquée pour développer des relations avec qui que ce soit.

Mais en réalité, cette insociabilité n'avait strictement rien à voir avec un contexte en particulier, puisqu'elle faisait manifestement partie de son caractère. À un tel point, qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir avec son propre cousin. Dans ce cas, pourquoi accepter aujourd'hui ?

La réponse lui vint de suite. Rogue s'était décidé à faire une exception parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Louis seul avec elle, le soir, autour d'un verre dans un bar de la ville. Ses sourcils se froncèrent une nouvelle fois, se demandant en qui il avait le moins confiance entre son cousin et elle.

\- Alors j'ai besoin de toi Hermione, poursuivit soudainement Louis en l'arrachant à ses pensées. Tu peux nous confirmer que c'est inhabituel que Severus se porte volontaire pour boire un simple verre en soirée ?

En voyant Gaspard lever la tête des petits légumes qu'il taillait en julienne pour poser son attention sur elle, Hermione comprit que cela devait réellement être exceptionnel pour qu'ils soient tous pendus à ses lèvres. Par Merlin, qu'était-elle censée dire ? À sa connaissance, oui, il était un ermite. Mais s'ils étaient ensemble, cela pourrait être logique qu'il veuille également venir pour une fois, non ? Sauf que le problème ne résidait pas vraiment dans le fait qu'il souhaite sortir, mais plutôt qu'il se soit de suite proposé. Il aurait pu attendre de savoir si elle désirait y aller pour annoncer qu'il les suivait, prétendant alors l'accompagner.

Mmh. Non. C'était bien trop chevaleresque pour lui.

La Lionne comprit très vite ce qui avait dû se passer. Rogue s'était probablement énervé en se rendant compte que Louis comptait l'inviter à sortir, dans l'espoir d'être seul avec elle. Et en bon Serpentard qu'il était, Severus lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en annonçant directement qu'il viendrait. Non seulement il gâchait ses plans, le freinant dans ses ardeurs perpétuelles, mais il lui rappelait également que c'était avec lui qu'elle était.

C'était déjà bien plus plausible et cela collait à merveille avec ce qu'elle savait désormais des manières du Vert &amp; Argent. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à légitimer son comportement aux yeux de sa famille.

\- Non, je ne vois rien d'anormal là-dedans, finit-elle enfin par annoncer d'une voix douce.

En reposant son attention sur Rogue, Hermione eut tout juste le temps de voir une lueur de soulagement transpercer la noirceur de son regard, avant qu'il ne redevienne indéchiffrable. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, elle enchaîna avec un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Severus sait que je suis toujours partante pour sortir, surtout s'il m'accompagne, expliqua-t-elle tout en portant sa main droite sur le bras gauche du sorcier. Et sachant l'effort que cela représente pour lui, j'en apprécie d'autant plus chaque minute passée en sa compagnie…

Merlin, voilà qu'elle reprenait son air horriblement énamouré.

Jusqu'à présent, aucune femme ne s'était comportée de la sorte à son égard. Et la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il s'agissait d'une de ses anciennes élèves qui remplaçait son escorte-girl défaillante. C'était affreusement pathétique. Toutefois, une infime partie de lui parvint néanmoins à profiter de cette situation rocambolesque. Celle qui appréciait le contact de cette petite main sur son avant-bras, tout comme ces yeux marron qui diffusaient une douceur inconditionnelle qui lui était personnellement destinée. Même si tout ceci n'était que duperies, Severus aimait cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, comme s'il avait une importance folle pour elle.

Du moins, uniquement cette infime partie de lui.

\- Je trouve ça adorable, fit remarquer Gaspard alors qu'il leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de reposer son attention sur ses casseroles.

Un qualificatif qui s'approchait de celui qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. L'ancien espion parvint cependant à maitriser sa grimace de répugnance qui tentait désespérément de se peindre sur ses traits. Il n'était en rien _adorable_. Mais sur ce coup, il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. C'était de sa faute si Granger le faisait passer pour un homme prévenant et…adorable. Severus n'avait pas pu se faire à l'idée de la laisser filer ce soir, en compagnie de son cousin dangereusement trop intéressé par elle.

\- Mignon même…, précisa Louis.

Cette fois-ci, son visage se déforma sous ce commentaire. Ses yeux quittèrent Granger pour rechercher ceux de son fichu cousin. Toujours adossé contre le réfrigérateur, il ne se cachait pas pour sourire de toutes ses dents. Ce rejeton se moquait ouvertement de lui. Agacé, Severus le foudroya sur place, avant de se lever pour sortir sur la terrasse. Derrière lui, il réussit à entendre Granger qui expliquait à son oncle et son cousin qu'il ne supportait pas le terme « mignon », surtout s'il lui était destiné, avant que le rire de Louis ne flotte dans la cuisine.

Bon sang. Il n'était pas aidé avec ces deux là. Était-il utile de préciser qu'il regrettait déjà de s'être proposé pour sortir ce soir ? Bande de gamins. Le Serpentard pressentait que son cousin serait encore plus agaçant que ce matin. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus certain de pouvoir supporter encore longtemps cet intérêt accru qu'il avait pour la Rouge &amp; Or. À leur arrivée, Severus l'avait accepté, connaissant ses tendances de coureur de jupons. Mais après trois jours, n'avait-il pas encore compris que Granger n'était plus libre ? Du moins, en théorie. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pu se libérer pour les accompagner à Carcassonne. Cette après-midi de répit fut la bienvenue pour l'ex-Mangemort.

Une quiétude qui disparut rapidement lorsque la soirée arriva. Ils étaient effectivement sortis tous les trois, suivant l'autochtone dans les rues animées de Narbonne. Il les conduisait apparemment dans un bar où il avait l'habitude de rejoindre ses amis les vendredis soirs pour démarrer comme il se devait les week-ends. Quand ils entrèrent, Severus comprit que Louis n'avait pas menti. À peine avait-il franchi la porte que le barman le saluait d'un geste de la main, des serveuses l'embrassèrent sur la joue alors qu'ils avançaient à l'intérieur, et quelques autres personnes vinrent échanger deux trois mots avec lui.

\- Il est connu comme le dragon blanc ici, lui glissa Hermione en observant son cousin avec un sourire amusé.

Une constatation dont il aurait pu se passer. Il l'avait remarqué, inutile qu'elle en rajoute. Le Serpentard sentit ses entrailles se serrer, tout comme ses mâchoires, alors qu'une douce colère se répandait en lui. Il lui fallut toutefois plusieurs minutes pour comprendre la source de cet énervement soudain. Au début, il crut que c'était à cause du fait d'avoir constamment son ancienne élève dans les pattes, ce qui l'avait amené à venir dans ce bar ce soir. Mais lorsqu'ils s'installèrent et que Louis commanda des mojitos parce qu'_« ici ils servent les meilleurs de la ville »_, Severus comprit. Il était énervé après le jeune homme. Le moldu était en tout point son opposé. Enjoué, sociable, jeune, séduisant, drôle et visiblement aimé de tous partout où il allait ; il était une vraie tête à claques. Surtout qu'il parvenait également à faire rire Granger avec une facilité déconcertante.

Où faisait-elle exprès d'être aussi réceptive à son humour ? Cette maudite Lionne en serait capable.

Ronchon, Severus ne desserra pas les dents lorsque leurs cocktails arrivèrent. Il écouta vaguement les histoires que le brun ne cessait de raconter pour impressionner Hermione, jouant avec les feuilles de menthe qu'il faisait tournoyer dans son verre. Cette boisson moldue n'était pas mauvaise, peut-être trop légère à son goût. Ce rhum ne valait pas son habituel whisky-pur-feu. Et alors qu'il allait boire une autre gorgée de ce jus de fruits à peine alcoolisé, quelque chose de chaud paralysa tous ses sens.

Sa bouche se crispa sur la paille, ses yeux manquant de peu de s'écarquiller comme deux billes. D'un coup d'œil furtif, il comprit que la Lionne venait de poser sa main droite sur la sienne, son pouce caressant distraitement sa peau blafarde. Un geste affectueux qu'elle fit apparemment le plus naturellement possible, puisqu'elle écoutait toujours le discours de Louis, son attention rivée sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ne pouvant pas la retirer comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, Severus se contenta de s'interdire de ressentir le moindre contentement à ce nouveau contact. À la place, ses onyx glissèrent sur la silhouette de sa voisine, remontant vers son visage.

Si ce mojito n'avait guère plus d'effet chez lui qu'un jus de citrouille, il en était tout autrement pour la jeune femme. Son regard affûté remarqua la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues, cette lueur pétillante qui animait ses yeux et puis son comportement qui commençait à se désinhiber. Aucun doute que l'alcool s'insinuait en elle comme de l'eau sur une éponge. Il était prêt à parier dix gaillons qu'il devrait la porter pour rentrer, si elle avait le malheur de boire un autre de ces verres.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez ensemble.

Cette phrase ramena Severus à la réalité, sa tête se tournant vers Louis. Sapristi. Son cousin serait-il plus futé alcoolisé que sobre ? Le sorcier sentit la petite paume coincée sur le dos de sa main gauche se crisper, comprenant que Granger fut prise par la même angoisse que lui. Et le fait de la savoir alcoolisée ne le rassura en rien. Toutefois, elle fut celle qui parvint à reprendre ses esprits la première.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui dissimula son trouble.

\- Je ne sais pas…, commença Louis en les regardant alternativement puis leurs mains reliées, …je dirais que vous êtes…différents…mal assortis…Je ne sais pas…Il manque un truc…

Un _truc_ ? Des sentiments sans aucun doute, pensa amèrement Severus.

\- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce qu'on s'embrasse devant toi pour te prouver que ce _truc_ existe entre nous, non ? Plaisanta Hermione en commençant à rire légèrement.

\- Si, ce serait une solution, répliqua-t-il très sérieusement en croisant ses bras contre son torse pour s'adosser contre son siège.

\- Certainement pas ! S'indigna vivement Severus.

Peut-être trop rapidement, d'ailleurs, puisque plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, dont celles de son cousin et Granger. D'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'il desserrait les dents depuis leur venue dans ce bar. Il aurait sûrement dû modérer sa réponse. Mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette stupide idée ?!

Son regard polaire se posa sur Louis, énervé qu'il leur demande ça. Puis sur la Gryffondor, agacé qu'elle lui suggère de pareilles choses.

Et après, ça serait quoi s'il n'était toujours pas convaincu ? Un strip-tease collectif ? Son ancienne élève qui lui fait une lap-dance ? Ou ils devraient se tripoter tout simplement sous les yeux de Louis ?

Non, mais franchement. N'y avait-il que lui pour percevoir l'absurdité de la situation ?! Vraisemblablement, s'il en croyait leurs expressions incrédules.

\- Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à te prouver quoique ce soit, s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix froide en fixant son cousin. Ce qui se passe entre Hermione et moi est de l'ordre du privé.

Malgré son air menaçant, le brun ne fut guère impressionné. Au contraire, il se laissa aller à sourire.

\- Ce que tu peux être coincé ma parole…, critiqua Louis avant que son regard ne tombe sur leurs verres quasiment vides. Je vais commander une seconde tournée, mais dès que je reviens, on en rediscute.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à dire sur le sujet, n'en démordit pas Severus.

Malheureusement pour lui, le sorcier ne put que voir son cousin balayer sa phrase d'un signe de la main, avant qu'il ne se lève pour disparaitre dans la foule qui s'était amassée depuis leur arrivée dans ce bar. L'emmerdeur. Il avait décidé d'être pénible aujourd'hui ? Ou c'était un comportement qu'il leur réservait ? Le Serpentard pesta, avant de finir son verre d'une traite. Cet alcool n'était décidément pas suffisamment fort pour apaiser ses nerfs. Il sentait encore la colère bouillir en lui, prête à exploser à tout moment. Cette journée s'éternisait, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : retrouver son lit, sa solitude, son manoir et son whisky.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Cette voix féminine lui arracha un grognement de lassitude. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Il avait envie de partir, laissant son cousin et cette Gryffondor en plan. Au lieu de cela, Severus retira sa main de la sienne, avant de tourner sa tête vers ce regard qui le scrutait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lui proposer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ? La questionna-t-il rudement. C'est votre esprit alcoolisé qui s'est exprimé, ou votre bêtise naturelle ?

\- Je…j'ai…, fut-elle prise au dépourvu sous le ton rêche de sa voix.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, confirma-t-il sur le même ton. Bêtise naturelle…Réfléchissez donc à deux fois avant de parler Granger. À moins que vous ne soyez déjà bien trop imbibée pour penser clairement.

Ah, ce que cela pouvait être distrayant. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin : être brut, cassant et ô combien sarcastique. C'était comme un exutoire à tous ses tourments. Et Severus n'avait d'ailleurs aucun scrupule à utiliser Granger. Il vit son visage perdre de son allégresse sous ses propos piquants, mais n'en eut cure. À cet instant, il la tenait pour responsable de tous ses problèmes. Elle s'était proposée pour venir après tout, non ? Et bien il n'y avait pas de service après-vente, qu'elle n'ose même pas se plaindre. La surveillant du coin de l'œil, l'homme aperçut son plaisantin de cousin revenir avec trois nouveaux verres de ce cocktail moldu. Une boisson d'enfants, pensa-t-il avec un rictus goguenard. Louis ne tiendrait plus debout avec un seul petit verre de son whisky sorcier.

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, les informa le moldu en reprenant sa place en face d'eux. Un petit jeu très simple…

\- Ah, parce que maintenant on doit jouer ? Railla l'ainé du trio en élevant un sourcil sur son front.

\- Histoire de délier vos langues, oui, répondit malicieusement Louis en attrapant sa paille entre ses lèvres pour boire sa boisson.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ce jeu ? Demanda curieusement Hermione.

\- Je vous pose à chacun une question sur l'autre, vous devez y répondre en moins de quatre secondes, développa-t-il. Si vous mettez trop de temps à réfléchir, ou que vos réponses ne s'accordent pas…c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette relation que vous avez.

Par Salazar. Et cette brillante idée lui était tombée du ciel en allant chercher à boire ?! Il avait réellement l'intention de les tester avec ce maudit jeu. Severus n'aimait pas ça du tout. D'autant plus qu'il venait de cracher son venin sur Granger et que cette dernière pourrait tout faire capoter avec sa pitoyable résistance à l'alcool. Tournant la tête vers la gauche, le sorcier remarqua qu'elle était justement en train de le regarder. Il perçut une lueur diabolique dans le blanc de ses yeux, qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. De la vengeance ? De la témérité ? De l'imprudence ? Il ne pouvait le dire, l'éclairage était trop tamisé pour qu'il distingue clairement son expression.

\- C'est parti ! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement en rompant leur échange visuel pour fixer ces perles vertes.

De la connerie.

Oui, voilà, ce qui devait briller dans ses ambres pour qu'elle sorte une réponse pareille. La Gryffondor était décidée à jouer, et cela au détriment de Rogue s'il le fallait. Ce dernier râla intérieurement contre cette soirée qui ne semblait pas s'améliorer, noyant son désespoir dans cet alcool de fillette parsemé de feuilles de menthe.

\- Très bien, on va commencer en douceur, les prévint Louis en posant alternativement son attention sur chacun d'entre eux. Souvenez-vous, moins de quatre secondes !

Severus vit Hermione hocher consciencieusement de la tête, apparemment concentrée dans sa tâche. Il eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par penser que peut-être cela pourrait être…intéressant. Ils s'en étaient bien sortis lorsqu'on leur avait demandé l'histoire de leur rencontre. Alors, pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Hermione, commença le jeune homme, dis-moi la couleur préférée de Severus.

Facile, pensa le concerné.

\- Le noir, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- À ton tour Severus, dis-moi sa couleur préférée, l'interrogea son cousin.

\- Le rouge, lança-t-il avec dédain.

\- L'amie d'enfance d'Hermione ?

\- Elena McFray

\- Et pour Severus ?

\- Lily Evans

\- Les meilleurs amis d'Hermione ?

\- Les Weasley et les Potter

\- Et ceux de Severus ?

\- Il n'en a pas…

Louis se mit à rire suite à sa réponse, l'entraînant dans son hilarité. Severus se renfrogna. N'aurait-elle pas pu modérer sa franchise ? Il serra les dents, s'empêchant de dire quoique se soit. Attrapant son verre, il prit une longue gorgée qui rafraichit sa gorge sous le passage frai de ce liquide.

Comprenant sans doute qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'ils se moquent aussi explicitement de lui, les deux jeunes finirent par se reprendre, buvant à leur tour un peu de leurs mojitos.

\- Vous vous en sortez plutôt bien…, constata Louis avec l'ombre d'un sourire distrait. On continue ! Severus, dis-moi ce qu'Hermione préfère chez toi.

Hein ?! Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

\- Ma voix, répondit-il tout de même rapidement sans réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi ? S'intéressa son cousin en fronçant les sourcils, interloqué.

\- Elle est capable de littéralement m'émoustiller quand elle devient suave, sensuelle…, avoua brusquement Hermione d'une voix plus basse en l'aidant à se sortir de cette situation.

Les deux hommes posèrent simultanément leur attention sur elle, surpris d'une réponse si…honnête. Elle était en train d'emmener la conversation dans un tout nouveau sens, chose dont ils eurent tous parfaitement conscience.

\- Et toi Hermione, qu'est-ce que Severus préfère chez toi ? Poursuivit néanmoins Louis avec davantage de curiosité.

\- Mes seins.

Bordel.  
_Ses seins_. Sérieusement ?! Elle avait osé, cette folle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Severus serra si fort ses mâchoires qu'il en eut mal aux dents, se retenant d'exploser pour la prier de réfléchir avant de répondre. Ce jeu devenait dangereux, ils avançaient tout droit en direction des sables mouvants.

Et inévitablement, le sorcier ne put empêcher son regard de tomber sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses seins étaient couverts par son chemisier. Mais à leurs vues, son esprit lui rappela vicieusement ce soutien-gorge exquis qu'il avait trouvé dans leur armoire. Une image qui le mit mal à l'aise, le poussant à poser ses coudes sur la table pour adopter une position qui dissimulait le léger éveil de son anatomie.

Se maudissant de réagir aussi vite à si peu, Severus leva la tête vers le visage de la Lionne. S'il en croyait son expression, elle s'amusait. Beaucoup, même. La peste !

\- Et il faut aussi que je t'explique pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il à Louis dans un sarcasme, tandis qu'il reposait son attention sur lui.

\- Non, ça va, je peux le deviner, rit-il avant d'observer Hermione. Dis-moi quelle a été ta meilleure partie de jambes en l'air avec lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! Intervint Severus, énervé. Je croyais avoir été clair tout à l'heure à propos de notre vie privée.

\- C'est bon Severus, calme-toi, le tempéra Hermione en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Non, protesta-t-il hargneusement. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, tout comme tu n'as pas à lui répondre. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

\- Roh ! Alors que ça commence à devenir croustillant ? Se plaignit Louis, souriant toujours. Restez. Au moins pour cette question, après libre à vous de rentrer.

\- D'accord. Le temps de finir nos verres, acquiesça la jeune femme avant de poser son regard sur son prétendu compagnon. Severus ?

Il ne pouvait pas la traîner de force en-dehors de ce bar, non ? Encore une fois résigné, le sorcier ne put que pousser un long soupir de lassitude, contraint de subir cette situation. D'un geste de la tête, il accepta. Une réponse, boire cul-sec et ils partiraient. Tournant alors les yeux vers son ancienne élève, le professeur attendit tout comme son cousin qu'elle leur avoue quelle avait été cette fameuse galipette qu'elle était supposée avoir adorée. Malgré sa colère permanente, l'homme ne put réfréner sa curiosité. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir leur sortir cette fois-ci ?

Avalant deux longues gorgées de mojito, ils la virent prendre son temps pour répondre. Severus, contrairement à Louis, sut que c'était surtout pour qu'elle invente sur le vif une repartie.

\- Celle que j'ai préférée…, débuta-t-elle d'une voix lente et basse, …c'était celle où on était censé faire un gâteau ensemble. Mais j'ai fini assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, du chocolat fondu étalé un peu partout sur mon corps…

Sa main se crispa sur son verre à cet aveu construit de toute pièce. Où avait-elle été chercher ça ?! Severus ferma un instant les yeux, s'interdisant de matérialiser ses paroles dans son esprit. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il se voyait déjà la prendre sauvagement sur le marbre de sa cuisine, lapant ce chocolat chaud qui entourerait sa délicieuse poitrine.

Bordel, bordel, bordel ! Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui mette de telles idées en tête. Le Serpent fulmina en sentant son entrejambe tressauter, complètement consentante. Il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici avant que cette situation n'empire. Ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement, puis il finit d'une traite son second verre.

\- Et moi, c'était dans mon jacuzzi, annonça-t-il abruptement tout en se levant.

Le professeur sortit un billet de sa poche qu'il déposa sur la table, payant ainsi leurs consommations. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la sorcière encore assise.

\- Maintenant on y va, lui commanda-t-il durement sans lui laisser le choix.

* * *

_Qui veut faire un gâteau au chocolat avec Severus ? Il a un très beau plan de travail, en marbre apparemment. Et il a aussi un jacuzzi...Il est plein de surprises. _

_Sinon, oui, le retour jusqu'à la maison de sa tante sera compliqué. ___Pauvre Severus, sa longue journée n'est pas prête de s'achever ! _Mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour voir comment ils vont s'en sortir. Chapitre qui sera publié le week-end prochain. _

_Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Et merci aussi à vous, chers invités, qui avaient reviewé dans le précédent chapitre.  
Passez une bonne après-midi et_ _une bonne semaine. A la prochaine ;p_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour,  
Je vous amène la suite. Souvenez-vous, Hermione, Severus et Louis étaient de sortie dans un bar de Narbonne, jusqu'à ce que Severus en ait marre des questions indiscrètes de son cousin. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

\- Maintenant on y va.

Hermione comprit à son regard que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas négocier. Abdiquant, la jeune femme prit néanmoins le temps de finir son verre, avant de relever la tête vers Louis qui l'observait. Le soudain empressement de Rogue paraissait beaucoup l'amuser.

\- Tu arriveras à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison ? Demanda-t-il à son cousin, qui acquiesça d'un signe affirmatif. Je pense rester encore un peu, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous abandonne…

\- Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Severus avant de baisser la tête vers elle. Hermione ?

Saisissant toute l'impatience qui habitait le sorcier à cet instant, la Gryffondor fit de son mieux pour se dépêcher. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Louis, puis se leva enfin pour suivre la sombre silhouette de son ancien professeur qui serpentait déjà à travers la foule, vers la sortie. Seulement, lorsqu'ils sortirent dans les rues de la ville et commencèrent à marcher, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de laisser son verre tel qu'il était, au lieu de vouloir s'obstiner à le terminer. Ces mojitos étaient diablement trompeurs. En buvant le premier, elle n'avait ressenti que l'habituelle chaleur enivrante de l'alcool qui s'emparait légèrement de ses sens. Mais avec ce second verre, les effets commençaient à peine à l'envahir. Son esprit s'embrumait progressivement, lui faisant cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'elle mettait ses pieds au bon endroit, l'un devant l'autre. Sa démarche devint sinueuse, ne parvenant plus à suivre le rythme effréné que lui imposait Rogue.

Il marchait trop vite ! À quatre pas d'elle, la Lionne le vit poursuivre sa route, ne se souciant en aucun cas de son existence.

\- Ralentissez le pas Rogue ! L'intima-t-elle d'une voix engourdie.

Une requête à laquelle il n'accéda évidemment pas. Il continuait toujours à déambuler dans ces rues à grandes enjambées, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Quel goujat. Ne pouvait-il pas se préoccuper un minimum d'elle ?! Après tout, Hermione lui rendait en quelque sorte service en ayant accepté de l'accompagner en France.

Sa tête commença à tourner dangereusement, la déconnectant de la réalité. Ses pieds trébuchèrent à plusieurs reprises, ses chevilles regrettant amèrement qu'elle n'ait pas enfilé des chaussures plates. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Traitres de mojitos ! Préférant s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se faire mal, Hermione s'appuya contre un poteau qui séparait le trottoir de la route. Levant les yeux devant elle, la jeune femme s'aperçut avec agacement que Rogue marchait toujours, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Nom mais quel têtu celui-là ! Pensa-t-elle en soufflant longuement. Il fallait qu'il vienne l'aider, d'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout la direction à suivre pour rejoindre la maison de sa tante.

\- Rogue ! L'appela-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer dans cette rue très passante.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil de licorne, poursuivant son chemin. Ne l'avait-il pas entendue ? Ou faisait-il exprès de l'ignorer ? Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas été très agréable durant toute la soirée. C'était même à se demander pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour venir. Cet homme était décidément trop contradictoire pour qu'elle s'évertue à le comprendre, surtout avec du rhum dans le sang.

\- Rogue ! Répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte, s'attirant l'attention de parfaits inconnus.

Tant pis si elle passait pour une soûlarde n'ayant pas su se contrôler, puisqu'elle parvint à capter l'attention du sorcier. En effet, en plissant les yeux, Hermione réussit à le voir s'arrêter au bout de la rue. Encore un peu, et il tournait dans la ruelle adjacente sans elle. Il pivota lentement, puis resta quelques minutes immobile, à l'observer de loin. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, la Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer en train de protester, se demandant s'il devait la laisser en plan ou venir voir ce qu'elle avait. Heureusement pour elle, Severus se remit en marche, avançant dans sa direction. Ce vil Serpentard aurait très bien pu être capable de l'abandonner sans aucun scrupule à son triste sort. Patiemment, tout en tentant d'ignorer ce tournis qui ne voulait pas la quitter, Hermione garda les yeux rivés sur cet homme qui s'approchait. Mais lorsque son visage devint suffisamment distinct pour qu'elle en perçoive l'expression, elle sentit qu'il n'allait rien lui épargner.

Un pressentiment qui s'avéra exact, quand Rogue s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Ses bras se croisèrent avec nonchalance contre son torse, ses onyx austères s'abaissant pour trouver son regard.

\- Qu'avez-vous à beugler ainsi dans la rue, Granger ? La questionna-t-il froidement. Auriez-vous un…problème ?

Le sale Troll. Évidemment qu'elle avait un problème, et il le savait pertinemment. Mais ce bougre ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ravalant sa fierté, la Lionne fut contrainte d'avouer sa défaite.

\- Je ne peux plus avancer…, annonça-t-elle piteusement tout en soutenant néanmoins son regard.

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Prit-il un malin plaisir à tourner autour du pot.

\- En quoi cela vous concerne ? Se sentit-elle s'emporter un tant soit peu. Je ne sais pas…Peut-être parce que j'ai accepté de vous suivre pour voir votre famille ?! Parce que j'essaye de faire des efforts pour que l'on nous croie en couple, alors que vous vous évertuez à me traiter comme une inconnue, une cruche, un boulet que vous traînez derrière vous…

\- C'est vous qui avez insisté pour venir avec moi, je vous rappelle, se défendit-il d'une voix sifflante.

\- Et cela vous décharge peut-être de vos obligations envers moi ? Enchaîna-t-elle en s'accordant sur son ton accusateur. Je vous signale que je pourrais tout aussi bien rentrer ce soir chez moi, en vous laissant expliquer toute cette situation absurde à votre famille.

Elle vit à sa grimace renfrognée qu'il n'apprécia pas la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui, ni même la menace voilée qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Pourtant, il dut se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tord. La Lionne pouvait effectivement le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? Sûrement pas la gentillesse de son ancien Maître des Potions.

\- Vous seriez capable de vous désartibuler si vous transplanez dans votre état, ne put-il toutefois pas se retenir de railler.

Hermione eut envie de protester avec une réplique tout aussi tranchante, mais son équilibre lui faisait de plus en plus défaut, malgré le poteau qui la soutenait. Lasse, elle se contenta d'observer ce visage indéchiffrable.

\- Est-ce que vous allez m'aider à rentrer, oui ou non ? S'impatienta-t-elle avant de proposer : vous pourriez me porter…

\- Vous porter ? Et comment je vous prie ?! Nous en avons encore au moins pour cinq minutes de marche et vous n'êtes pas assez…légère…pour que je vous porte à bout de bras, fit-il remarquer d'un ton condescendant tandis que ses yeux la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds.

La Rouge &amp; Or aurait dû s'insurger au sous-entendu qu'il faisait sur son poids. Pourtant, son esprit en décida autrement. Sûrement influencé par le questionnement de Rogue sur la manière de la porter, il lui montra une image des plus inattendues. La jeune femme se vit être soudainement plaquée contre une porte, ses cuisses enserrant les hanches d'un homme, pendant que celui-ci lui dévorait la gorge avec une passion affolante. Bloquée entre la rudesse du bois et ce torse masculin, elle paraissait s'abandonner à d'adorables plaisirs, tout en gémissant des paroles incohérentes. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se concentrer pour matérialiser le visage de cet inconnu, une voix la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

\- Être prise sur un comptoir de cuisine et maintenant contre une porte…, entendit-elle cette voix mielleuse se faire aussi caressante que moqueuse, …Vos goûts m'étonnent Granger. Je vous pensais plus du genre lit douillet et draps en satin…

Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois, dissipant sa rêverie incongrue pour lui laisser voir ce regard sombre qui la fixait avec une intensité qui lui souleva l'estomac. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, honteuse d'avoir encore une fois été surprise dans un tel moment.

Quel sale…

Hermione se retint de justesse de finir sa pensée, lorsqu'elle aperçut ses yeux noirs se plisser tandis qu'il s'incrustait encore une fois dans son esprit. Elle parvint à fermer ce dernier avec plus de mal que d'ordinaire, sans doute à cause de cet alcool qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Nous sommes dans une zone sorcière c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Vous ne pourriez pas me prévenir, plutôt que de violer mon intimité ?!

Severus se contenta de renifler, ne voulant pas lui réexpliquer ce qu'il pensait de sa fameuse liberté de penser. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait déjà prévenue, il était un opportuniste qui saisissait chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui. Elle n'avait qu'à cesser de clouer son regard dans le sien, lorsqu'elle avait ces…visions. Le fait de savoir que son ancienne élève avait de pareilles idées qui lui traversaient la tête, était assez dérangeant. Qui était cet homme qui la prenait contre cette porte en bois ? Même s'il paraissait totalement indifférent et détaché, l'ancien espion aurait tout de même aimé savoir sur qui cette Gryffondor fantasmait de la sorte.

L'hypothèse selon laquelle il pouvait bien être cet homme s'imposa fatalement à lui. Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà visualisé en train d'attraper une fraise sur le ventre d'une femme ? Peut-être, oui. Mais elle ne les avait jamais clairement imaginés tous les deux dans des circonstances explicites. Le Serpentard préféra penser à toute autre chose quand il sentit à nouveau son corps s'éveiller suite à ses réflexions sur Granger et lui.

\- Rentrons, finit-il par lui dire avant de se tourner. Je vais vous porter sur mon dos.

Sur son dos ?!

Celui qu'elle avait contemplé nu ? Celui qu'elle avait massé longuement au bord de la piscine ? Merlin tout puissant. C'était une chose de le regarder et le toucher, mais c'en était une tout autre de s'y coller sans vergogne pour qu'il lui attrape les cuisses et la porte ainsi. Hermione sentit ses joues rosirent davantage en réalisant la proximité dans laquelle ils allaient être dans cette position. Mais désormais complètement désinhibée, la jeune femme oublia vite cette légère réticence. Elle se vit avancer vers lui, tendant ses mains vers ses épaules qui étaient bien trop hautes.

\- Abaissez-vous un peu…s'il vous plait…, lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, appréciant d'échapper à son regard inquisiteur.

Maugréant dans sa barbe, son ancien professeur finit par s'exécuter. Hermione parvint à entourer ses bras autour de son cou, pendant que l'homme posa ses mains sur ses jambes nues, sous sa jupe. Certes désinhibée, la Lionne ressentit tout de même chaque sensation qu'il déclencha. Ses deux grandes paumes chaudes qui se promenaient sur sa peau rafraichie par la douceur de la nuit, remontant jusque sous ses genoux. C'était elle ou ses gestes étaient cruellement lents ? Sans doute qu'une impression, préféra-t-elle penser. Ses doigts habiles resserrèrent ensuite sa chair, attrapant fermement ses cuisses pour les soulever à hauteur de sa taille, où il les laissa reposer sur ses hanches. Installée ainsi sur lui, sa poitrine était écrasée contre ses omoplates, ses mains restant contre ses clavicules, tandis que sa tête se nicha dans le creux de son cou. Une délicieuse odeur masculine lui enveloppa les narines, alors que sa chaleur se mêla à la sienne, lui embrumant encore un peu plus l'esprit.

\- Vous allez y arriver ? Chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir se mettre en route.

Elle sentit ses mains se crisper sur ses cuisses et remarqua la contraction soudaine à la jointure de ses deux mâchoires. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par entendre sa voix.

\- Oui, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle dont le timbre rauque la fit frissonner.

Une réaction qui n'avait pu lui échapper, mais dont il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Ce fut à cet instant que la Lionne comprit. Rogue était tout aussi troublé qu'elle par cette situation quelque peu embarrassante. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, plaqués l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils avaient dû partager la même chaise longue au bord de la piscine, une certaine distance les séparait. Certes, très courte, mais elle existait. Alors que là, son buste entier était contre son dos imposant, ses cuisses nues enroulées autour de sa taille et ses bras sur son torse.

La deuxième règle ne pouvait pas être plus enfreinte qu'en ce moment précis.

D'ailleurs quand il avança enfin, les choses ne s'arrangèrent nullement pour eux. Avec le mouvement de ses pas, leurs corps s'effleuraient, sa poitrine caressant son dos. Seule la fine couche de leurs vêtements séparait leurs peaux, une barrière bien trop faible pour empêcher son esprit de divaguer sur cet homme qui la portait. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de rassembler le peu de raison qu'il lui restait pour penser à autre chose.

\- Ça va ? Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? Finit-elle par lui demander alors qu'ils longeaient maintenant les quais.

\- Si, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix qu'il aurait sûrement désirée plus ferme.

Poussée par son allégresse suite à ses deux mojitos, la Rouge &amp; Or ne put contenir son rire. Bien plus bruyant et saccadé que d'ordinaire, elle ne réussit à l'arrêter que lorsqu'elle comprit que la grimace qui déforma le visage de Rogue était causée par ce son qui lui attaquait le tympan gauche. Mais son amusement ne la quitta pas pour autant, bien au contraire.

\- Vous mentez ! Poursuivit-elle joyeusement en essayant de tourner au mieux la tête pour voir ses expressions. Ah et vous souriez on dirait bien…

\- Je ne souris pas, contesta-t-il rapidement en comprenant qu'elle interprétait mal son rictus moqueur.

\- C'est vrai que je ne vous ai jamais réellement vu sourire…, se mit-elle à penser à voix haute. Je veux dire, un vrai et franc sourire. Pas ces espèces de choses qui étirent votre visage comme après une séance de chirurgie moldue et que vous affichez constamment…

Le soupir d'exaspération qu'elle entendit lui passa par l'oreille gauche, avant de ressortir par la droite. La jeune femme ne s'en préoccupa pas, continuant son monologue.

\- Mais est-ce que vous savez au moins sourire ? Lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement fixant son profil gauche.

\- Granger…, la prévint-il d'une voix menaçante.

Un avertissement que la Gryffondor préféra prendre pour une réponse négative. Son état ne lui permettait plus de saisir la subtilité des intonations de la voix du Serpentard.

\- Vous devriez essayer…, continua-t-elle de ce ton léger. Je suis certaine que cela adoucirait votre teint.

\- Granger ! Tonna-t-il subitement, la faisant sursauter. Fermez-la tout de suite ou je vous lâche, et vous vous débrouillerez pour rentrer.

Si Hermione en croyait les muscles de ses mâchoires contractés à leur maximum, il venait de tempérer son énervement. Il avait l'air affreusement agacé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui en fait. Était-elle si invivable que cela ? Ou était-ce lui qui ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à sa présence permanente ? Qu'importe, la Lionne réalisa qu'il valait mieux pour elle de garder le silence, si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il mette sa menace à exécution. Sa tête tournant toujours autant qu'un carrousel, elle finit par la caler contre l'épaule de Rogue, sans se soucier de la subite crispation qu'il eut suite à ce geste. Son nez se retrouva irrémédiablement intéressé par cette chevelure d'un noir irréprochable, qui se ballottait dans la nuque de l'homme, au rythme de ses pas. Elle dégageait une senteur douce, apaisante qu'elle apprécia de suite. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Probablement l'arôme de son shampoing, cette odeur ne pouvait pas être naturellement celle de sa chevelure. Rapprochant alors un peu son nez de quelques mèches, Hermione renifla à pleins poumons, fermant les yeux pour accroître sa concentration sur son odorat.

Une plante verte. Cela lui évoquait du feuillage, la nature et une note forte qui lui resta quelques secondes en tête. Fronçant les sourcils, elle inhala une seconde fois, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'était ce délicieux parfum. Il lui fallut finalement deux minutes de plus pour qu'elle mette enfin un nom dessus : de l'eucalyptus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? La questionna-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Mmh. Avait-elle inspiré trop fort pour qu'il ait compris qu'elle reniflait ses cheveux ? Peut-être…Probablement même…Mais avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à trouver une réponse convenable, Hermione sentit les mains de Rogue glisser sur sa peau, tandis qu'il fléchissait les genoux pour lui permettre de poser ses pieds au sol.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés ? Délaissant à regret cette enivrante chaleur, le contact de son dos et de son épaule, ainsi que cette douce odeur ; Hermione releva lentement la tête. L'ancien Mangemort venait effectivement de la déposer sur le perron de la maison de sa tante, pendant qu'il semblait être occupé à ouvrir la porte. N'ayant pas retrouvé le sens de l'équilibre entre temps, la Rouge &amp; Or dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour rester droite et surtout debout. Ses pieds lui faisaient atrocement mal dans ses chaussures dont elle eut l'impression qu'elles avaient rétrécies de deux tailles. Et pourquoi est-ce que tout tanguait autant autour d'elle ? Merlin ce qu'elle avait envie de s'étendre sur le lit, s'échouant sur le matelas et ne plus bouger jusqu'au lever du soleil. Un souhait que devait partager le sorcier, puisqu'à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte, qu'il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison sans lui demander si elle parviendrait à se débrouiller seule.

Mais quel mufle ! Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se maintenait toujours au mur extérieur pour avancer vers la porte. Comment allait-elle réussir à grimper jusque dans la chambre ? D'autant plus qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas suffisamment les lieux pour pouvoir y évoluer dans l'obscurité. Encore aujourd'hui, elle s'était trompée de pièce pour rejoindre la salle à manger, et pourtant il faisait jour. Alors se déplacer dans la maison en pleine nuit allait être aussi difficile que de sortir des souterrains de Poudlard.

La sorcière parvint à entrer dans le vestibule, fermant la porte derrière elle. Bien, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les escaliers. Sa main droite trouva rapidement le mur à côté d'elle, cherchant un interrupteur pour éclairer ce long couloir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils habitent dans une zone moldue renforcée sapristi ? Avec un _Lumos_, elle serait déjà couchée sous les draps. Murmurant toute une suite de critiques insensées contre les moldus et leurs interrupteurs, la Lionne dut s'avouer vaincue lorsqu'elle renversa ce qui devait être une pile de magazines, donna un coup de pied dans le porte-parapluie et percuta le porte-manteau dans un vacarme assourdissant. Où avaient-ils placés l'interrupteur sur ce mur ?! Et Rogue s'était-il volatilisé ? Il aurait quand même pu la guider.

\- Ce crétin doit déjà être en train de ronfler, bien au chaud et confortablement installé dans le lit…, râla-t-elle d'une voix devenue pâteuse.

Ne voulant pas y passer la nuit, elle finit par s'aventurer à tâtons dans ce couloir. Après tout, si elle s'évertuait à marcher droit, tout en laissant sa main sur le mur, elle trouverait bien ces escaliers non ? N'étant pas magiques, ils devaient être à leur place : en face de la cuisine. Oui, mais…Où était la cuisine ?

\- Nom d'un foutu gobelin ! Grogna-t-elle contre ce maudit Serpent qui s'était défilé. Je vais l'écailler dès que je l'aurai retrouvé celui-là…

Furibonde, elle continua d'avancer prudemment dans cette noirceur quasi totale. Seules des ombres et des formes étaient discernables, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux pour tenter d'avoir une meilleure visibilité. Lorsque sa main croisa une embrasure de porte, ses pas cessèrent. C'était la cuisine ici, non ? Mmh, oui, sans doute. Elle l'espérait. Bien, donc les escaliers devaient être sur sa gauche. Tournant un peu trop vigoureusement la tête, elle sentit ses étourdissements redoubler d'intensité.

\- Par Godric, je ne prendrai plus jamais de cette boisson, décida-t-elle soudainement en se dirigeant maladroitement vers ce qui devait être les fameux escaliers.

Seulement, au lieu de percuter la première marche avec son pied, la jeune femme rencontra une toute autre masse. Levant à nouveau ses bras devant elle, Hermione s'apprêta à toucher ce qu'elle pensait être un mur lorsqu'une poigne de fer lui saisit un poignet pour la stopper. Elle sursauta de frayeur à ce contact, ne parvenant pas à retenir un cri de stupeur.

Qui était là ?!

\- Rogue ? Tenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de détailler la silhouette de son ravisseur.

\- Vous auriez préféré ce _cher_ Godric ? Répondit-il d'une voix affreusement sarcastique. Vous devrez vous contenter du _crétin_ Granger. Et sachez que je ne ronfle pas, comme vous avez déjà pu le constater…

Inutile de le voir pour deviner son rictus goguenard qui devait trôner fièrement sur sa mine livide, lui octroyant cet air insupportable et suffisant. Ce vil Serpentard l'avait entendue s'empêtrer dans sa galère, sans même lui venir en aide pour l'amener saine et sauve dans cette cage d'escaliers.

\- Vous êtes bien amusé ?! Lui cracha-t-elle à la figue d'une voix épineuse.

\- En effet, c'était assez…désopilant…, se contenta-t-il de souffler sur un ton moqueur.

Non mais quel con, pensa-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Excédée par son comportement imbuvable, la Rouge &amp; Or tenta de se défaire de la main qui maintenait toujours son poignet. Mais elle ne faisait évidemment pas le poids face à sa carrure imposante. À côté de lui, elle n'était qu'un vulgaire lutin.

\- Lâchez-moi, je vais me débrouiller toute seule, voulut-elle s'émanciper de cet homme.

Un reniflement persifleur lui parvint aux oreilles, comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas desserrer son emprise.

\- Vous débrouiller toute seule ? Reprit-il sèchement. Comme vous venez de le faire depuis le bar ? Ou seulement depuis l'entrée où vous avez tout renversé sur votre passage ? Tout en prenant le temps de jurer et de menacer de m'écailler, bien sûr.

Il méritait une gifle, voire deux. Cet homme était si…si…déplaisant ! Évidemment qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'écailler ce sale Serpentard. Hermione parvint néanmoins à contenir sa soudaine colère, mais elle ne réussit pas à contrôler ses mots.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez fait appel à une escorte-girl pour vous accompagner ici…, commença-t-elle d'une voix basse, âcre. Il faut être payé pour vous supporter !

La Gryffondor sentit qu'il la tirait par le poignet, l'amenant brutalement contre son torse. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise, avant de relever sa tête vers la sienne. Ses ambres aperçurent à peine les contours de son visage, bien qu'elle vit parfaitement ces deux billes noires briller dans la pénombre, fixement posées sur elle. Son corps se ravit de retrouver la chaleur de son homonyme masculin, tandis que son parfum s'imprimait déjà dans l'esprit de la brune.

\- Quel dommage…Moi qui pensais que vous commenciez à peine à m'apprécier…, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, son souffle imbibé de rhum. Quelle sera donc votre gratification pour m'avoir _supporté_ Granger ?

Cette dernière frissonna, se délectant malgré elle de ce timbre suave qui était un réel ravissement pour ses oreilles. Son visage était vraiment très proche, trop peut-être. La nuit qui les entourait décupla ses autres sens. Elle pouvait sentir chacune de ses expirations sur sa peau, tout comme les battements de son cœur qui raisonnaient contre son buste. Sa main la maintenait toujours. C'était d'ailleurs le seul contact franc qu'ils partageaient à cet instant.

\- Je veux monter me coucher, lui indiqua-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

\- Et rien d'autre ? Insista-t-il dans un chuchotement qui incitait à l'intimité.

Où voulait-il en venir par Merlin ? Rêvait-elle ou cette situation devenait étrange ? L'alcool qui coulait en elle, ainsi que leur proximité, l'empêchaient de penser raisonnablement. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus qu'une forêt entière d'eucalyptus et deux onyx bien trop envoûtants. Ses neurones l'avaient abandonnée à son triste sort, la laissant se démener toute seule.

\- Non, s'obstina-t-elle à répondre.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Mais oui ! S'impatienta-t-elle en sentant toutefois quelques objections naître dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Très bien, acheva-t-il d'une voix bien plus ferme et détachée.

Sans la prévenir, Severus relâcha son poignet, s'abaissa et l'attrapa par les genoux pour venir la basculer sur son épaule droite, le haut de son corps retombant dans son dos. Portée comme un vulgaire sac de pommes-de-terres qu'il déplaçait à sa guise, Hermione protesta mollement en le frappant légèrement dans le dos tandis qu'il commença à monter les marches.

\- Arrêtez de geindre Granger, vous allez réveiller tout le monde, la prévint-il en gravissant l'escalier.

Pas faux…Résignée, la Gryffondor rongea son frein en se laissant transporter d'une manière qu'on n'utiliserait même pas pour un elfe. Il se comportait comme un homme des cavernes. D'ailleurs, quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier, Rogue la déposa devant la porte de leur chambre avant d'allumer la lumière dans celle-ci. Éblouie, Hermione tourna la tête, clignant des yeux.

\- Allez dans la salle de bain vous changer, je prends la chambre, chuchota-t-il d'une manière beaucoup moins sensuelle que deux minutes plus tôt. Et tâchez de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Voilà le despote qui revenait avec ses gros sabots. Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une, il lui tourna le dos et disparut derrière la porte qu'il laissa entrebâillée. Un filet de lumière s'en échappa, éclairant suffisamment l'étage pour qu'elle trouve très rapidement la salle de bain. S'installant sur le rebord de la baignoire, Hermione poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Avait-elle réellement vécu ce moment insolite au bas des escaliers ? La jeune femme en était quasiment convaincue. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer autrement son comportement à la limite de la bipolarité avec elle ? À moins que son état alcoolisé lui ait fait mal interpréter les propos de son ancien professeur. Non, il n'avait peut-être pas consciemment pris une intonation voluptueuse. Et non, il ne lui avait sûrement pas posé de question à double-sens.

Soufflant à nouveau en ne sachant pas quoi y penser, Hermione commença à se déshabiller. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour se lancer dans une introspection. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle descende de ce carrousel infernal pour rejoindre le lit, et pouvoir enfin reposer son esprit complètement en vrac.

* * *

_Le contrôle de Severus s'effrite ! Petit à petit...Et cette Hermione pompette reste tout à fait raisonnable, sinon les choses seraient trop rapidement réglées et ce n'est pas drôle. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous les retrouverez au petit-déjeuner, frais comme des gardons. Et puisqu'Hermione aura retrouvé son esprit, elle voudra bien évidemment des explications sur le comportement de Severus qu'elle ne comprend pas. Reste à savoir ce qu'il lui répondra, n'est-ce pas ? :p_

_D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sera posté le week-end prochain, pas avant je suis désolé. Qui dit mois de mai, dit partiels youhouu...Du coup, je n'écris plus, je dois réviser c'est triste. Mais j'ai pris assez d'avance pour vous mettre 1 chapitre par semaine. Ça ira mieux en juin !_

_Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, passez un très bon week-end ensoleillé. Merci à vous d'être venus lire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
Tschüss :p_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir,_  
_Je vous poste la suite, avec un début très faune et flore...Histoire de vous replonger dans l'ambiance douce et chaude d'une matinée de printemps, à Narbonne. Bonne lecture ;)  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Les papillons multicolores virevoltaient entre les différentes branches fleuries, rencontrant quelques abeilles butineuses et mouches aventureuses au passage, tandis qu'au loin le cri des mouettes se faisait entendre. Dans les airs, un vent sec soufflait faiblement, diffusant cette douce odeur de pollen qui restait en suspend, flottant dans les alentours. C'était encore une fois, une très belle matinée de printemps. Dans son dos, il pouvait se délecter de la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau à travers sa chemise en lin beige. Tranquillement installé sur la terrasse, il était attablé, occupé à lire le journal. Son oncle lui avait gentiment ramené le quotidien anglais _The Guardian_, croyant que ça lui ferait plaisir _« de lire un peu de la langue de Shakespeare au lieu de se farcir celle de Balzac »_ avait-il dit. Severus aurait nettement préféré avoir la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sous la main, mais il devrait se contenter de ce journal moldu.

À vrai dire, le sorcier lisait ces pages d'un œil distrait, se contentant des gros titres ou des quelques images publicitaires qu'il y avait dedans. Il n'avait que faire des nouvelles concernant le monde moldu. Le parti travailliste qui critiquait les dernières réformes économiques des conservateurs en place, la Reine Élisabeth II outrée par le comportement du jeune prince Harry, la compagnie ferroviaire française encore en grève, la chancelière allemande en visite officielle en Espagne…Non, vraiment, Severus s'en moquait. Alors lorsqu'il perçut le bruit familier de la porte-fenêtre du salon qui coulissait, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder au-dessus de son épaule pour voir qui était la personne qui le rejoignait dehors. Seulement, quand il vit la Gryffondor et son sourire radieux arriver avec ses gros sabots, la déception lui souleva l'estomac. Il n'avait nullement envie de passer du temps avec elle, seuls. Surtout pas après l'horrible soirée qu'ils avaient eu la veille.

Toutes ces choses qu'elle avait dites…

Et toutes celles que lui, avait dû taire…

Sans oublier cet épisode dans la cage d'escaliers. Ses mots raisonnaient encore dans son esprit : _« Quelle sera donc votre gratification pour m'avoir supporté Granger ? »_. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à cet instant-là ?! Il était aussi clair pour elle que pour lui, qu'il ne parlait en aucun cas de gaillons. Heureusement qu'elle s'était entêtée à vouloir aller sagement se coucher, le forçant à reprendre ses esprits.

Il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec cette Rouge &amp; Or. Dans deux jours, il y aurait le mariage. Et dans trois, il rentrerait enfin chez lui. Mais le Serpentard grommela dans sa barbe en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait se passer tellement de choses en trois petits jours. Préférant faire abstraction de la présence intrusive de la brune, l'homme trouva finalement un certain attrait dans ce journal anglais qui était toujours étalé sous ses yeux. Ses deux mains vinrent relever les feuilles de papiers à hauteur de son visage, établissant ainsi un magnifique rempart entre elle et lui. Une séparation qui ne suffit toutefois pas à décourager l'enthousiasme de son ancienne élève.

\- Bonjour, l'entendit-il commencer joyeusement. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Des politesses qu'il ignora, ne se donnant pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, ni même de baisser son journal pour l'observer. Mais encore une fois, il en fallait bien plus pour faire taire une Lionne d'humeur bavarde.

\- J'ai dormi comme un loir, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il distingua le tintement d'une tasse qu'on reposait dans sa soucoupe. Les deux verres d'hier soir doivent sans doute y être pour quelque chose…

Malgré le fait qu'il tente vainement de ne lui accorder aucune attention, Severus ne parvint pas à retenir un reniflement moqueur à l'évocation de ces mojitos. Sa résistance à l'alcool était pitoyable, surtout avec ces cocktails moldus qui étaient aussi forts qu'une simple bièraubeurre.

\- C'était une soirée agréable non ? L'interrogea-t-elle soudainement d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Croyant tout d'abord qu'elle ironisait, le Serpentard plia le haut de son journal pour poser son regard sur elle. Il la trouva en train de mordre dans une brioche parisienne, les yeux désormais fixés sur lui. Et à leur expression, il comprit qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Et puis-je savoir à quel moment exactement cette soirée fut _agréable_ ? Railla-t-il sardoniquement. Quand vous étiez si alcoolisée que vous racontiez des choses toutes aussi insensées que ridicules ? Ou quand j'ai dû vous portez gracieusement pour rentrer ? À moins que ça ne soit quand vous aviez été aussi discrète qu'un Troll dans le hall d'entrée ?

Il savoura les quelques secondes qui suivirent, celles où la joie de vivre de cette Gryffondor fana lentement, le temps que ses mots s'imprimèrent dans son esprit. Severus lui accorda un dernier regard dénué de tout intéressement, avant de redresser les pans de son quotidien anglais pour ne plus avoir à supporter son air hébété.

\- Ne vous gavez pas autant, lui précisa-t-il durement. Nous sortons tous ce midi pour manger avec Martin et sa future belle-famille. Vous n'aviez qu'à vous lever plus tôt, si vous désiriez prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner.

La jeune femme mit apparemment de côté sa critique et son ton horriblement repoussant, puisque sa voix se fit rapidement entendre, l'obligeant à tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter.

\- Où allons-nous ? Et quand ? D'ailleurs, où sont tous les autres ? Enchaîna-t-elle avec sa curiosité maladive qui lui fit grincer des dents.

C'était trop de questions à la fois. Ses paupières tombèrent lourdement sous le coup de sa lassitude, avant qu'il ne retrouve la force de les relever pour se décider à lui répondre. Toujours dissimulé derrière le _Guardian_, son rictus goguenard ne pouvait être vu par Granger. Toutefois, il transperça dans le timbre de sa voix tout aussi moqueuse.

\- Ils ne sont visiblement pas ici.

Un ton qui cette fois, eut l'effet escompté. Severus l'entendit souffler bruyamment, râlant probablement contre lui pour son manque de participation dans cet échange. Une discussion qu'elle lui avait imposée et qu'il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle se mit à reparler, sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Vous aviez toute votre tête hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourcil s'arqua sur son front par réflexe, alors qu'une légère incompréhension flotta un instant dans son esprit. Où voulait-elle en venir ? N'y voyant cependant aucune anormalité, il répondit du tac-au-tac.

\- Certaines personnes ont effectivement plus de maîtrise que d'autres, Granger.

\- Justement, c'est bien que vous évoquiez cette maîtrise que vous avez…

Hein ?!

Il n'aima pas la tournure que commençait à prendre les choses.

\- …Vous pourriez peut-être ainsi m'expliquer en quoi consistaient réellement vos propos au bas des escaliers ? Finit-elle par lui demander d'une voix légèrement plus basse bien que très déterminée.

Nom d'un petit lutin de Cornouailles. Elle s'en souvenait. Et la connaissant, cette teigne ne lâcherait pas le morceau jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait fourni une réponse qui la satisferait. Pas question qu'il s'explique sur son comportement que lui-même avait encore du mal à comprendre. Severus préférait oublier ce moment, l'enterrer dans un coin de son esprit. D'autant plus qu'il ne lui devait rien, il était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait sans devoir constamment lui rendre un rapport ensuite. Alors après ce qui lui parût être une éternité, ses mâchoires se desserrèrent pour lui répondre. Mais en bon Vert &amp; Argent qu'il était, l'homme rusa subtilement.

\- Vous étiez incapable de marcher sans prendre le mur pour béquille, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous auriez fait en gravissant toutes ces marches…, lança-t-il dans un sarcasme.

\- Je ne parle pas du moment où vous m'avez portée ! S'impatienta-t-elle. Bien que j'aie à redire sur la manière dont vous m'avez transportée…Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent d'embarquer une femme sur votre épaule ?!

À cette pique acerbe, Severus plia une nouvelle fois le haut de son journal pour planter son regard dans le sien. Ses deux billes noires ne furent plus qu'un concentré de son agacement et de sa contrariété à devoir constamment faire face à cette effrontée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentit-il avec une aisance déconcertante. Vous devriez plutôt me remercier de ne pas vous avoir laissée passer la nuit dans un caniveau de cette ville, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps avec des questions aussi inutiles qu'ennuyeuses.

Il la vit prête à bondir pour répliquer avec autant de ferveur que lui, lorsqu'ils furent brusquement interrompus. Ses yeux se dégagèrent des ambres de la Lionne, jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Son oncle et sa tante venaient d'apparaitre sur la terrasse, avançant vers eux avec une mine réjouie. L'ex-espion dut faire un énorme effort pour dissiper rapidement la colère qui bouillait en lui. Cette Gryffondor était la seule capable de le mettre dans un tel état en un temps record. Que lui avait-il pris de l'amener ici pour une semaine entière ?! Il ne sortirait pas sain de cette histoire. Prenant donc sur lui pour paraitre un tant soit peu plus chaleureux, l'homme finit par reposer son attention sur Granger quand le couple s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Son visage s'était défait de ses traits tirés, ne laissant plus que cet habituel air niais, radieux, qu'elle s'obstinait à afficher continuellement.

Merlin. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas aussi rancunière au point de saboter toute leur petite comédie.

\- Ahhhh tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner, constata Gillian avec un sourire amical. J'espère que tu as gardé une place, parce que nous allons manger des fruits de mer à Gruissan ce midi. Mais Severus a déjà dû te prévenir non ?

La vieille femme se tourna vers son neveu qui s'empressa d'acquiescer. Certes, il ne lui avait pas expliqué toute l'histoire. Mais le principal avait été dit : elle ne devait pas s'empiffrer puisqu'ils sortaient à midi.

\- Louis est encore au lit ? Demanda Gaspard.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Severus.

\- Bien, je vais aller le réveiller…, annonça son oncle. Le temps qu'il émerge, se prépare et on pourra se mettre en route.

Et tandis que Gaspard s'en alla d'un pas décidé, Severus observa la Lionne se lever, débarrassant sa vaisselle. Où allait-elle ? L'idée saugrenue selon laquelle elle allait suivre son oncle pour aller elle-aussi réveiller Louis germa dans son esprit. Le sorcier se fustigea d'avoir des hypothèses aussi ridicules en tête, laissant toutefois ses yeux posés sur la jeune femme. Et sans doute s'était-elle rendue compte du léger état de doute qui le perturbait, puisqu'une fois debout, elle se plaça devant lui. Sa main droite se posa naturellement sur son avant-bras, alors qu'elle baissait ses deux noisettes vers lui.

\- Je dépose ça dans la cuisine et je monte me préparer, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Severus ne sut ce qui le troubla le plus. Le nouveau contact qu'elle lui imposait avec sa main, l'extrême chaleur que diffusaient ses iris, ou cette délicatesse attention qui résidait dans sa question. Était-ce la même personne sur qui il avait vociféré, à peine cinq minutes plus tôt ?! À la voir, rien ne le laissait deviner.

Se reprenant très rapidement, le Serpentard finit par retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

\- Non, tu peux y aller, répondit-il posément en essayant de paraître courtois.

Hermione hocha de la tête et rentra donc. Mais avant d'avoir tourné les talons, elle prit soin de lui octroyer un dernier sourire radieux et charmeur, comme tous ceux qu'elle lui adressait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Un sourire auquel il devenait de plus en plus sensible, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Certes, ils étaient peut-être faux, n'étant là que pour rendre leur relation plus réaliste. Pourtant, son orgueil s'en sentit gratifié. C'était toujours plaisant de voir une jeune femme se comporter de la sorte à son égard, surtout que cela ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours.

\- À vous voir, on pourrait croire que vous vivez vos premiers instants ensemble, commenta soudainement Gillian.

À cette remarque, Severus releva la tête vers sa tante, toujours debout non loin de lui.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Lui demanda-t-il, sa curiosité ne pouvant brûler que d'impatience.

\- La manière dont elle te dévore des yeux, te sourit, prend soin de toi…Et puis cette façon que tu as de réagir à tout ça…, expliqua-t-elle avant de sentir ses lèvres s'élever en voyant l'air confus de son neveu. Oh, je le vois très bien Severus. C'est comme si tu étais gêné, mais tu raffoles pourtant de toutes ces petites preuves d'amour qu'elle a à ton égard.

Sa dernière phrase faillit le faire grimacer. _Petites preuves d'amour_. Par Merlin, non ! Il n'appréciait pas toute cette fausse niaiserie, mais bien qu'une femme se soucie de lui au point d'avoir quelques attentions, gestes et sourires, oui. Cependant, le Vert &amp; Argent n'allait pas pouvoir démentir les propos de sa tante. Qu'elle pense qu'ils étaient énamourés comme des jeunes premiers, était plutôt une bonne chose pour eux. C'était que finalement, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas rester seuls sans se sauter à la gorge avec des pics acides, ils s'en sortaient bien en compagnie de sa famille.

\- C'est bien. Je suis contente pour toi Severus, tu le sais ? Continua-t-elle d'une douceur effectivement sincère. Peut-être que nous aurons un second mariage dans la famille l'an prochain…

En le voyant écarquiller les yeux sous sa supposition, Gillian se mit à rire joyeusement avant de venir s'approcher de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Je plaisante, bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle affectueusement tout en gardant un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je vais voir si Louis s'est levé.

Encore une fois, Severus se contenta d'acquiescer. De nouveau seul à cette table sur la terrasse, l'homme laissa son visage se tordre de dégoût. Un mariage ! Certainement pas. Que Salazar en soit témoin, jamais il ne se marierait. Et quand bien même une femme parviendrait à l'en convaincre, ce ne sera sûrement pas Granger. Oh Merlin que non.

Il fallut finalement une heure pour qu'ils soient tous quasiment prêts. Disposé à partir depuis longtemps, Severus calma son impatience en sortant de la maison pour aller déjà s'installer dans la voiture. Il se plaça à l'arrière, sur la place de gauche. Le sorcier tira sur la ceinture qu'il voulut passer devant lui pour l'accrocher, mais cette dernière s'obstina à rester bloquée. Tirant plus fermement dessus, il se mit à pester en constatant que ses tentatives demeuraient vaines. Pourquoi les moldus se compliquaient-ils la vie avec toutes ces…choses ?! Bon, évidemment, puisqu'ils étaient dépourvus de magie, ils ne pouvaient que se déplacer dans ces engins à moteurs. Et au vue de la conduite de certains, il était effectivement préférable pour eux de renforcer leur sécurité.

Perdu dans ses pensées à ce sujet et galérant toujours à dérouler sa ceinture, le professeur de DCFM ne fit pas attention à cette présence qui s'imposa à la sienne. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une portière s'ouvrit, qu'il daigna lever les yeux. Il rencontra Granger, un éternel sourire aux lèvres, qui glissa sur la banquette arrière pour venir se placer à ses côtés, sur la place du milieu. Le regard aiguisé qu'elle posa sur lui l'observa un instant, avant de dériver vers ses deux mains toujours accrochées à l'attache en métal qui ne voulait pas se débloquer. Son cerveau de Miss-parfaite-je-sais-toujours-tout n'eut besoin que d'une minute ou deux pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Auriez-vous un problème Rogue ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix honteusement rieuse.

\- À votre avis ?! Répondit-il brutalement dans un grognement.

\- Votre délicatesse vous perdra, ne put-elle s'empêcher de railler avec une mine pétillante d'allégresse.

Severus s'apprêta à remettre en place cette Rouge &amp; Or, lorsqu'elle le devança. En effet, la sorcière se leva légèrement de sa place pour se tourner entièrement vers lui, se rapprochant sans vergogne de son corps. Elle posa une main sur son dossier pour se maintenir en équilibre, sa tête partant à côté de la sienne, se dirigeant vers cette ceinture bloquée. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte, tandis que ses deux abysses balayèrent rapidement la jeune femme, cherchant à anticiper ses gestes. Il pouvait sentir son genou percuter sa cuisse, son parfum entêtant attaquer ses narines et ses épais cheveux caresser son visage sous ses mouvements. Sans oublier la vue plongeante qu'elle lui offrit sur son buste, en se tordant de la sorte comme elle le faisait.

\- Que faites-vous ? Lança-t-il plus dans un souffle qu'une réelle question.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ?! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout dépend de ce que je suis censé voir…, s'amusa-t-il à rétorquer en parvenant enfin à détacher ses yeux de ce décolleté qui le narguait pour trouver son regard.

Sa taquinerie sembla faire effet, s'il en crut la légère gêne qui s'empara de la Lionne lorsqu'elle découvrit de quoi il était en train de parler.

Et bien, quoi ? Il était peut-être son ancien professeur et prétendu compagnon, mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Surtout qu'après avoir vu ses sous-vêtements, il n'en fallait guère plus pour tenter ses yeux curieux si elle avait le malheur de placer sa poitrine à leurs hauteurs.

Hermione parvint à se sortir de cette drôle de situation en tirant avec douceur sur sa ceinture. La tenant d'une main, elle la passant devant son torse pour la fixer dans l'attache moldue.

\- Je ne voulais que vous aider, précisa-t-elle en se remettant correctement assise, ses yeux soutenant cette noirceur facétieuse.

Pour toute réponse, Severus lui destina un rictus gouailleur, avant de détourner son attention de son visage quand des voix se firent entendre dehors. Sa famille arrivait enfin, rejoignant à leur tour la voiture. Louis vint évidemment s'assoir derrière à côté de Granger, prenant le temps de les saluer tous deux. Le Serpentard nota cependant que s'il eut droit à un simple signe de tête en guise de salutations, sa voisine fut plus chanceuse. Son cousin se lança dans le récit de sa soirée, lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté dans le bar, accaparant l'entière attention de la jeune femme. Mais s'il en croyait son comportement, elle l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive et pleinement volontaire. À moins qu'elle ne fausse en ce moment même ses émotions. Étant devenue une experte en la matière, Severus ne pourrait savoir de quoi il en retournait qu'en utilisant la Legilimancie.

Ne pouvant toutefois pas faire usage de la magie dans cette zone, le sorcier préféra ignorer leurs petits bavardages. Qu'ils discutent ensemble, si cela pouvait les occuper. Il n'avait plus envie de s'énerver contre l'attitude insistante de Louis à l'égard de son ancienne élève. Non, aujourd'hui, il se contenterait de profiter de sa journée, en faisant abstraction de ce détail. Déterminé à appliquer cette nouvelle résolution, Severus tourna la tête vers la vitre, observant silencieusement le décor qui défilait dehors quand Gaspard démarra la voiture. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le bourdonnement incessant provoqué par les paroles échangées entre les deux jeunes disparut. Seules les voix de Gaspard et Gillian remplissait encore l'habitacle.

Intrigué, le sorcier voulut tourner la tête pour voir ce que trafiquaient Louis et Hermione, quand une main l'interrompit dans ses intentions. Celle de Granger, désormais posée sur sa cuisse, juste au-dessus de son genou.

\- Louis me fatigue, entendit-il ensuite être murmuré contre son oreille.

Un instant, il crut rêver. Elle venait de dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour son cousin depuis quelques jours. Élevant un sourcil sur son front, Severus tourna lentement la tête vers elle, cherchant son regard. Leurs visages étaient extrêmement proches.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant à son tour.

\- Oui, je m'efforce de supporter ses avances répétitives uniquement parce qu'il est votre cousin…, expliqua-t-elle toujours à voix basse. Mais s'il continue et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il finirait avec mon poing dans la figure comme Malefoy pendant notre troisième année.

En se souvenant effectivement de son filleul qui était venu se plaindre dans son bureau après s'être fait « agresser », Severus sentit ses lèvres frémir sous le rictus moqueur qui désirait apparaitre sur son visage. Il imaginait parfaitement cette Lionne perdre patience sous les assauts répétés de Louis. Une scène qui pourrait s'avérer être d'une grande distraction d'ailleurs.

\- Rapprochez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il enfin en ne quittant pas ces yeux aux longs cils noircis de mascara.

\- De Louis ? Ne comprit-elle pas en plissant le front.

Mais oui, bien sûr ! Comme s'il lui conseillerait une pareille chose. Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant d'exaspération, Severus poursuivit leurs messes basses.

\- Non, de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander alors que sa main se crispa légèrement sur sa cuisse à cette suggestion.

\- Pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille, se contenta-t-il de préciser.

Un éclaircissement qu'elle étudia durant quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de l'accepter. Severus sentit qu'elle se décalait davantage vers lui, collant sa jambe gauche contre sa droite. Leurs bras se touchèrent, tandis que sa main glissa imperceptiblement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, bien que toujours posée au-dessus de son genou. Merlin merci. Il n'avait pas besoin que cette sensation chaude et agréable, qu'engendrait son contact, se déplace sur sa jambe. Ses sens étaient suffisamment en émoi, s'abreuvant de cette proximité dont il était à l'origine. Quand il la vit baisser sa tête pour la placer sur son épaule, le Serpentard regretta sa décision. Et lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur familière et onctueuse du miel dégagé par ses cheveux bouclés, Severus se maudit. Pourquoi avoir provoqué cette situation ?! Il aurait simplement pu lui conseiller d'ignorer Louis, ou de gentiment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus converser avec lui.

Mais non. Au lieu de cela, il avait fallu qu'il lui ordonne de venir coller son corps contre le sien. Quel crétin ! Il se compliquait lui-même les choses avec ses stupides propositions.

L'homme passa donc le reste du trajet à tenter de faire fi de la présence féminine confortablement lovée contre lui, tout en s'efforçant de gardant la tête braquée vers la vitre pour ignorer ce miel délicieux qu'il commençait à affectionner. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, le trajet jusqu'au petit port de Gruissan où ils se rendaient ne fut pas long.

* * *

_Hin ce filou de Severus. Il propose à Hermione de se rapprocher, mais "juste" pour que Louis la laisse tranquille...A d'autres. Il va devenir accro progressivement, il ne le sait pas encore c'tout ahaha. Bon, sinon, Martin -le frère de Louis, cousin de Severus et futur marié de l'histoire- débarque dans le prochain chapitre ! Et puis Severus va enfin percuter à propos d'une chose que vous avez déjà TOUS devinée (vous êtes des vrais Sherlock héhé). Ah et leur relation va prendre une nouvelle dimension, ce qui ne sera pas sans conséquence...Le tout, autour d'un plateau de fruits de mer et au bord de la Méditerranée. Yen a qui ont la belle vie quoi..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous remercie tous d'être au rendez-vous pour lire les chapitres, malgré le rythme d'escargot des publications pour ce mois de mai. Ça ira mieux en juin, promis !_

_On se revoit le week-end prochain. Passez une bonne semaine d'ici là, à bientôt :p_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour,  
Voici la suite : le repas de crustacés avec ce cher Martin. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

\- Severus !

À peine fut-il sorti de cette voiture moldue, qu'il entendit quelqu'un le héler en l'appelant par son prénom. Une voix qu'il n'eut guère de difficulté à reconnaitre. C'était celle de Martin, son second cousin. Sa tête se tourna vers la gauche, cherchant la silhouette de cet homme qu'il avait, c'était vrai, hâte de revoir. Beaucoup moins agaçant et fatiguant que son jeune frère, Martin avait un caractère plus accommodant au sien. Severus appréciait surtout son esprit vif et intelligent, tout comme son calme inébranlable. S'il avait été un sorcier, il était certain qu'il aurait fini chez les Serdaigle. Alors quand il le vit à quelques mètres de lui, le Serpentard n'hésita pas plus longuement. Il se dirigea vers lui, savourant son sourire chaleureux qui lui était destiné. Bien que dix années les séparent, c'était avec Martin qu'il avait passé les meilleurs moments de son enfance lorsqu'il était en vacances en France. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps, Louis avait été leur principale cible. Une victime facile qui ne parvenait jamais à démêler leurs plans machiavéliques.

\- Martin, le salua-t-il une fois qu'il fut devant lui. Comment vas-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme vint le prendre dans ses bras, dans une rapide accolade. Un témoignage d'affection qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du professeur, d'ordinaire froid et peu démonstratif. Mais Severus tolérait ceci venant de la part de son cousin. Il était l'une de ses exceptions. En revanche, si cela avait été Louis, l'homme aurait sans doute grimacé et se serrait reculé sans plus attendre.

\- Je vais très bien, et toi ? Répondit-il après l'avoir relâché. Oh mais on dirait que tu as déjà pris des couleurs depuis ton arrivée…L'air méditerranéen te va plutôt bien. Plus de teint rouge écrevisse ?

\- Non, intervint subitement Louis en les rejoignant. Figure-toi qu'il a désormais quelqu'un qui veille sur lui et qui prend soin de le tartiner de crème, pour que sa peau d'Écossais ne crame plus au soleil.

En lui jetant un coup d'œil, Severus sentit ses mâchoires se serrer sous l'air ouvertement espiègle qu'affichait ce petit plaisantin. S'il le remettait à sa place avec une réplique cruelle, cela serait déplacé ? Peut-être que cela gâcherait effectivement l'ambiance. Ils étaient là principalement pour Martin et sa belle-famille. Ayant probablement remarqué la légère irritation de Severus, ce dernier intervint à sa place pour chambrer à son tour son frère.

\- Tu es juste jaloux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un alors que tu es encore seul, s'amusa-t-il à lui faire remarquer.

C'était peut-être plus cordial que ce qu'il aurait dit, certes, mais l'air bougon que prit Louis suite à cela lui suffit pour afficher un rictus moqueur. Il avait oublié que seul Martin parvenait à rabattre le clapet de ce jeune fougueux. Il s'agissait sans doute de cette fameuse influence que possédait un grand frère sur son cadet.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Poursuivit Martin en reportant son attention sur Severus. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer après tout ce qu'on m'a déjà dit sur elle…

\- Que du bien j'espère, intervint une voix bien évidemment féminine.

Severus vit du coin de l'œil la brune s'avancer jusqu'à se placer à sa hauteur, son regard noisette se posant sur lui, avant de glisser sur son cousin. S'il comprit correctement l'expression sur son visage, elle lui demandait silencieusement de faire les présentations. Une tâche qui cette fois, ne lui déplut pas autant que le premier jour où il avait dû lui présenter le reste de sa famille. Peut-être parce qu'une minuscule part de lui-même était fière d'annoncer que cette femme était avec lui. Il savait d'avance que Martin apprécierait Granger à sa juste valeur, pour ce qu'elle était réellement, et pas uniquement pour son apparence physique comme l'avait fait Louis.

Alors ce fut pour une fois avec un enthousiasme non feint que l'ancien Mangemort réduisit l'écart qui le séparait de la Lionne, glissant sa main droite dans son dos, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Hermione, je te présente mon autre cousin, Martin, commença-t-il en baissant la tête sur cette jeune femme qui ne paraissait pas pressée de décrocher son regard de ses deux onyx. Martin, voici Hermione, celle qui prend soin de me…_tartiner de crème_…

Tous sourirent en l'entendant reprendre les propos de Louis, sauf celui-ci bien entendu. Le fiancé s'approcha ensuite de Granger, l'embrassant chaleureusement sur chacune de ses joues, tout en lui précisant qu'il était heureux de la rencontrer. Severus dut avouer que l'ancienne Gryffondor avait des manières qu'il était difficile de ne pas apprécier. Toujours souriante, sympathique, et bon public aux blagues des membres de sa famille ; cette jeune femme était d'une compagnie plaisante. S'il mettait de côté, bien sûr, son insupportable tendance à l'accabler de questions lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Et Severus n'est pas trop difficile à vivre au quotidien ? Entendit-il Martin poser cette question à la Rouge &amp; Or.

Tout son corps se tendit, guettant ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. La main posée dans sa chute de reins se crispa légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Severus la sentit bouger, venant se coller un peu plus contre son flanc. Elle passa sa petite main dans son dos d'un geste fluide, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il se retrouva à observer ces deux puits sans fond dont la couleur noisette laissa transparaitre une chaleur qui lui serra les tripes.

\- Il a bien son petit caractère…, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et amusée, …Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il change.

Les sentiments et la sincérité qui découlèrent de ses mots le perturbèrent. Comment faisait-elle pour paraître si convaincante ?! Même lui, avec son expérience d'espion et de Mangemort, ne parvenait pas à un résultat aussi parfait. Il était si maladroit et rigide aux attentions de cette femme, que sa tante les avait comparés à deux gamins vivant leur premier flirt. C'était impossible d'être capable de feindre aussi bien des sentiments, à moins d'être un caméléon. Ou alors, il y avait une part de vérité dans son comportement. Severus se sentit ridicule dès que cette hypothèse s'installa dans son esprit, ne voyant pas comment elle en serait venue à éprouver quoique ce soit pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il était à chaque fois infect avec elle, dès lors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Non, vraiment, c'était idiot.

Pourtant, elle s'était bien portée volontaire pour passer une semaine en sa compagnie, non ? Aucune autre de ses anciennes élèves ne l'aurait fait.

Et n'avait-elle pas avoué l'avoir observé plus d'une fois, se baladant sur le Chemin de Traverse, derrière la vitrine de sa librairie ? Sans oublier toutes ses pensées déplacées qu'il avait saisies dans son esprit.

Par la barbe de Merlin !

Cette Gryffondor en pinçait réellement pour lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?! Certes, Severus n'avait jamais été très perspicace pour ce genre de choses. Mais en assemblant toutes les pièces du puzzle, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte.

Alors quand Louis se plaignit d'avoir faim, poussant les autres à rejoindre la belle-famille de Martin pour aller enfin manger, Severus retint Hermione par le coude quand elle voulut suivre le mouvement. Il fallait qu'il sache, et maintenant.

Ses yeux de biche trouvèrent son regard, de l'incompréhension peignant les traits de son visage.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir suivi en France ? L'interrogea-t-il abruptement.

Si brusquement qu'elle ne parut pas comprendre. Ses longs cils clignèrent plusieurs fois devant ses ambres, laissant les secondes s'écouler sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

\- Quelles étaient vos motivations Granger ? Tenta-t-il toujours aussi directement.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit…, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'aidais Elena qui ne pouvait pas venir, tout en vous rendant indirectement service à vous aussi.

N'obtenant pas les aveux espérés, Severus s'impatienta. Cette Gryffondor était aussi fourbe et entêtée que lui, s'amusant à tourner autour du pot. La main qui avait migré de ses reins à son coude se raffermit sur ce dernier, avant qu'il ne tire dessus pour l'approcher tout contre lui. La surplombant désormais de manière totale, l'homme s'évertua à ignorer les délicieuses sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui au contact de son corps quasiment collé au sien. Ce n'était pas le but. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise la vérité, rien d'autre. Plissant donc les paupières, son regard sombre s'encra dans le sien, inquisiteur.

\- Gardez ce ramassis de sornettes pour vos petits amis, lorsqu'ils vous demanderont comment vous avez occupé vos vacances de printemps, siffla-t-il d'un ton qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait plus. Dites-moi pourquoi vous aviez envie de passer une semaine avec moi.

Au diable les questions, il ordonnait. Sa voix devenait d'ailleurs menaçante et ses yeux avaient dû prendre une expression dangereuse, n'appréciant pas qu'elle joue avec ses nerfs. Mais malgré tout, cela n'effraya nullement la jeune femme qui se tenait sous son nez, bien au contraire. Il remarqua que ses lèvres charnues s'étirèrent lentement en un large sourire, avant qu'une lueur malicieuse prenne possession de ses iris.

\- J'en déduis que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de magie ici. Sinon, l'opportuniste que vous êtes se serait déjà empressé de fouiller dans mon esprit, plutôt que de perdre le temps à me questionner de la sorte…, analysa-t-elle brillamment. Et si je ne vous réponds pas, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Vous torturer.

Face à sa mine résolue, Severus la vit se lancer dans un rire sans fin qui la fit s'agiter contre lui. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses cheveux volaient anarchiquement sous les éclats mélodieux qui l'emportaient. Un spectacle divertissant qui finit toutefois par l'agacer. Elle se moquait de lui, tout bonnement. Alors quand la Lionne se rendit compte du silence qui planait autour d'eux mis à part son rire, elle se reprit et reposa son attention sur l'homme.

\- Qu'allez-vous, _réellement_ faire ? Redemanda-t-elle.

Le Serpentard sentit le coin de ses lèvres se relever en un rictus goguenard.

\- Vous torturer, répéta-t-il d'une voix bien plus basse. Toutes les tortures ne consistent pas à écarteler sa victime, ou à la brutaliser d'une quelconque autre manière…

Son visage s'abaissa ensuite, provoquant une paralysie passagère chez Granger. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son oreille droite, après qu'il ait pris soin de dégager ses mèches bouclées.

\- Certaines tortures sont d'une toute autre nature. Mais je peux vous assurer que vous en viendrez quand même à me supplier d'arrêter, ou de continuer. Tout dépendra de votre…réceptivité…, murmura-t-il diaboliquement. Et alors, peut-être qu'il vous passera l'envie de me mentir Granger…

Plus de mensonge. Il allait s'assurer que cela devienne la quatrième règle de leur supposée relation. Et le Vert &amp; Argent était certain qu'elle prendrait vite le pas, au vu de sa réaction en ce moment même. Sans doute surprise de la tournure brutale que prit leur échange, elle ne mouftait plus. Un silence dont il se délecta, tout comme ce parfum familier que dégageait sa chevelure et qui enveloppa ses narines sans qu'il puisse empêcher quoique se soit.

\- Vous venez vous deux ? Les interpella Martin d'une voix lointaine.

Une intervention utile qui permit au sorcier de garder les pieds sur Terre et de ne pas se laisser tenter. Aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché, Severus s'écarta de la jeune femme, relâchant son coude. Il lui octroya un regard et voyant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, il reporta son attention sur son cousin.

\- On arrive, l'informa-t-il avant de se mettre effectivement à marcher dans sa direction.

Hier soir, il serrait Granger contre lui au bas des escaliers. Ce matin, il s'énervait après elle d'une manière qu'il n'aurait même pas utilisée pour s'adresser à Teddwyn. Et maintenant, le voilà prêt à jouer à un jeu dangereux avec elle. Il n'y avait qu'avec cette Lionne que ses agissements devenaient aussi instables, lunatiques. La _torturer_. Tout ça pour qu'elle admette que tout n'était pas que comédie, mais qu'il y avait bien une part de vérité dans son comportement et ses propos. Il en était presque sûr. Mais par Salazar, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se perde dans les méandres de son nouveau plan. Parce que si elle paraissait éprouver quoique se soit à son égard, Severus était quant à lui de plus en plus sensible à sa présence. Un mélange dont il n'était pas certain des conséquences que cela pourrait provoquer.

Poussant un profond soupir en repensant à ces nouvelles complications, le sorcier jeta tout de même un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Il fut rassuré de voir que Granger le suivait. Ils finirent d'ailleurs par rattraper sa famille, entrant à l'intérieur de ce petit hangar. Installé au bout du port, cet endroit abritait la récolte journalière des pécheurs du coin. Il était possible d'acheter directement les produits de la pêche du jour, ou de demander à les préparer pour les manger sur place, le reste étant livré aux restaurateurs des alentours. Un principe simple qui plaisait à Severus, d'autant plus qu'il était amateur de fruits de mer. Son regard aiguisé glissa alors sur les étals, observant les poissons, mollusques et coquillages qu'ils avaient ramassés ce matin même. Tandis qu'il se pourléchait les lèvres devant une belle langouste, l'homme sentit une main se poser sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

En tournant la tête, Severus trouva une Rouge &amp; Or quelque peu mal à l'aise, qui l'observait patiemment.

\- Oui ? Lança-t-il en levant un sourcil tout en attendant qu'elle s'explique.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû le préciser plus tôt…, commença-t-elle tout en jetant des coups d'œil sur tous ces produits maritimes avant de revenir bloquer son regard dans le sien, …Mais je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'autre que des crevettes.

Se retenant de sourire, il laissa toutefois un reniflement espiègle lui échapper.

\- Serait-ce de l'appréhension que je lis sur votre visage ? Commenta-t-il à voix basse pour qu'elle en soit la seule destinataire. Ou de la peur ? Dans tous les cas, c'est indigne à votre maison.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! S'empressa-t-elle de rectifier en fronçant les sourcils. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier toutes ces bestioles.

\- Très délicat de votre part, constata-t-il toujours avec cette pointe goguenarde dans la voix devenue plus grave sous le ton bas qu'il empruntait. Je vais donc me charger de vous faire découvrir de nouvelles choses Granger.

Une remarque qui, en y repensant, pouvait avoir plus d'un sens selon l'interprétation que l'on en faisait. Et à en croire la teinte rosée que commençaient à prendre les joues de la Lionne, cette dernière s'était égarée dans le fil de ses pensées. D'autant plus qu'elle s'embourbait dans un silence pesant, se rendant sûrement compte qu'il n'était pas ignorant des idées qui lui passaient en ce moment même par la tête, malgré son impossibilité d'user de la Legilimancie.

\- Allez donc nous chercher des assiettes, couverts, verres et serviettes, puis rejoindre les autres dehors. Je m'occupe de notre plateau.

C'était plus une directive qu'une suggestion. Néanmoins, elle sembla heureuse de lui échapper quelques instants, puisqu'elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'exécuter. La suivant du regard, il dut admettre que jusqu'à présent, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Mais cela en sera-t-il toujours le cas ? Ne voulant pas se perdre à réfléchir sur le sujet, le sorcier préféra plutôt sélectionner quelques mets pour leur repas de midi. Son estomac grogneur le poussa à choisir une bonne poignée de moules, de belles crevettes dodues, quelques bulots appétissants, deux pinces de crabes et des langoustines. Un vrai festin en prévision qui lui donnait déjà l'eau à la bouche tandis qu'il patientait, pendant qu'ils allèrent lui cuire sa commande.

Severus profita de ce moment pour rejoindre Martin, Gaspard et le futur beau-père, qui attendaient eux aussi qu'on leur prépare leurs plats. Les trois hommes discutaient joyeusement en français. Le sorcier les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, son cousin ou son oncle faisant cependant l'effort de traduire ce qu'il ne saisissait pas. Visiblement, ils évoquaient l'heureux évènement qui se déroulerait bientôt. Les deux pères s'amusèrent à préciser au fiancé qu'il vivait ses derniers moments d'homme libre et que s'il voulait s'échapper, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de donner son avis sur l'illustre institution qu'était le mariage. La dernière fois qu'il s'était exprimé sur le sujet, cela avait provoqué un fou rire chez Granger. Alors il était préférable qu'il garde son opinion pour lui, ne voulant pas s'attirer les regards outrés du futur marié, de son père et futur beau-père. Mais heureusement pour lui, on revint très vite leur rapporter leurs repas. Sauvé par cette arrivée tant désirée, Severus récupéra son plateau et sortit de ce bâtiment, rejoignant les femmes et Louis dehors.

Ils étaient tous installés à une longue table de pique-nique, au bord de cette mer plutôt calme aujourd'hui. L'air était parfumé de cette odeur iodée, tandis que le soleil brillait toujours, bien qu'un vent léger ne rafraichisse l'atmosphère. Affamé, le Serpentard salua rapidement la future mariée et sa mère, avant de venir s'installer en bout de table en face de Granger. Cette dernière était en pleine conversation avec Louis lorsqu'il arriva – bien évidemment assis à côté d'elle – mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de braquer son regard chocolaté sur lui quand il se posa. Ses iris glissèrent ensuite sur le plateau qu'il déposa entre eux, balayant son contenu avec une curiosité brûlante.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, fit-il remarquer d'une voix légère.

À ces mots, la brune releva la tête et le gratifia d'un sourire mi-amusé, mi-malicieux.

\- Je suis affamée…, avoua-t-elle d'un ton qui lui laissa penser que cette Lionne ne parlait pas uniquement de nourriture.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle se mette elle aussi à jouer avec lui ? Ou venait-il de se faire des idées ? Fronçant les sourcils, Severus fixa cette jeune femme quelques secondes. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage devant le doute qu'elle devina chez lui, lui faisant également comprendre par la même occasion qu'ils étaient désormais deux à jouer. Il ne rêvait pas, Granger venait bien de mettre un pied dans la partie. À la fois étonné et admiratif face à son audace, le Serpentard ne put réprimander un rictus appréciateur qui fendit l'indifférence placardée sur son visage. Leur échange visuel dura encore un temps, chacun défiant l'autre de rompre le premier ce contact établi. Malheureusement, sa famille leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, assis à cette table. Gaspard les appela pour qu'ils tendent leurs verres, leur signalant qu'il avait pris une bouteille de vin blanc pour accompagner leurs fruits de mer. Louis prit ensuite un soin tout particulier à décrire à Hermione chaque élément qui composait leur plateau, ainsi que la manière de les manger.

Severus le soupçonna de profiter de cette excuse pour accaparer une nouvelle fois l'attention de la jeune femme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Martin lui lancer un sourire amusé en ayant lui aussi repéré les manigances de son jeune frère. Le moldu lui accorda un dernier regard complice, avant d'appeler Louis pour le mêler à la conversation que tenait leur père avec sa future belle-mère, à l'autre bout de table. Ravi de fournir son avis dans leurs débats, le jeune homme délaissa Hermione, ne s'étant pas aperçu du tour habile que venait de lui faire Martin. Remerciant silencieusement ce dernier d'un signe de tête discret, Severus reporta ensuite son attention sur sa voisine d'en face. Celle-ci était en train de décortiquer plusieurs crevettes, se débattant avec leurs carapaces, pattes et antennes. Concentrée dans sa tâche, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tout en fronçant le front, tandis qu'elle extrayait le corps de la bête pour le poser dans un coin de son assiette, avant de passer à une suivante.

Et en voulant dégager quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans le visage, la sorcière s'étala du jus de crevette sur sa joue droite, sans s'en rendre compte apparemment. Le professeur de DCFM resta un instant penaud, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'en avertir, ou ôter directement cette trace orangée. Mais lorsque la tête de la concernée se releva brusquement pour lui faire face, son regard incrédule le sortit de son hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle avant de croquer dans une crevette.

\- Tu t'es mise du jus sur la joue, lui indiqua-t-il simplement.

\- Et bien enlève-le, j'ai les mains trop sales.

Il pourrait l'informer qu'il y avait une serviette coincée sous son assiette et qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'utiliser. Ou lui préciser qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour se débarbouiller toute seule. Cependant, Severus voulut accéder à sa requête, poussé par une envie qu'il ne chercha pas plus que cela à s'expliquer. Tendant la main vers son visage, l'homme cala ses quatre doigts sous son menton, laissant son pouce caresser sa joue jusqu'à ce que la trace disparaisse, parfaitement conscient de son regard définitivement focalisé sur lui. Son intensité était telle, qu'il pouvait presque deviner où il était placé sur sa peau blafarde. Il ne voulut pas non plus relever le fait que tout le poids de sa tête pesa contre ses doigts, se penchant légèrement dessus pour profiter davantage de leurs contacts. S'attardant encore quelques secondes, Severus finit toutefois par ôter sa main de son doux visage, laissant également ses yeux retrouver les siens.

L'ambre qui les teintait s'était obscurci, lui faisant penser à la couleur entêtante de son précieux whisky-pur-feu. Cloués sur lui, il eut le loisir d'y entrevoir cette lueur flamboyante qui les animait, prenant au passage soin de dilater ses pupilles. Et à en juger par la fine coloration de ses joues qui n'échappa pas à son examen visuel, Severus comprit qu'elle avait apprécié son rapide contact. Aussi volatil qu'il fut, elle s'était vraisemblablement imprégnée de chacune des sensations qu'il était parvenu à développer chez elle. Juste avec une caresse. Son esprit se mit à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait provoquer s'il la touchait plus franchement, plus longuement…

Oh Merlin.

Il était désormais clair, pour elle comme pour lui, qu'ils s'étaient embarqués dans une aventure dont le Serpentard ne pouvait présager l'issue. Son imagination, en revanche, lui soumit volontiers des propositions toutes aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres. Severus s'efforça de penser à autre chose, lorsqu'il sentit son bassin répondre trop favorable à ces élucubrations. Quittant finalement ce regard magnétique, l'homme s'essuya le pouce couvert de ce jus de crevette avant de boire une gorgée de vin, désireux d'apaiser son esprit échaudé. Il commença ensuite à manger, attrapant une pince de crabe pour en savourer la chair extrêmement tendre et délicieuse, tandis que les conversations battaient leur plein juste à côté d'eux. Mais ils n'en avaient cure. Malgré les voix qui se firent de plus en plus fortes, entraînantes et les quelques éclats de rire qui survenaient parfois ; les deux sorciers ne s'en préoccupaient nullement. Leurs attentions étaient pleinement dédiées à l'autre, échangeant des coups d'œil furtifs, des frôlements pas si accidentels que cela, le tout dans un silence des plus perturbants.

C'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient, voyant l'autre d'une toute nouvelle manière. Et pour une fois, ils étaient bel et bien sur la même longueur d'ondes. Leur plateau commençant à se vider, tout comme leurs verres, Severus finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole après avoir avalé un énième bulot.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ? S'enquit-il en cherchant son regard baissé sur les carcasses de moules, crevettes et langoustines qui s'entassaient dans son assiette.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt bon, répondit-elle en levant la tête.

La Lionne s'essuya les mains, avant d'attraper son verre pour boire une lampée de vin, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de son ancien professeur.

\- Bois avec modération cette fois…, le conseilla-t-il d'une voix toutefois rude.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne voudrais plus me porter pour rentrer ? Se renseigna-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Moi je t'aiderais à te porter Hermione, s'il le faut…, intervint inopinément Louis en se glissant dans leur conversation.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. D'où débarquait-il celui-là ?! Et de quel droit se permettait-il de les interrompre de la sorte ? Surtout pour formuler une telle proposition. _L'aider à la porter_. Mais oui, certainement. Sentant une colère s'insinuer sournoisement avec lenteur dans chacune de ses cellules, le Serpentard tenta de se tempérer en mâchant énergiquement dans la langoustine qu'il tenait en main. Son sombre regard ne relâcha pas Louis, qui ne sembla pas avoir remarqué son état puisqu'il était trop occupé à observer Granger. Quelle sale petite tête à claques celui-là. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le balancer à la mer. Ou alors, lui jeter ses restes de crustacés en pleine face, histoire qu'il se défasse de son maudit sourire de Dom Juan prétentieux.

Ses deux prunelles furent brutalement arrachées à leur contemplation lorsqu'une petite main entra dans son champ de vision. En se tournant vers elle, Severus s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de celle de la brune, se posant sur le bras de son cousin, alors qu'elle était pleinement tournée vers son interlocuteur. Que faisait-elle par Merlin ?! Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa langoustine et son regard resta braqué sur eux, guettant la suite.

\- C'est très gentil à toi Louis…, commença-t-elle avec tant de douceur que le professeur eut envie de la secouer pour qu'elle y mette plus de poigne, …Mais ce droit est réservé à Severus. D'autant plus, qu'il n'y a que lui qui sache précisément de quelle manière j'aime être portée…

Par les quatre Fondateurs !

Severus fut si surpris par sa dernière réplique, qu'il en laissa tomber son reste de langoustine dans son assiette. Ses yeux demeurèrent pleinement ouverts, fixant avec confusion cette jeune intrépide. Elle venait de faire référence à la vision qu'il avait vue la veille, n'est-ce pas ? Celle où Granger se faisait rudement coller contre une porte, tandis qu'un homme maintenait ses cuisses étroitement serrées autour de sa taille ? Nom d'un Pitiponk. Cette Lionne n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Un constat qu'il finit par apprécier, alors qu'il reprenait lentement contenance. L'homme s'avança un peu plus sur ce banc en bois, tentant d'atténuer son enthousiasme qui essayait de déformer son pantalon. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua également que Louis avait abandonné sa tentative de rester dans leur échange, comprenant sûrement l'insinuation déplacée que venait de faire Hermione. Il dut se sentir de trop face au caractère bien trop personnel de ces propos.

Elle avait de la répartie, il l'avait de suite découvert lorsqu'elle était venue se présenter à son manoir. Mais là, l'ancien espion eut le loisir d'apprendre par la même occasion que son ancienne élève était pleine de ressources. Un détail qui lui valut de remonter dans son estime, son intérêt pour elle n'allant que croissant. Reprenant sa langoustine en main, Severus finit par relever la tête vers sa prétendue compagne. Celle-ci l'observait toujours, une jubilation incontestable faisant pétiller son regard, alors que ses lèvres étaient largement étirées sur ses joues.

Cela l'amusait, bien évidemment. Piqué dans son orgueil, le Serpentard qu'il était ne pu retenir un commentaire.

\- Fais néanmoins attention à ce que tu…désires, Hermione, lui précisa-t-il d'une voix mesurée.

\- C'est une menace ? Enchaîna-t-elle sans se débiner.

\- Un avertissement, rectifia-t-il consciencieusement. Et il n'y en aura pas d'autre…

La voilà avertie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui sortir ce genre de choses en toute impunité, il était nécessaire qu'elle sache que cela pouvait…l'affecter, au cas où elle en douterait encore. Et à en croire le voile d'incertitudes qui plana quelques secondes devant ses yeux, Granger venait bel et bien de se rendre compte de l'impact qu'elle avait sur lui. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il était eunuque ? Asexué ? Incapable de ressentir quoique se soit face aux charmes d'une jeune sorcière ? Pfff, certainement pas. Bien au contraire. Si cette Lionne continuait ses assiduités, elle s'apercevrait bien vite qu'avant d'être son ancien professeur, il était surtout un homme. Désormais prévenue, elle agirait en connaissance de cause.

Severus lui accorda un dernier coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la tablée, histoire de feindre un minimum d'intérêt pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de raconter. Mais malgré sa tête résolument tournée vers sa famille, ses pensées restèrent concentrées sur la Gryffondor assise en face de lui, qu'il pouvait encore apercevoir à l'extrémité de son champ de vision.

À vrai dire, durant tout le reste de l'après-midi l'ancien Mangemort resta assez pensif, perdu dans des contrées dont il était le seul maître. Même lorsqu'ils allèrent tous visiter Gruissan, il s'enferma dans sa taciturnité. Le sorcier resta néanmoins conscient du corps de la Rouge &amp; Or qui se mouvait constamment à ses côtés lors de leur ballade, de son bras qui enserrait le sien, de ses nombreux sourires et regards. Sa propre main allait se glisser quelques fois distraitement dans le dos d'Hermione, jusqu'à descendre sur ses reins. Mais il ne parla que lorsqu'on lui posait des questions, se contentant du strict nécessaire et évitant tout dialogue inutile avec la brune.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une pareille situation, avec Granger. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour ses vacances. En fait, tout ce qu'il avait pu envisager était parti en fumée dès que cette sorcière avait sonné à sa porte. Ne supportant plus ces éternels changements imprévus, il fallut tout le reste de la journée et une bonne nuit de sommeil à Severus pour s'acclimater des derniers échanges qu'il avait eus avec elle.

* * *

_Allô Houston ? Mmh. Nous avons un problème : on vient de perdre Severus !_  
_Le pauvre, il lui a fallu 10 chapitres pour comprendre les motivations de son ancienne élève (motivations qu'elle n'a pas encore confirmées héhé). Alors laissons lui un petit moment pour se retrouver un peu seul avec lui-même, il en a besoin._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Severus y reviendra en pleine forme. Mais Hermione lui fera aussi comprendre qu'elle en a marre qu'il joue au yo-yo avec elle. Vous verrez bien ce que ce mélange peut donner..._

_Merci d'être venus lire, en espérant que cela vous a plu. Passez une bonne semaine, jusqu'au week-end prochain pour la suite ! Et après, promis, je publierai beaucoup plus souvent ;p_


	11. Chapter 11

_Je vous avais à tous donné rendez-vous ce week-end pour la suite, mais...Surpriiise !  
Vous avez été si patients, gentils et aussi de très grands revieweurs sur le précédent chapitre, que j'ai voulu vous remercier en publiant plus tôt. Je me suis arrangé pour écrire un chapitre à chaque pause, entre deux révisions, et du coup je peux vous publier celui-ci aujourd'hui héhé. Alors bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

CLAC.

\- On est rentré ! S'écria une voix qui alla se répercuter sur chacun des murs de la maison.

Avec le bruit que fit la porte quand Louis la claqua, il en devenait inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient bel et bien de retour. Sa discrétion était telle, qu'ils avaient déjà dû être repérés depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Ce gamin n'aurait certainement pas tenu un jour en tant qu'espion, pensa Severus tandis qu'il suivait ses cousins et son oncle dans le salon. Beaucoup trop bruyant et indiscipliné.

\- Vous avez tout récupéré ? Leur demanda sa tante lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent installée dans le canapé.

Encore heureux par Merlin.  
Severus avait été embarqué ce matin même avec les hommes de sa famille, pour sillonner la ville à la recherche des derniers préparatifs pour le mariage qui avait lieu le lendemain. Leurs costumes sortant du pressing, les alliances, les boutonnières, les rubans à accrocher aux voitures pour le cortège ; il n'en pouvait plus. Cette sortie entre hommes s'était avérée être éreintante pour le sorcier. Jamais il n'était entré dans autant de boutiques en si peu d'heures. Et forcément, comme leur pèlerinage s'était éternisé, ils avaient mangé en ville, prolongeant encore les choses. Pourquoi les avait-il accompagnés ce matin ?! Il aurait mieux fait de suivre l'exemple de Granger et de faire une grasse matinée aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, en pensant à cette femme, où était-elle ?!

Décrochant son attention de son oncle qui était en train de répondre aux questions de Gillian, Severus balaya le reste de la pièce de son regard aiguisé, cherchant la brune. Un examen qui ne passa pas inaperçu, puisque très vite la voix de sa tante s'adressa à lui.

\- Hermione est dehors, installée sur un transat à bouquiner, lui indiqua-t-elle. Mais je dois te prévenir…

\- Quoi ? L'encouragea-t-il en la voyant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas très bien pris le fait que tu l'ais abandonnée aujourd'hui, sans même la prévenir, avoua-t-elle tout en le fixant d'un air désapprobateur. Et je peux la comprendre Severus, ce n'est pas sympa de ta part voyons…

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent, non pas suite au fait de se faire rouspéter par sa tante, mais bien à cause de ses propos. Elle avait raison, il ne s'était pas encombré de la prévenir d'une quelconque manière qu'il serait absent la moitié de la journée. Il aurait peut-être dû lui écrire un mot, la Gryffondor étant encore endormie quand ils étaient partis ce matin. Et la connaissant, cette ancienne Rouge &amp; Or allait lui faire comprendre le poids de son désaccord. D'autant plus que Severus n'avait pas été d'une compagnie agréable, hier après-midi. Après leur repas au bord de mer, le sorcier avait eu besoin de prendre un léger recul face à cette situation qui ne cessait de s'imposer à lui par de nouveaux imprévus perpétuels. Il avait eu l'horrible sensation que la maîtrise des choses lui échappait, comme s'il était enfermé dans le Poudlard Express roulant à une vitesse folle, pour une destination inconnue. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, l'homme s'était donc cloisonné dans ses pensées, délaissant Hermione.

À vrai dire, il ne s'était pas préoccupé d'elle depuis leur arrivée ici. Et le fait qu'il disparaisse aujourd'hui, sans prendre la peine de l'avertir, avait dû être de trop pour la jeune femme. Et c'était sans compter son tempérament de feu. Allait-elle être furieuse ? Énervée ? Boudeuse ? En rogne ? Ne la connaissant pas suffisamment pour spéculer sur sa réaction, Severus fut néanmoins certain qu'elle n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Il se sentit grimacer à cette idée, peu désireux d'avoir affaire à une Lionne en colère.

\- Je vais aller la voir, annonça soudainement Louis.

Sa déclaration surprit tout le monde, sauf le jeune homme lui-même, qui tournait déjà les talons pour se diriger vers les portes-fenêtres menant à la terrasse. Non, mais…Sérieusement ?! Le flegme du Serpentard brûla brusquement sous la vive colère qui le prit aux tripes. Il en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de son cousin vis-à-vis de Granger, et indirectement, de lui. Alors en deux grandes enjambées, l'homme attrapa vivement le coude de Louis, le retournant presque violemment, incapable de tempérer correctement son irritation grandissante. Sa tête se baissa vers le visage hébété du garçon, ses iris menaçants s'encrant dans les siens.

\- Maintenant ça suffit Louis, déclara-t-il sèchement d'un ton agressif et d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je crois avoir été plus que patient concernant ton comportement inadapté à l'égard d'Hermione.

\- Mais je ne ve-

\- Je m'en fiche, le coupa-t-il toujours aussi durement. Ce n'est sûrement pas à toi d'aller la voir, mais à moi. Alors cesse immédiatement de croire que tu peux avoir une quelconque chance avec elle, sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver.

Le surplombant de toute sa stature, Severus se sentit vibrer sous la colère qui bouillait en lui. Si cet idiot avait été un sorcier, il aurait déjà dégainé sa baguette pour lui balancer un sort qui lui aurait fait regretter son comportement. Les lèvres pincées, le Vert &amp; Argent observa quelques secondes Louis, appréciant de voir son éternel air arrogant disparaitre lentement sous ses propos. Bien, le message semblait être passé. Mais voulant s'en assurer, il finit par reprendre la parole d'un ton moins corrosif, bien que toujours aussi menaçant.

\- Est-ce clair ? Lui demanda-t-il en écorchant chaque syllabe.

\- Oui…c'est bon…j'ai compris, convint Louis d'une voix moins assurée que tout à l'heure.

\- Parfait.

Sa main desserra son coude, relâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Sa tête se redressa, avant qu'il ne contourne son cousin pour sortir sur la terrasse et rejoindre Granger. Severus laissa derrière lui un Louis quelque peu déboussolé, tandis que ses parents le fixèrent avec un regard sévère et son frère, avec un air rieur.

\- Ne fais pas l'étonné, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, lui fit remarquer Martin en souriant. Si cela avait été moi, je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps pour te remettre à ta place.

\- Oui, je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait autant de temps avant d'exploser, ajouta Gaspard en s'installant à côté de sa femme dans le canapé.

\- Tu l'as suffisamment cherché cette semaine Louis, tu as intérêt à te montrer plus correct dès maintenant, l'avertit sa mère. Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de toi, Hermione et lui n'aient plus envie de revenir chez nous. Surtout que je l'apprécie beaucoup cette fille, elle est exactement ce dont il a besoin…

Un air rêveur sur le visage, Gillian reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari, alors que Louis battit en retraite dans sa chambre, face aux reproches de sa famille. Martin attrapa le journal et s'en alla tranquillement le lire sur la terrasse, jetant quelques coups d'œil à ce couple près des transats au bord de la piscine. Bien qu'il tende l'oreille pour essayer de capter des bribes de leur conversation, le futur marié ne parvint pas à entendre quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient trop loin.

Et heureusement, pensa Severus, parfaitement conscient de la présence de son cousin derrière lui, assis à la table.

Debout face à la chaise longue qu'occupait la Gryffondor, le sorcier attendait patiemment qu'elle daigne lever la tête vers lui, mais sans succès. Cela devait bien faire deux minutes qu'il était arrivé, mais elle ignorait sciemment sa présence. Le roman de gare qu'elle lisait était visiblement très captivant. Dans ses suppositions concernant son comportement hostile à son égard, Severus avait clairement oublié l'hypothèse d'une passivité agressive. À la voir étendue sur ce transat, on pourrait croire à son état parfaitement détendu. Pourtant l'ancien espion qu'il était, n'avait guère été dupe de la crispation de son corps à son approche, ni aux traits fermés de son visage. Elle était une boule de nerfs en pelote, prête à exploser à la moindre étincelle.

Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à allumer l'allumette.

\- Il paraitrait que vous vous êtes languie de ma présence, lança-t-il tout en croisant ses bras contre son torse, son regard ne quittant pas ce visage toujours baissé.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez retrouvé la parole, répliqua-t-elle vivement. Ou alors, est-ce moi qui suis redevenue visible à vos yeux ?

Une Lionne qui crachait son venin. Une constatation qui provoqua un rictus goguenard sur ses lèvres, mais dont il se garda de faire la remarque à voix haute.

\- Vous auriez voulu venir avec nous ? L'interrogea-t-il avec flegme, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec le ton volcanique qu'elle employait.

\- J'aurais aimé être prévenue, avoua-t-elle froidement en tournant enfin la tête vers lui pour planter son regard dans le sien. Vous auriez pu me laisser un mot, ou me le dire hier soir si vous n'aviez pas passé votre temps à jouer au roi du silence. D'ailleurs, que signifiait ce comportement puéril ? J'avoue que parfois, je n'arrive plus à vous comprendre. Vous vouliez quelqu'un pour vous accompagner ici, mais vous ne faites aucun effort pour paraître crédible. C'est votre famille je vous signale, vous pourriez y mettre du vôtre. Mais c'est trop vous demander ?!

Et bien les voilà ses griffes ! Severus la trouva assez divertissante sur le coup. Il aimait cette manière courageuse qu'elle avait de le confronter, n'hésitant pas une seconde à lui livrer sa plus profonde pensée. Peu de personnes étaient assez téméraires pour le faire. Il s'agissait presque que de Lions en réalité. L'homme finit par pousser un long soupir, devinant qu'elle avait effectivement raison. Il ne s'était en rien investi dans cette histoire qui était pourtant à la base, son idée. Toutefois, il était hors de question qu'il le reconnaisse devant son ancienne élève, Salazar lui-même le bannirait de sa maison pour un tel agissement.

Le Serpentard se mit donc à contourner le transat de la jeune femme, venant se placer de l'autre côté, sentant ses deux noisettes le suivre silencieusement. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de son dossier, elle ne put contenir plus longtemps sa curiosité maladive.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- J'y mets du mien, lui apprit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Débarrassez-vous de ce livre et allongez-vous sur le côté gauche.

En fait, il ne lui laissait guère le choix. Severus était déjà en train d'abaisser le dossier, le plaçant à la parfaite horizontale, comme lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la piscine en début de semaine. Comprenant ses intentions, la jeune femme prit sur elle pour ne pas contester son ton directoire, et s'exécuta docilement. Il attendit qu'elle soit totalement allongée pour venir à son tour se placer sur ce transat toujours aussi étroit pour deux personnes. Habilement, il se glissa derrière elle, son corps n'hésitant cette fois plus à se mouler au sien. Ses jambes jointes s'alignèrent aux siennes, son bassin recouvrit ses fesses rebondies, tandis que son torse s'emboîta à merveille contre son dos. Plus aucun espace ne les séparait. Une observation qui fit frissonner la Lionne, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas au Serpent tapis derrière elle. Il ne fallait toutefois pas qu'elle s'évertue à trop gigoter contre lui, sans quoi elle ressentirait assez rapidement la réaction de son propre corps face à sa gesticulation stimulante.

Plaçant son bras gauche sous sa tête, Severus s'appliqua pour rapprocher au maximum ses lèvres de cette oreille découverte par ses cheveux liés en un chignon très pratique en cet instant. Toute sa nuque était apparente, tout comme son cou, ses épaules et son buste. Un terrain de jeu très intéressant. Malicieusement, l'homme cala sa bouche à hauteur de ce tympan qui ne demandait qu'à être taquiné par son souffle chaud.

\- Est-ce que j'y mets assez du mien ainsi ? Chuchota-t-il précautionneusement d'un ton velouté. Ou dois-je en faire plus pour paraître davantage crédible selon vous ?

Ses yeux remarquèrent ces minuscules petits poils qui se tendirent fièrement sur sa peau de pêche sous ses paroles, lui provoquant une ravissante chair de poule qui descendit jusque sur son buste.

\- Plus ? L'interrogea-t-elle audacieusement dans un murmure.

\- Oui, je pourrais ajouter à cela de…petites attentions…, s'amusa-t-il à répondre d'une voix toujours aussi sucrée.

Son visage se releva légèrement, afin que son nez vienne caresser la peau délicate se trouvant derrière son oreille, glissant lentement vers sa nuque en suivant les contours de son cuir chevelu.

\- Vous caresser de cette manière…, continua-t-il en faisant remonter sa protubérance jusqu'à son lobe. Ou alors, embrasser cet endroit dont je devine la sensibilité…

Ses lèvres se fermèrent, fondant juste en-dessous de son oreille, là où sa peau était d'une finesse exquise. Dans ce baiser furtif, il goûta à la fraîcheur de son échine frémissante. C'était juste assez pour lui provoquer l'envie de recommencer, mais en déplaçant cette fois ses lèvres sur ce cou offert. Parvenant néanmoins à se contrôler, le professeur jeta un coup d'œil au visage de la brune. Ses yeux étaient définitivement clos et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un pâle sourire satisfait, tandis qu'un air de délectation peignait ses traits. Cette petite Rouge &amp; Or appréciait chacun de ses gestes apparemment. D'un rictus carnassier, il poursuivit sa douce torture.

\- À moins que vous ne préféreriez que je vous touche, tout en restant dans la bienséance. Je ne voudrais pas heurter vos mœurs…, railla-t-il en faisant référence à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue leur premier jour ici.

Severus reposa de nouveau sa tête contre son bras gauche replié, avant d'élever sa main droite vers ce corps féminin allongé contre lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine sa peau, virevoltant sur son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule dont il traça évasivement le contour, avant de remonter sur son épaule. Sa main s'y arrêta un instant, son index prenant plaisir à dessiner des cercles avec une lenteur calculée, pour finalement se laisser tomber le long de son bras. Il vit ses poils se hérisser sous le passage de ses caresses volatiles, émoustillant en douceur ses sens. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, sa main aventureuse délaissa son bras pour trouver le contour alléchant de sa silhouette. Glissant sur sa taille, ses doigts passèrent sur le tissu de son t-shirt, jusqu'à arriver à la couture de ce dernier. Adroitement, il souleva suffisamment le pan du vêtement pour que son index vienne provoquer son ventre avant de remonter sur sa hanche en suivant le rebord de son jean.

Le sorcier distingua le hoquet de surprise qui lui échappa suite à cette initiative. Tout comme il sentit son corps répondre favorablement à cette caresse, lorsqu'elle se trémoussa inconsciemment contre lui, l'encourageant dans son exploration. Cependant, ce ne fut pas encore suffisant pour qu'elle en perde le fil de ses pensées, puisqu'une main attrapa vivement son poignet dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- Stop, arrêtez ça tout de suite, intervint-elle d'une voix fébrile.

\- Votre…réceptivité est trop forte ? La taquina-t-il à voix basse.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…C'est juste inapproprié, tenta-t-elle de rectifier.

Severus ne put contenir ce reniflement goguenard qu'il lança suite à ces propos. En avait-elle oublié toutes ces visions qu'elle avait eues ?! Elles, elles étaient inappropriées, mais pas cette caresse innocente avec laquelle il se jouait d'elle. Si cette Gryffondor y tenait, il pourrait lui montrer ce qu'il appelait réellement « inapproprié ». Mais sûrement pas ici, sur ce transat, avec Martin en face d'eux assis sur la terrasse. Tirant sa main, Severus voulut se dégager de sa poigne, mais celle-ci l'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise. Granger attrapa son bras qu'elle fit passer sous le sien, avant que sa main ne finisse lovée sous sa joue chaude, son avant-bras se retrouvant ainsi coincé entre sa poitrine. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent sous l'impulsion de la Lionne, l'obligeant à se coller encore davantage contre elle. Si avant il n'y avait plus d'espace entre eux, là, ils étaient prêts à fusionner en un seul corps. À un détail près toutefois. Détail auquel il ne préféra pas penser, ne voulant pas que cette situation ne devienne plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Sa fierté parée de Vert &amp; d'Argent le contraint toutefois à contester un minimum.

\- Je ne suis pas votre peluche Granger, lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix qui paraissait plus assurée et ferme dans sa tête.

\- Maintenant, si, balaya-t-elle ses objections d'une voix rieuse. Vous avez été si abject jusqu'à présent, que j'estime avoir droit à un moment de répit durant lequel je prends la liberté de vous considérer comme une peluche, si cela me plait.

\- Et combien de temps, ce _moment de répit_ va-t-il durer je vous prie ? Railla-t-il en retrouvant un ton correct.

\- Aussi longtemps que je le souhaite à vrai dire, répondit-elle de manière enjouée.

Severus expira bruyamment de mécontentement face à cette réponse qui n'en était pas une. Sa tête étant juste derrière la sienne, son souffle se perdit contre le cou de la jeune femme, la faisant une nouvelle fois tressaillir de plus belle. L'homme se tendit durant ces brèves secondes, tentant de faire abstraction de son tressautement qui stimula indirectement son propre corps. Dans cette étreinte qu'ils partageaient, son entrejambe était calée contre ses fesses, pendant que son bras était prisonnier de sa poitrine. Il était en contact direct avec ses attributs féminins, un constat qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de lui rappeler en se trémoussant de la sorte contre lui. D'autant plus que cette sorcière dégageait une chaleur enivrante et que ses narines n'avaient d'autre choix que d'humer constamment l'odeur délicieuse de sa peau, mêlée à celle de ses cheveux. Un contexte auquel il ne pourrait pas résister éternellement.

\- Arrêtez de gigoter, lui intima-t-il rudement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dont il devina le sourire qui devait être en train d'étirer ses lèvres.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, précisa-t-il à voix basse.

\- Votre _réceptivité_ est trop forte ? Se moqua-t-elle sans vergogne.

S'en suivit un rire mélodieux, que cette Gryffondor ne put apparemment réfréner plus longtemps. Sans doute devinait-elle que les traits de son visage s'étaient progressivement fermés sous sa pic, devenant bougons, comme à son habitude lorsqu'on riait de lui. Ils passaient résolument trop de temps ensemble, elle commençait à le connaitre d'une manière plus pointue qu'une simple ancienne élève. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'homme se contenta de pester intérieurement, toujours coincé contre le corps de la Lionne puisque sa main était fermement retenue en otage sous sa joue. Mais malgré l'agacement qu'il ressentait à cet instant, Severus dut admettre qu'il avait connu pire. Nettement pire, et plus désagréable que cela. Il pourrait même prendre goût à cette proximité, voire exiger davantage que cette banale étreinte.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Cette voix stoppa net le cours de ses pensées, calmant par la même occasion les éclats d'hilarité de la jeune femme. Le sorcier leva les yeux sur la silhouette de Martin, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu ou entendu se rapprocher d'eux. Ce petit corps féminin frêle, chaud et parfumé devait lui embrouiller bien plus l'esprit qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Non, qu'y a-t-il ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Je ne tiens plus en place…, avoua le futur marié d'un air penaud. Ça vous dirait qu'on aille pêcher ?

\- Au canal ? Embraya Severus avant que Martin acquiesce. Si, on peut y aller si tu veux.

\- Super. Hermione tu viens ? Louis a dit qu'il était partant, mais ne te tracasse plus pour lui. Severus a su…trouver les mots, tout à l'heure avec lui. On vous attend dans le garage !

Et il s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'il était venu, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Granger s'étant redressée sur son coude, Severus put enfin récupérer l'usage de sa main, qu'il s'empressa d'éloigner de sa poitrine. Très vite, l'homme se leva, abandonnant la douceur réconfortante de ce contact qu'ils venaient de partager pendant une durée qu'il ne pourrait qualifier. Il en avait perdu la notion du temps avec elle dans ses bras.

\- On va vraiment aller pêcher ? L'interrogea subitement Hermione, le forçant à baisser ses yeux sur elle.

\- Ils sont moldus je vous rappelle, ils n'allaient sûrement pas proposer qu'on aille jouer au Quidditch, ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher dans un sarcasme.

\- Je pêche aussi bien que je joue au Quidditch, l'informa-t-elle à son tour dans une raillerie qui pourrait égaler les siennes.

\- Et bien restez ici, je n'aurais pas à vous transporter sur ma bicyclette comme ça, conclut-il dans une moue satisfaite.

\- _Bicyclette_ ? Reprit-elle interloquée. Vous savez faire du vélo ?!

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent par réflexe, tandis que son regard s'assombrit légèrement en l'entendant douter de ses compétences.

\- Je vais tâcher de faire comme si je n'avais pas décelé de la surprise dans votre voix, et ignorer par la même occasion cet air de parfaite chouette effarée que vous avez.

Et sans rien ajouter, Severus contourna la chaise longue pour se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre que son cousin avait laissée entrouverte. Évidemment qu'il savait faire de la bicyclette ! C'était même Gaspard qui lui avait appris, durant un été qu'il avait passé ici. Certes, il s'y était forcément mis tardivement, ses parents n'ayant jamais pris la peine de lui apprendre. Il était de sang-mêlé par Merlin. L'unique chose moldue qu'il ne savait pas faire : c'était conduire l'une de leurs voitures, n'ayant jamais eu l'envie de passer son permis de conduire. Comment pourrait-il, après avoir eu celui de transplanage ? Le moyen sorcier était nettement plus rapide que cette boîte de conserve sur roues.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Louis ?

Cette question attira son attention, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer. Severus tourna la tête vers la sorcière qui l'avait finalement rattrapé, captant ces deux ambres qui le fixaient.

\- Je l'ai remis à sa place, admit-il non sans un brin de fierté dans la voix.

\- Possessif…je le savais bien…, lui lança-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Il l'observa passer devant lui, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne sut qualifier. Ravi ? Appréciateur ? Charmeur ? Probablement un mélange des trois. Laissant à son tour ses lèvres se relever sobrement, Severus lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au garage où ses cousins se trouvaient déjà. Trois vélos étaient sortis. Martin prit celui de sa mère et Louis enfourcha le sien, trois cannes à pêche sous le bras. Le Serpentard monta donc sur celui de Gaspard, indiquant à la Gryffondor qu'elle allait devoir grimper sur le porte-bagage et s'accrocher à lui. Severus précisa toutefois que ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle profite de la situation, et qu'il était préférable qu'elle reste sage si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils finissent dans le décor. Un avertissement auquel elle s'empressa de répondre par un sourire mystérieux, qu'il ne parvint pas à décrypter.

Pourtant lorsqu'ils se mirent en route et parcoururent la ville jusqu'à sa sortie pour rejoindre la piste cyclable et le canal en question, la Lionne ne fit rien d'insensé. Elle se contenta de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, calant ses pieds sur le cadre qui maintenait la roue arrière. Un contact finalement simple, innocent, qui lui laissa néanmoins le loisir de constater la finesse et la chaleur de ses deux paumes placées juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. Malgré le tissu de sa chemise, Severus eut parfaitement conscience de leur présence. Son esprit s'amusa d'ailleurs à lui rappeler ce que ces mêmes mains avaient été capables de faire dans son dos, lorsqu'elle lui avait mis de la crème solaire. Son corps faillit frissonner en se rappelant ce délicieux souvenir, avant qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler. Le professeur s'évertua à se concentrer sur la route, suivant avec facilité ses deux cousins. Il n'était plus monté sur un vélo depuis un an, mais il n'avait rien perdu de son agilité et de son équilibre. Finalement leur proverbe moldu avait raison : on n'oublie jamais comment faire de la bicyclette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils lâchèrent leurs vélos dans l'herbe, venant se poser sur celle-ci, au bord du canal. Severus et ses deux cousins montèrent leurs cannes à pêche, tandis qu'Hermione s'installa à côté d'eux pour finir le livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire aujourd'hui. Ils s'évertuèrent à distraire Martin, parfaitement conscients que cette partie de pêche était destinée à occuper l'esprit anxieux et impatient du futur marié. Le mariage avait lieu le lendemain en début d'après-midi, de quoi tourmenter de plus en plus ses nerfs. Et malgré l'altercation entre Louis et Severus qu'il y avait eue plus tôt, l'ambiance était détendue, agréable. Son cousin se comportait enfin civilement avec de Granger. À croire que ce loisir moldu avait des vertus apaisantes. Ils restèrent donc plusieurs heures à pêcher, bien que leurs hameçons n'aient pas été bien souvent mordus et que le temps commençait sérieusement à se gâter. Mais le silence calme et salvateur qui régnait autour d'eux était trop appréciable pour le quitter à cause de quelques malheureux nuages.

Un silence qui fut cependant vite brisé quand Hermione eut fini de lire son livre et qu'elle tourna la tête vers son voisin.

\- Je peux tenir ta canne à pêche ?

Une question qui attira brutalement l'attention des trois hommes. Les deux plus jeunes ricanèrent, alors que le troisième resta quelques secondes à la fixer en se convainquant que l'utilisation de ces termes était innocente.

\- Oui, viens ici, répondit-il finalement en tapotant l'herbe entre ses longues jambes étendues. Je vais te montrer comment tenir ma canne à pêche…

S'il doutait de la candeur de ses propos, les siens en revanche étaient parfaitement explicites. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs sourire ses cousins, tandis que la Lionne ne se laissa pas démonter et avança vers lui avec un air espiègle peint sur le visage. Severus tint le manche de sa canne d'une main, la laissant s'assoir devant lui. Une fois fait, le sorcier se rapprocha d'elle, ses bras entourant sa taille en maintenant la canne à pêche devant elle, tandis que sa tête s'abaissa au niveau de son cou.

\- Je sais parfaitement comment tenir une canne, murmura-t-elle malicieusement à son attention. Figurez-vous que ce n'est pas la première que je tiens entre mes mains…

\- Je n'en doute pas, friponne, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Un qualificatif qui la fit doucement rire, alors qu'il lui confiait la canne à pêche, se libérant ainsi les mains. Il laissa sa paume gauche se poser sur le corps de la jeune femme, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'envie de la toucher. Subtilement, ses doigts trouvèrent son flanc, descendant lentement sur son t-shirt jusqu'à sa taille. Sa main s'installa ensuite à plat sur le tissu, glissant sur son ventre tandis que son pouce taquina furtivement son sein au passage à travers ses couches de vêtements. Severus la sentit se tendre sous ses soins, son dos tombant légèrement contre son torse, ses longs cheveux bouclés se mélangeant à ses mèches noires. Possessifs, ses cinq doigts restèrent sur son ventre, pendant qu'il comblait encore davantage l'espace qui les séparait. Ses paupières se fermèrent, alors qu'il huma ce doux parfum de miel qui l'entourait, profitant de la présence de ce corps féminin entre ses jambes.

Plus il y goûtait, plus il commençait à s'accoutumer à sa chaleur, sa douceur, son parfum. À Granger tout entière, en fait. Et sa résistance aux charmes de la Lionne commençait sérieusement à se désagréger.

\- Que faites-vous ? Lâcha-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- Je profite de la situation, répondit-il avec une honnêteté qui la fit sourire. Dites-le moi Granger…Dites-moi quelles étaient vos réelles motivations pour me suivre en France…

\- Et toute cette…_torture_ cessera ? S'informa-t-elle.

\- Oui, admit-il en appréciant la douceur de ces cheveux bruns qui frôlaient sa joue.

\- Alors…je ne les dirai pas…

Un aveu qui le secoua, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réponse. Severus s'apprêta à lui poser une autre question pour qu'elle précise ses pensées. Mais une chose humide tomba soudainement sur son nez, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Sa main abandonna le corps de la Rouge &amp; Or, s'élevant sur son nez. De l'eau ? Un autre impact se fit sentir sur son front la seconde suivante. Intrigué, le sorcier leva la tête vers le ciel, ne pouvant que constater l'épais amas de nuages gris qui s'était formé.

\- Il pleut, non ? Demanda Hermione en tournant son visage vers les deux frères.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête, avant de poser leur regard sur Severus.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, avant de se prendre le gros de l'averse, décida-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Un ton auquel les autres se soumirent, parvenant à la même conclusion que lui. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de replier leurs cannes et remballer leurs affaires, avant d'attraper leurs vélos. Mais c'était trop tard. À peine s'étaient-ils élancés sur la piste cyclable, que les gouttes se firent plus nombreuses, les attaquant de plein fouet sous la vitesse de leurs coups de pédales. Impossible de s'arrêter ou de faire demi-tour : il fallait qu'ils continuent s'ils voulaient rentrer à la maison. Severus redoubla donc ses mouvements, accélérant aussi vite que possible leur rythme. Il pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils, désireux d'éviter ces gouttes qui se perdaient contre son visage. À l'arrière, le sorcier sentit les mains de Granger venir enlacer sa taille, son buste se serrant contre son dos tandis qu'elle y réfugia également sa tête. Ils allaient être trempés, malgré le peu de distance qu'il restait à parcourir. Son pantalon commençait à s'alourdir, le tissu collant de plus en plus contre ses cuisses, tout comme celui de sa chemise qui enveloppa ses bras, ses épaules et son torse.

L'atmosphère se fit plus humide, la pluie battante se mélangeant à la tiédeur de l'air qui les avait entouré durant toute cette journée. L'odeur familière d'un misérable chien mouillé se développa dans les alentours, ce qui lui fit retrousser le nez, n'étant pas amateur de cette senteur qu'il associait aux orages estivaux. Heureusement que cette pluie n'était pas glaciale, sans quoi ils pourraient tous tomber malades la veille du mariage.

Ce serait le comble, pensa soudainement Severus en grimaçant.

L'homme fournit donc un dernier effort, il ne restait plus qu'un pâté de maisons à traverser avant d'arriver.

* * *

_Et que va-t-il se passer en rentrant ? Concours de t-shirt mouillé ! Ahaha, non...Severus va juste se rendre compte qu'on ne joue pas avec le feu (en torturant cette chère Hermione) sans risquer de se brûler. Vous verrez ça ce week-end, comme convenu !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, parce que moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Surtout en ce qui concerne Louis héhéhé_  
_Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses lectures et reviews, elles me font bien évidemment plaisir. Passez une bonne 2nde moitié de semaine, à ce week-end ;p_

Caro _: Il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César. Je te remercie pour ta review, mais je dois te dire que je n'ai pas écrit "Le Prince Noir du Languedoc", c'est une histoire de Fantomette34. Je suis trop nul en histoire pour le faire ahahaa_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir,  
Voici le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

\- Oh mes pauvres ! Vous vous êtes pris l'averse en rentrant ? Demanda Gillian en voyant les quatre jeunes sortir du garage, trempés jusqu'aux os.

\- Comme tu peux le constater…, répondit Louis tout en dégageant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage.

\- Allez vite vous changer, ne restez pas comme ça voyons, leur conseilla-t-elle en les détaillant tous les quatre. Demain c'est le mariage, alors je vous interdis de tomber malade.

\- Surtout toi Martin, précisa Gaspard avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Le concerné rendit son sourire à son père, avant de monter à l'étage, suivi de près par son frère. Severus finit par les imiter, grimpant les escaliers, Granger sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le palier, le sorcier se retourna vers sa supposée compagne. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son visage, encadré par ces boucles humides devenues plus foncées ainsi imprégnées d'eau. Il se surprit à suivre du regard le chemin d'une gouttelette qui partit de son front, sinuant sur sa peau jusqu'à glisser le long de son nez, avant que la gravité ne la rattrape et qu'elle finisse sa course sur la lèvre supérieure de la jeune femme. Ses onyx se dilatèrent subtilement quand ils virent cette bouche charnue s'entrouvrir pour laisser sa langue capturer la goutte d'eau importune. Une vision furtive qui prit néanmoins le temps de s'imprimer dans son esprit, le laissant imaginer d'autres circonstances où il aurait l'occasion de voir cette langue en action.

Hypnotisé par sa bouche, l'homme parvint toutefois à se ressaisir, se rendant compte qu'il restait debout, se contentant de la fixer silencieusement. Son regard remonta vers le sien, constatant qu'elle l'observait. Se raclant rapidement la gorge, Severus reprit un air impénétrable.

\- Je vais chercher des serviettes, annonça-t-il platement.

Il s'empressa de lui tourner le dos, marchant à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain. Idiot. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour sa bouche ? Surtout qu'elle ne devait rien avoir loupé de sa subite fixation. Ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir. Il avait réussi à tenir quasiment la semaine entière avec son ancienne élève. Il ne restait plus que la journée du lendemain avec le mariage et dimanche matin, chacun retournerait enfin chez soi. Tout en maudissant son manque de contrôle grandissant à son égard, le Serpentard attrapa deux grandes serviettes dans le meuble sous le lavabo, avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Il était plus que crucial qu'il parvienne à enfermer ses stupides pensées divagantes dans un coin de son esprit, pour ne pas oublier l'unique raison de la présence de la Gryffondor à ses côtés : faire semblant d'être avec lui, ni plus, ni moins.

S'obstinant à ne pas rêvasser sur le potentiel « plus », Severus empoigna la clenche de la porte de la chambre pour ouvrir cette dernière, avant de la refermer derrière lui lorsqu'il entra. Il pivota lentement, balayant la pièce à la recherche de Granger. Seulement quand il la trouva, ses récentes résolutions commencèrent à fondre comme neige au soleil. À cinq pas devant lui, la Lionne lui tournait le dos, attrapant les pans de son t-shirt pour l'ôter gracieusement.

Elle se débarrassa de l'habit mouillé, le balançant par terre. Ses iris furent alors irrémédiablement attirés par cette couleur vive située au milieu de son dos, qui contrastait à merveille avec sa peau plus claire. Du violet. Une teinte qui n'était pas inconnue au sorcier, son esprit se chargeant de lui rappeler où il l'avait déjà aperçue. Dimanche dernier, à leur arrivée, quand il rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire. Elle portait le soutien-gorge qu'il s'était aventuré à découvrir sur son étagère de lingeries. En se souvenant de la délicate dentelle transparente qui ornait les deux bonnets, ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Pourvu qu'elle ne se retourne pas. Sa raison lui intimait de filer avant que ne lui vienne l'idée de lui faire face, lui exposant ainsi sa délicieuse poitrine à peine dissimulée derrière ce diable de vêtement. Mais engourdi par la vue de la Lionne dévêtue, ses réflexes lui firent défaut. Avant qu'il ne se mette sérieusement à réfléchir sur la question, Granger se retourna, probablement pour voir qui était entré.

Fatalement, son regard se retrouva à détailler ces deux globes, effectivement retenus par ce soutien-gorge avec lequel il s'était familiarisé à l'insu de la Rouge &amp; Or. Le tissu épousait à merveille ses formes, galbant harmonieusement sa poitrine. Aussi limpide que de l'eau de source, l'étoffe laissait entrevoir des aréoles plus sombres que le reste de sa peau, au milieu desquelles ses tétons devaient se dresser hardiment. Diantre. Sa bouche s'assécha en imaginant leur goût, leur douceur, leur délicatesse, s'il les emprisonnait entre ses lèvres pour les soumettre aux caresses impérieuses de sa langue affamée. Sa main droite se crispa sur les draps de bain, sentant son entrejambe répondre avec enthousiasme à ce buste si peu couvert. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne lui cachait-elle pas cette vue ensorcelante ? Remontant brusquement ses yeux vers son visage, Severus émit un léger grognement face à son expression clairement échauffée par son examen visuel. Descendant encore une fois son regard sur ses lèvres, il pinça les siennes en les voyant ainsi entrouvertes, laissant sûrement sortir son souffle devenu plus rapide.

Mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut s'humidifier la bouche en sortant de nouveau cette langue tentatrice, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le sorcier lâcha brutalement les deux serviettes qu'il tenait toujours, avant de marcher promptement vers elle, guidé par une force qu'il ne put réfréner plus longuement. Ne la voyant pas avoir le moindre geste de recul face à son avancée, Severus n'hésita guère longtemps lorsqu'il fut devant elle. Sa main droite se plaça avec assurance sur son cou, sa tête s'approchant de son visage. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de clore ses paupières, ce fut ses ambres mi-affolés, mi-impatients qui le scrutaient. La seconde suivante, ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin les siennes. Le contact fut doux, bien que maladroit, chacun s'accommodant de cette soudaine connexion qui se créait entre eux. Relâchant sa bouche gourmande au bout de quelques secondes, le Serpentard rouvrit les yeux, gardant la proximité qui les rapprochait désormais. Les prunelles qui lui firent face n'affichèrent plus qu'une seule envie : celle de recommencer.

Élevant alors ses deux petites paumes jusqu'à hauteur de son cou, Hermione le saisit à pleines mains par son col. Elle tira ensuite dessus, l'obligeant à l'embrasser de nouveau. Les yeux fermés, sa bouche retrouva la sienne, sachant cette fois-ci exactement où se placer pour savourer au mieux cet échange. Et comme mus par la même verve, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent simultanément. À la seconde même où leurs langues se frôlèrent, ce baiser s'intensifia. D'abord timides, elles perdirent très vite cette légère hésitation, se plaisant à se provoquer en se caressant sensuellement, s'enlaçant indéfiniment dans un ballet quasi-infernal. Le Serpent s'entendit grogner sous la fougue de la Lionne, déplaçant sa main jusque dans sa nuque, pour la ployer davantage sous ses assauts conquérants. Sa seconde main se posa sur sa hanche, touchant pleinement cette peau nue qui frémit sous son initiative. Il pressa dessus, l'approchant un peu plus de son corps qui réclamait sa présence. La Gryffondor émit un bref gémissement quand son ventre percuta la preuve manifeste de son désir qui s'éveillait à son contact, tandis qu'il se ravit de cette sensation grisante qui le posséda lorsque sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse.

Sa paume bougea jusqu'à ses reins, où il raffermit sa prise pour supprimer les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Et malgré leurs bouches scellées, ils gémirent tous deux au moment où cette main remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, poussant définitivement son corps contre le sien sous son passage, avant de retomber sur sa fesse gauche qu'il attrapa pour la malaxer. En réponse, Severus sentit les mains de Granger quitter son col de chemise, partant se perdre dans ses cheveux trempés auxquels elle s'accrocha, avant de parvenir à emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mordillant sa chair jusqu'à le faire gronder de plaisir. Ses paupières se rouvrirent subitement, observant cette intrépide jeune femme dont le sourire victorieux le poussa à se venger. Délaissant sa bouche rougie sous l'ardent baiser, il laissa ses lèvres déborder sur son échine si tentante.

Perdu dans cette chaleur entêtante dégagée par leur étreinte lascive, plus rien ne pouvait désormais l'arrêter. Sa raison avait rendu les armes à l'instant même où il l'avait goûtée, ne pouvant résister à ce fruit qu'il s'était si longtemps défendu.

Severus embrassa alors son cou, serpentant le long de sa carotide où il put deviner les battements fous sous ses lèvres. Ses baisers enflammèrent sa peau jusqu'à sa clavicule, faisant frétiller ses sens derrière eux. Descendant sur sa gorge dégagée, il parvint très vite à hauteur de cette poitrine qui l'avait tant tourmenté et dont il était enfin temps d'en déguster la saveur. Sa bouche glissa le long de la fine dentelle, traversant à la diagonale chacun de ces deux monts moelleux qui lui donnèrent envie d'en découvrir davantage. L'une de ses mains vint donc saisir son sein gauche, le travaillant du bout des doigts à travers son vêtement, provoquant une respiration saccadée chez la Gryffondor. En lui lançant un coup d'œil, il la vit les yeux clos, mâchouillant sa lèvre, s'abandonnant complètement à lui. Ses deux petites paumes restaient entremêlées dans ses cheveux, s'accrochant à eux pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre dans cette brume sensuelle qui s'était visiblement emparée de son esprit.

Reposant son regard sur cette poitrine qui lui faisait face, il rapprocha ses lèvres de ce cercle plus sombre qu'il distinguait sans peine sous cette couleur violette transparente. Et comme un prédateur capturant sa proie, Severus happa ce mamelon fièrement dressé qui le narguait. Prisonnier de la chaleur de sa bouche, il le suçota, trempant sans vergogne ce tissu qui commençait à devenir trop gênant. Encouragé par les soupirs expirés par Granger et son dos qui se cambra pour aller à sa rencontre, Severus mordit cette chair durcie pendant que son index et son pouce pincèrent son jumeau. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : la jeune femme émit un cri de surprise, qui se transforma rapidement en une mélodie aguichante qui n'appelait qu'à la luxure.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'unique son qui se fit subitement entendre.

À peine une seconde plus tard, trois coups frappèrent la porte de leur chambre. Et avant que leurs esprits ne puissent assimiler cette information, la porte en question s'ouvrit en grand, les arrachant férocement à leurs délicieuses activités.

Severus eut l'impression de se prendre un bac d'eau glacée sur la tête suite à cette intrusion, le ramenant douloureusement à la réalité. Il sentit chacun de ses muscles se raidirent, son cœur s'arrêtant presque de battre en se faisant ainsi surprendre dans un pareil moment. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur l'entrée désormais ouverte de la chambre, devenant plus sombres que les ténèbres quand il aperçut la silhouette sur le pas de la porte, qui les fixait bêtement sans bouger.

\- Louis ! Tonna-t-il méchamment d'une voix encore trop rauque.

Se redressant précipitamment, l'homme plaqua le corps de la jeune femme contre son torse, protégeant sa partielle nudité du regard voyeur du moldu. Retrouvant pleinement sa raison, Severus ne put que constater que son état d'excitation s'évaporait graduellement pour ne laisser place qu'à une profonde colère, teintée d'amertume et de frustration.

\- On ne t'a jamais précisé qu'il faut être invité à entrer dans une pièce pour y pénétrer ? S'offusqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Mais non, bien sûr, il faut que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête.

Malgré sa langue acérée, il ne parvint pas à maîtriser cette irritation qui le rongeait. Toujours aussi stoïque, Severus fixait son cousin d'un œil mauvais. Ce dernier demeurait hébété, sans voix. Le Serpentard ne sut si son état était dû à ce qu'il venait de découvrir en ouvrant brutalement cette porte, ou si c'était le ton acerbe qu'il avait utilisé à son égard qui le perturbait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'impatienta-t-il en ne le voyant pas réagir.

\- Je voulais juste vous…enfin…je…, bafouilla Louis en essayant de retrouver ses mots.

\- Quoi ?! L'encouragea-t-il avec empressement.

\- Martin…Je voulais juste vous prévenir…que Martin part…, parvint-il enfin à expliquer avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé qui commençait à apparaitre sur ses lèvres, …Désolé de vous avoir interrompus…

Et il s'en alla, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Severus resta quelques secondes sans bouger, fixant l'endroit par lequel Louis venait de partir. Tout était allé si vite qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Son regard tomba sur les deux serviettes étalées sur le parquet, à quelques mètres d'eux. À la base, le sorcier était venu ici seulement pour apporter un drap de bain à la Gryffondor. Mais il y eut ce t-shirt dont elle s'était défait, ce soutien-gorge et sa bouche. Dès qu'il avait eu le malheur de l'embrasser, tout s'était embrumé dans sa tête, le laissant seul avec ce corps féminin outrageusement collé contre lui et toutes les onctueuses sensations qu'il lui provoquait. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, le Serpentard s'était laissé emporter dans un tourbillon de délices dont il aurait été incapable d'y mettre fin si son cousin ne les avait pas interrompus.

Ramenant son attention sur la jeune femme, Severus baissa la tête vers cette chevelure bouclée, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement en pensant à ce qui avait failli se passer. Le sorcier s'énerva intérieurement en réalisant à quel point la situation lui avait échappé. Et lui qui s'était résolu à garder une parfaite maîtrise avant de venir la rejoindre dans la chambre ! Son contrôle était tout à fait pitoyable. Il relâcha soudainement Granger, son contact devenant insupportable pour son corps encore trop sensible à sa présence. Tourmenté, l'homme préféra reculer de quelques pas, retrouvant une distance convenable qui lui permit de s'extraire de cette dangereuse distraction qu'elle était désormais devenue.

Une réaction qui alarma la Gryffondor, laquelle avait maintenant tournée la tête dans sa direction, l'observant à regret s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si Louis nous a surpris…, rationalisa-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il aurait pu tomber à un moment encore plus gênant…

Moment que son esprit se mit à imaginer avec enthousiasme, pas encore sevré du plaisir qu'il avait tiré de leur précédente étreinte. Severus se maudit d'être aussi réceptif à cette Lionne, avant de la maudire elle, pour insister autant sur l'incident qui venait de se passer.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'État, nous n'avons plus quinze ans, poursuivit-elle en le voyant se terrer dans un silence inquiétant.

\- Vous êtes ici uniquement pour faire semblant d'être avec moi, lâcha-t-il en n'appréciant pas qu'elle critique son comportement. C'était inutile de mettre autant de ferveur dans votre jeu d'actrice.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui m'avez embrassée ? Précisa-t-elle suite à sa fâcheuse tendance de retourner la situation à son avantage.

\- Une erreur de ma part qui ne se reproduira plus, tenta-t-il de se convaincre lui-même. Vous auriez dû me repousser.

\- Une _erreur_ ? Reprit-elle, effarée par son obstination à nier l'évidence. Vous ne m'avez pas juste embrassée chastement comme un écolier. À ce stade, ce n'est plus une _erreur_, mais bien une envie. J'assume la mienne en vous affirmant que je ne voulais en aucun cas que cela s'arrête. Alors assumez donc la vôtre en requalifiant vos propos.

Elle finit sa phrase en plantant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, ce qui ne fit que mettre en avant cette poitrine toujours contenue dans ce soutien-gorge violet. S'interdisant de poser les yeux plus longtemps dessus, Severus revint braquer son regard dans le sien, préférant se concentrer sur cette colère qui l'animait encore et dont elle commençait à en devenir la principale cible.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à moi sur ce ton, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Et je me moque de vos envies. Sachez qu'aucune des miennes ne vous concerne de près, ou de loin.

\- Mais bien sûr…, contesta-t-elle avec malice tout en laissant tomber ses ambres sur son entrejambe, avant de remonter vers son regard.

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'imiter pour savoir que son érection, bien que partiellement diminuée, était encore visible à travers son pantalon devenu moulant suite à la pluie qui l'avait trempé. Ses mâchoires se serrent, contrarié d'être devenu aussi démuni après ce moment de faiblesse qu'il avait eu.

\- Une simple réaction naturelle qui ne change strictement rien à ce que je viens d'affirmer, répliqua-t-il sans desserrer les dents. Et il me semble vous avoir dit de changer de ton Granger.

Toujours aussi agacé, le Serpentard préféra ramasser une des serviettes qui était encore par terre, avant de se diriger vers l'armoire pour prendre des vêtements secs. Cette discussion n'apporterait rien de bon, il valait mieux la clore tout de suite. Mais en le voyant fuir de la sorte, Hermione s'approcha de quelques pas, ne lâchant rien.

\- C'est si dur pour vous d'admettre que vous êtes attiré par l'une de vos anciennes élèves, Gryffondor de surcroît ? Demanda-t-elle en le scrutant. Vous pouvez vous mentir à vous-même si cela vous chante, mais vous ne parviendrez pas à le nier très longtemps.

Severus referma bruyamment la porte du meuble, manquant de la faire sursauter. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, l'ignorant parfaitement. Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'il n'était pas d'humeur de tenir cette conversation ? Qu'elle abandonne sa maudite ténacité de Gryffondor et le laisse tranquille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne put toutefois pas garder sa langue liée plus longuement.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous changer, au lieu de perdre votre temps.

Et il quitta enfin la chambre, poussant un long soupir de libération. Le Vert &amp; Argent avait cru ne jamais se dépêtrer de cette situation. Et quelle situation, par Merlin ! En début d'après-midi, il s'était décidé à y mettre du sien dans cette soi-disant relation, suite aux propos courroucés de la jeune femme. Et voilà où tout ceci l'avait amené : à l'embrasser sans vergogne, prêt à la prendre sur le champ contre le mur, s'ils n'avaient pas été stoppés dans leur élan. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une stupide idée. Jamais il n'aurait dû se frotter aux pouvoirs séducteurs de cette Lionne.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et vite. Après des années d'espionnage, de tortures mentales et physiques, Severus ne pouvait résolument pas céder face aux charmes anodins d'une gourgandine comme Granger. Son orgueil ne l'admettrait pas. Hors de question de craquer à nouveau, foi de Serpentard. Cette petite sorcière n'allait sûrement pas devenir son talon d'Achille, ils s'en tiendraient à ce qui était prévu : garder les illusions tout en respectant les règles.

Fraîchement convaincu par ses dernières pensées, le professeur s'en alla d'un pas confiant vers la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés pour les suspendre, se sécha rapidement et enfila des habits secs, avant de descendre saluer Martin. Seulement, tandis qu'il arrivait sur les dernières marches, un rire requerra son attention, ralentissant sa descente. C'était un son grave, irrégulier et ô combien bruyant. Le rire de Louis, pensa-t-il en grimaçant tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à poser son pied sur la marche suivante, mais Severus stoppa son mouvement quand il entendit son prénom être énoncé. Fronçant les sourcils alors que sa curiosité était piquée au vif, l'homme finit de descendre à pas de loup cet escalier pour arriver dans le couloir. Il vit devant lui les deux frères. Louis, lui tournant le dos, ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence, pendant que Martin écoutait apparemment le récit de son cadet. Celui-ci, en revanche, fut parfaitement conscient de sa venue, si le sorcier en crut le discret coup d'œil complice qu'il lui adressa.

Tiens, tiens, tiens…Cela pourrait devenir intéressant. Croisant les bras contre son torse, le Serpent resta caché derrière Louis, attendant patiemment la suite de leur conversation dans laquelle il était visiblement nommé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Lui demanda Martin d'une voix amusée. D'ailleurs si tu arrêtais de rire comme un idiot peut-être que je comprendrais quelque chose…

\- Severus…, annonça à nouveau Louis, …J'ai surpris Severus avec Hermione tout à l'heure. T'aurais dû voir le regard qu'il m'a lancé ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en pétard. Il me fout vraiment la trouille parfois…

L'ainé des frères lança un regard inquiet au-dessus de l'épaule de son interlocuteur, cherchant ces deux onyx qui ne ratèrent rien de l'échange. Reposant son attention sur Louis, Martin fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça _surpris_ ? L'interrogea-t-il en craignant sa réponse. Tu ne sais pas qu'on frappe avant d'entrer dans une pièce, surtout si un couple s'y trouve. Bon sang, Louis !

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Se défendit-il mollement en perdant un instant son sourire. J'ai juste oublié d'attendre qu'on me dise d'entrer…Et alors, c'est là que j'ai vu Hermione en soutif, avec Severus qui avait la tête entre ses seins. Purée ! Moi qui les avais chambrés en doutant de leur relation, je peux te dire que l'ambiance était étouffante dans cette chambre…

Martin, parfaitement conscient du sourcil goguenard qui s'élevait sur le front de son cousin et du rictus fier qui étirait ses lèvres, leva une main devant lui pour arrêter la tirade de son jeune frère.

\- Ne me raconte pas les détails s'il te plait, le pria-t-il mal à l'aise d'avoir le concerné dans son champ de vision.

\- La tête de Severus valait tout l'or du monde, enchaîna Louis d'un air rêveur. N'empêche, vu comme je les ai interrompus, ils doivent être en train de prendre une sacrée douche froide pour calmer leurs ardeurs ces deux-là…

\- Pas vraiment, non, intervint enfin la voix grave de Severus.

Ce dernier savoura le sursaut qu'eut le jeune fouineur en entendant sa phrase, se rendant sûrement compte qu'il était derrière lui depuis un petit moment. Cette hypothèse se confirma quand il vit son complice se mettre à rire en voyant la tête dépitée de son frère.

\- Ce n'est que justice Louis…, lança Martin entre deux éclats d'hilarité. Si toi, tu voyais ta tête maintenant !

\- Tu aurais pu m'avertir espèce de crétin, pesta-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était une nouvelle fois la cible de leurs petites combines.

Le moldu leur tourna les talons, disparaissant dans le salon sans prendre la peine d'affronter le regard de son cousin. Sa fuite ne fit qu'accentuer l'air railleur placardé sur le visage de Severus, satisfait d'avoir cloué le bec à cet impertinent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ce fut à son tour de se raidir à l'écoute de cette voix. Celle de Granger. Heureusement pour lui, il ne sursauta pas bêtement comme Louis, parvenant à contrôler son traitre de corps pour une fois. Du coin de l'œil, il vit d'ailleurs cette dernière avancer vers eux, les rejoignant dans ce couloir.

\- Severus t'expliquera, répondit Martin avec un sourire. Moi je vous laisse, je dois rentrer.

Certainement pas ! Elle pouvait rêver pour qu'il lui explique quoi que ce soit. Ne voulant pas qu'elle profite de la présence de son cousin pour se rapprocher de lui en prétextant jouer son rôle, Severus se dépêcha de saluer Martin dans une rapide accolade. Toutefois, son stratagème ne fut suffisamment pas subtil pour qu'il échappe à la fameuse Miss-je-sais-tout. Cette dernière vint malicieusement le lui faire remarquer quand elle le retrouva dans le salon, installé dans l'un des derniers fauteuils de la pièce. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Hermione se dirigea vers lui, braquant son regard déterminé sur ce visage qui l'ignorait délibérément. Audacieusement, la Lionne s'assit sur l'accoudoir moelleux de son fauteuil.

\- Vous m'évitez ? Lui murmura-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix désagréable sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers elle.

Une réponse qui ne dut sûrement pas lui plaire, tout comme son comportement, puisque Severus put deviner le poids de son regard désapprobateur lui brûler la joue gauche. Et bien elle fera avec, se plut-il à penser avec l'ombre d'un air goguenard. Sauf que dans ses plans, le Serpentard oublia la ruse dont était récemment capable cette fausse Lionne.

\- Tu me fais une petite place Severus ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et suffisamment forte pour qu'elle ne lui soit pas uniquement réservée.

La peste.

Avec son oncle assis dans le fauteuil à côté d'eux et sa tante ainsi que Louis posés sur le canapé en face, il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Acculé, le sorcier leva la tête vers elle, se retenant de peu de la foudroyer de ses habituels iris meurtriers. D'autant plus qu'elle ne se cachait pas pour sourire de toutes ses dents, très fière de son coup. Godric Gryffondor devait être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant la fourberie de sa Rouge &amp; Or. Diantre, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit _elle_ qui l'accompagne en France ?! Il était certain qu'avec cette Elena McFray, il n'aurait pas eu tous ces…désagréments à supporter. Poussant un léger soupir d'exaspération, Severus écarta ses bras et ses jambes, la laissant glisser sur ses genoux pour prendre place sur ce fauteuil qui ne pouvait accueillir qu'une paire de fesses.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, venant s'assoir sur sa cuisse gauche, avant de se laisser aller contre son torse. Elle prit soin de passer un bras derrière ses épaules, sa petite main venant jouer avec quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux. Ses doigts très habiles effleuraient par mégarde – ou plutôt avec précision – la peau sensible de sa nuque, lui déclenchant des frissons qui émoustillèrent son échine jusqu'en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Et il y avait également cette chaleur incroyable que son corps dégageait, ainsi collé contre lui. Elle était pire qu'une bouillotte, le contaminant à son tour. L'homme avait été tout à fait serein lorsqu'il était venu se poser ici, mais avec cette diablesse sur sa cuisse, sa tranquillité se retrouva une nouvelle fois attaquée de plein fouet.

Cette peste jouait avec ses nerfs par Merlin ! Dans cette position, il ne pouvait éviter toutes ces sensations qu'elle s'évertuait à lui provoquer. Désireux de s'en tenir à ses dernières directives, Severus resta impassible, gardant ses mains sagement posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Tournant la tête vers elle, il se rendit compte avec horreur que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Une distance bien trop courte qui lui permit d'admirer en détail les différentes nuances de ses ambres toujours aussi malicieux.

\- Arrêtez ça Granger…, la somma-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Quoi donc ? Murmura-t-elle innocemment. Arrêter de vous torturer ?

\- Oui, tenez-vous en aux règles, râla-t-il en la voyant clairement s'amuser.

Un délicat rire cristallin se fit entendre suite à sa remarque qu'il aurait voulue plus autoritaire. L'observant silencieusement, bien qu'intérieurement agacé, le professeur la vit rouvrir ses paupières pour le fixer, avant que son visage ne disparaisse dans le creux de son cou, ses lèvres décidées à se placer devant de son oreille gauche. Ses longues et douces boucles brunes caressèrent sa joue au passage, le forçant à serrer ses mâchoires pour s'empêcher de trop réagir à ce surplus de stimuli.

\- Oh, allons Severus…, chuchota-t-elle sensuellement, …les règles sont caduques depuis que tu les as enfreintes en m'embrassant tout à l'heure…

Ses phalanges s'agrippèrent avec fermeté au cuir du fauteuil, tandis que ses yeux tentèrent de ne pas s'exorbiter en sentant son excitation désireuse de revenir envahir son corps. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer sapristi ! Mais cette infâme provocatrice n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

\- Mais de toute manière, cela n'a aucun impact sur toi…, poursuivit-elle sur ce même ton aguicheur, …puisqu'aucune de tes envies ne me concernent, de près ou de loin…

Elle termina sa tirade par un baiser qu'elle déposa méthodiquement en-dessous du contour de sa mâchoire, sur ce petit point qui pulsait désormais à une vitesse affolante. Ses lèvres laissèrent une marque brûlante sur sa peau, lui provoquant une seconde vague de frissons qu'il ne put contrôler plus longtemps. Diable ! L'ancien Mangemort aurait largement préféré affronter à nouveau Nagini plutôt que de rester deux secondes de plus en compagnie de cette Gryffondor.

Où était donc passée la femme qui avait crié à l'indécence alors qu'il ne faisait que glisser sa main sur ses courbes lorsqu'ils étaient sur le transat ? Elle semblait plus que ravie d'inverser les rôles en ce moment même, et le tout dans le salon, en présence de Louis, Gillian et Gaspard. Maudite témérité des Lions !

Il essaya comme il put de faire abstraction de sa présence, sa douce chaleur et son entêtant parfum, pour reporter son attention sur la conversation qu'avaient les membres de sa famille dans ce salon. Mais malgré ses efforts, Severus ne parvint pas à ignorer l'atmosphère écrasante qui l'empêchait de respirer librement et qui s'était installée progressivement autour d'eux. Cette ambiance pesante le suivit d'ailleurs durant tout le reste de la soirée, même lorsqu'ils passèrent à table. Et pourquoi ? Parce que Granger profitait de chaque occasion pour le toucher, lui rappelant amèrement à quel point son contact était électrisant. Dès lors qu'il lui demandait un plat, la bouteille d'eau, le pain ou le fromage, cette Lionne effleurait volontairement sa main du bout des doigts. Aussi volatiles qu'ils étaient, ces gestes suffirent à attiser ce brasier accablant qui grignotait à petit feu les derniers remparts de sa résistance.

Sa température interne avait grimpé à un tel point, qu'il était désormais certain d'avoir le teint plus rose que d'ordinaire. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil autour de la table, personne ne se rendit compte du tourment qui l'habitait. Ils devaient mettre ceci sur le compte des deux verres de vin qu'il avait bus avec la viande. Pourtant l'air autour de lui était si chargé en énergie, qu'il en fallait de peu pour que des étincelles crépitent au-dessus de sa tête.

Sale chipie.

Seule celle-ci était tout à fait consciente de l'état dans lequel elle avait plongé son ancien professeur, s'il en crut le regard mi-amusé, mi-appréciateur qu'elle ne cessait de lui lancer. Heureusement pour lui, Granger ne tomba pas dans la vulgarité, en commençant par exemple par lui faire du pied sous la table, ce qui aurait probablement mis fin à sa retenue.

D'ailleurs, le Serpentard réussit à conserver les quelques miettes restantes de son self-control, pour rejoindre leur chambre sans aucun autre incident. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et enfila un bas de pyjama ainsi qu'un t-shirt, avant de se cacher sous les draps. Son corps s'évertua à rester étendu sur les millimètres situés à l'extrême opposé de Granger, se gardant de rentrer plus sérieusement en contact avec elle. Voulant apparemment que ce soit lui qui craque et admette sa défaite, la Rouge &amp; Or se tint tranquille, respectant la distance qu'il avait établie entre eux sur ce matelas. Bien. La tâche devenait donc plus facile : Severus n'avait plus qu'à faire le vide dans sa tête et profiter enfin de ce repos salvateur.

Toutefois, la chose ne fut pas si aisée que cela. Si son esprit était capable d'oublier le fait que la jeune femme était allongée à ses côtés, vêtue uniquement de sa nuisette ; son corps en revanche ne le fut pas. Échaudé par leur baiser et les multiples tentatives de la Lionne durant la soirée, tout son être fut tendu, parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il lui suffisait de se retourner et de tendre les bras pour la toucher. Elle et sa délicieuse peau de pêche. Grimaçant en sentant son membre qui l'incitait à agir, l'homme s'entêta et s'accrocha à ses dernières résolutions : ne pas craquer. Tant pis si sa nuit en pâtirait ! Il resta donc raisonnablement immobile, ses yeux fixant ce réveil moldu, attendant impatiemment que le sommeil vienne le cueillir pour le libérer de ses tourments voluptueux. Mais rien n'y fit. Les heures passèrent, lui faisant cruellement comprendre qu'il était condamné à accepter sa défaite s'il désirait fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Et tandis que Severus commençait à concevoir l'idée selon laquelle il pourrait peut-être lui-même satisfaire son envie dévorante, des bruissements se firent entendre, avant que le matelas ne remue. Figé, l'ancien espion tendit l'oreille. Mais ce furent ses yeux à moitié ouverts qui perçurent une silhouette qui traversa la pièce plongée dans une quasi-obscurité. Granger, bien sûr. Le sorcier la vit s'en aller vers la porte, avant de disparaitre derrière celle-ci.

Où allait-elle ? Il était plus de deux heures du matin.

Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Ou alors, chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine.

Intrigué, ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'une flopée d'hypothèses possibles l'envahirent. Mais quand il reposa ses yeux sur le réveil et constata que cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'elle était sortie, sa curiosité le poussa à sortir du lit. Malgré son bas de pyjama un tant soit peu déformé et l'affreuse impression que son initiative allait se transformer en mauvaise idée, Severus sauta au bas du lit et quitta à son tour la chambre, désireux de savoir ce que son ancienne élève trafiquait.

* * *

_Hinhin. Où est Hermione ? Mais surtout, qu'est-elle en train de faire ? Pas de suite si vous ne trouvez pas, vous êtes prévenus.  
Ahahaaa, non, je ne suis pas un maître-chanteur. Quoique..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Il était plus long que d'ordinaire d'ailleurs. Va falloir que je revienne à une longueur plus conventionnelle pour le prochain :p_

_Merci à vous tous, qui avez pris le temps de lire cette suite et aussi aux invités qui ont commenté précédemment. Passez une bonne fin de week-end, à bientôt !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir,_  
_Et ouaip, c'est que je vous avais (presque) oubliés ! Heureusement que certains sont venus me botter les fesses par PM pour me secouer les puces. Bien, alors où est Hermione ? Voici la réponse, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent les lattes tièdes du parquet vieilli qui habillait le sol de ce couloir, à l'étage. Marchant dessus avec précaution et minutie, le noctambule essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée endormie. Se déplaçant aussi aisément qu'un félin dans l'obscurité, l'homme parvint à rejoindre sans difficulté la salle de bain.

Vide, silencieuse ; il n'y avait personne.

Bien, elle devait donc être descendue au rez-de-chaussée, probablement pour aller dans la cuisine. Faisant volte-face, le sorcier avança d'un pas souple vers les escaliers, dans lesquels il posa une main sur le mur pour être certain de ne pas perdre l'équilibre dans cette noirceur qui l'entourait toujours. Et lorsqu'il parvint en bas des marches, un détail le dérangea.

Il n'y avait aucun signe précurseur laissant penser que quelqu'un était bien ici. Pas de bruit, pas de lumière. Avait-il seulement bien vu et entendu Granger quitter la chambre ? Ou était-ce son imagination qui s'amusait à lui jouer des tours ? Severus fronça les sourcils, certain de ne pas souffrir d'insanité d'esprit. La jeune femme devait forcément être quelque part, elle ne pouvait décemment pas être dehors, au vu de la tenue légère qu'elle portait. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, l'homme poussa lentement la porte de cette dernière pour y pénétrer. Ses paupières se plissèrent, tandis que son regard d'hippogriffe balaya la pièce à la recherche de la moindre présence humaine. Toujours personne. Pour être certain de sa conclusion, il fit quelques pas en avant, s'assurant de ne manquer aucun recoin. Mais les maigres rayons de lumière qui transperçaient la baie vitrée lui confirmèrent sa première pensée : elle n'était pas là.

Une nouvelle fois, Severus tourna les talons, quittant la cuisine, pour rejoindre désormais le salon. C'était le dernier endroit où il pourrait la trouver. À moins qu'elle soit partie faire un tour dans le garage, mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Seulement, lorsqu'il se retrouva au milieu de cette grande pièce à vivre et qu'il pivota sur lui-même pour embrasser tout la salle du regard, il ne vit pas Granger. Par Merlin, où est-ce qu'elle était passée ?!

Un instant, durant une toute petite seconde, une affreuse hypothèse s'installa dans son esprit. Peut-être était-elle allée dans la chambre voisine de la leur : celle de Louis. Après lui avoir inlassablement refusé ce qu'elle désirait, la Rouge &amp; Or était partie le chercher ailleurs, chez son cousin. Non, non, non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça…Si ? Le sorcier sentit son pouls s'accélérer à cette idée, une légère irritation s'emparant de lui. Et alors qu'il commençait à voir rouge à l'encontre de cette ancienne élève, un léger vent frais vint souffler dans le salon, apaisant ses esprits. Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment, profitant de cette douceur qui tempéra son agacement.

Une minute. _Léger vent frais_…_dans le salon_...Ses paupières se rouvrirent brutalement, ses deux onyx perçants fixant déjà la porte vitrée de la pièce.

Elle était entrouverte.

Par Salazar ! Quel idiot. Il avait oublié la possibilité qu'elle puisse être sur la terrasse. Mais non, au lieu de cela, il l'imaginait déjà dans le lit de son cousin. Franchement…

Quelque peu rassuré, Severus se dirigea sans tarder sur la terrasse, ses pieds marchant sur les grosses dalles en pierre qui jonchaient le sol. Elles étaient aussi froides que la température extérieure. Mais ses grandes enjambées se firent plus courtes quand il ne rencontra pas la Lionne dans son champ de vision.

Sapristi !

Le sorcier en avait plus que marre de jouer à cache-cache avec cette gamine. Où était-elle ?! Il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'étage pour entrer en trombe dans la chambre de Louis, quand un bruit singulier capta soudainement son attention.

Le clapotis de l'eau.

La piscine ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le Serpentard avança lentement vers le fond du jardin, désireux de vérifier cette idée. Après avoir fait toutes les pièces de la maison, il n'était plus à ça près. Ses yeux tentaient de discerner le moindre signe confirmant la présence de Granger, bien que ce fut son pied droit qui en eut la preuve. Il venait de marcher sur quelque chose de doux, moelleux, qui contrastait avec l'humidité et la rugosité des dalles. En se baissant, Severus constata qu'il s'agissait d'un drap de bain négligemment posé par terre. Le prenant d'une main, il se redressa promptement quand le clapotement de l'eau de la piscine se fit plus distinctement entendre. Et bien qu'il en fût désormais certain, il entrevit une masse sombre qui fendait la surface l'eau pour ne laisser derrière elle que des multiples petites vagues sous son passage.

Enfin trouvée, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de soulagement.

Toutefois, quand il voulut supprimer les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du bassin, son second pied percuta à son tour un tissu. Bien plus soyeux et léger, le professeur sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque ses doigts saisirent l'étoffe : la nuisette de la sorcière. Son soulagement le quitta brusquement à ce constat. Elle était…

\- …nue…, s'entendit-il dire dans un murmure, alors que ses yeux ne quittèrent plus cette silhouette immergée.

Tel un automate, le sorcier se vit avancer vers la piscine, s'arrêtant juste devant le rebord de celle-ci. Hypnotisé, son regard détaillait les courbes de la jeune femme devenues floues avec cette eau qui les enveloppait. Lui tournant le dos, elle nageait paisiblement la brasse, uniquement éclairée par les maigres filets de lumière des réverbères de la rue adjacente. Le jardin était trop sombre pour qu'il puisse la voir clairement, bien que l'uniformité de la couleur de sa peau confirmait sa nudité.

Quel culot. Elle était en tenue d'Eve, dans la piscine de sa tante et au beau milieu de la nuit.

Severus eut soudainement envie de l'imiter en se débarrassant de ses vêtements, pour plonger dans cette eau fraîche et la rejoindre. Tout son corps lui hurlait de le faire, désireux de s'abandonner enfin à ses tourments. Il retint de justesse un grognement quand il imagina la sensation étourdissante qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il coinçait la Lionne entre l'une des parois de la piscine et son corps avide. Mais il ne bougea pourtant pas d'un centimètre, le Serpentard en était incapable. Complètement stoïque, son corps restait tendu, les yeux braqués sur Granger. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola brusquement lorsque la nageuse se retourna, parvenant au bout de sa longueur. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient plongés dans une obscurité presque totale, il n'eut aucun mal à capter ces deux billes qui brillèrent dans le noir. L'instant sembla durer éternellement, suspendant brutalement le temps en empêchant ces secondes de défiler. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvint aux oreilles, mis à part ses incessants battements qui se répercutaient dans sa cage thoracique, diffusant des ondes de choc contre ses organes jusqu'à lui en retourner l'estomac.

L'horrible sensation d'oppression le saisit à nouveau. Et quand elle se mit à nager lentement vers le bord où il se tenait debout, Severus sentit l'atmosphère s'appesantir à chaque centimètre qu'elle parcourait. Ses onyx la suivaient, ne pouvant se retenir de glisser sur cette gorge nue qui se dévoilait un peu plus sous l'ondoiement que subissait le niveau de l'eau suite à ses mouvements. Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'il crut distinguer la courbe de ses seins, un arrondi dont sa paume se souvenait encore parfaitement.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Cette annonce brisa le silence dans lequel ils semblaient s'empêtrer, l'obligeant à remonter son regard pour chercher le sien. Elle était désormais face à lui, immobile, laissant ses bras la maintenir en équilibre dans cette eau où elle n'avait pas encore pieds. Les vagues berçaient sa peau, lui dissimulant ses attributs dont seuls les pourtours pouvaient être devinés.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce mot lui échappa dans un souffle, se maudissant de l'avoir prononcé rien qu'en entendant sa voix atrocement rauque. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi, c'était inutile de demander. Idiot. Severus eut donc le loisir de la voir esquisser un sourire, amusée sans aucun doute par cette question.

\- J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées, répondit-elle d'une voix quelque peu malicieuse. Rejoins-moi Severus.

La manière qu'elle eut de prononcer son prénom laissa présager de délicieux moments en perspective. Ajouté à cela l'invitation qu'elle venait de lui formuler, comment pouvait-il rester insensible ? Tous ses sens s'éveillèrent simultanément, pleinement consentants. Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraitre, son flegme demeura intact, à l'exception de son bas de pyjama qui commençait sérieusement à le trahir. Les derniers restes de sa raison l'intimèrent de se trouver une porte de sortie avant de ne plus pouvoir fuir cette situation très tentatrice.

\- Après l'averse de cette après-midi l'eau doit être glacée, rationalisa-t-il platoniquement. Vous feriez mieux de sortir de la piscine avant de finir enrhumée pour le mariage.

S'il en crut son froncement de sourcils et son long soupir, la Lionne n'apprécia pas sa réponse. Sûrement parce qu'il continuait à s'entêter à repousser ses perpétuelles avances. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il n'était plus qu'à un poil de licorne de s'abandonner enfin à ses impétueuses envies qu'il avait récemment développées pour elle.

\- J'en ai assez de jouer Severus, ça en devient ridicule…, clama-t-elle d'une voix déterminée. Je ne veux plus faire semblant.

L'homme sentit sa gorgée s'assécher, lui faisant avaler difficilement sa salive tandis qu'elle rentrait dans le vif du sujet.

\- Vous êtes pourtant venue ici dans cet unique but, parvint-il à prononcer d'une voix basse.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ma seule motivation, rectifia-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Merlin, ils y étaient vraiment. Si avant il avait eu l'impression que son estomac était retourné, ce dernier s'était maintenant complètement entortillé sur lui-même sous l'appréhension et l'impatience qui l'animèrent. _Pas ma seule motivation_. Allait-elle enfin lui avouer qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui ? Lorsqu'il l'avait questionnée plus tôt dans l'après-midi elle ne paraissait pas prête à cesser toute cette comédie dont ils étaient les principaux acteurs depuis le début de la semaine.

Sauf que Severus avait peut-être été le seul à devoir faire semblant.

Pendu aux lèvres de son ancienne élève, il ne put qu'attendre qu'elle poursuive en espérant qu'elle éclaire enfin ses derniers questionnements qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis qu'il en avait pris conscience.

\- Tu es peut-être un homme brillant Severus, mais par Godric, qu'est-ce que tu peux être sot parfois.

Le concerné fronça à son tour les sourcils et serra ses dents sous l'insulte qu'elle venait de formuler sur sa personne. Il n'appréciait guère le début de son récit.

\- Crois-tu un instant que n'importe laquelle de tes anciennes élèves accourrait pour venir passer sept jours en ta compagnie, uniquement pour te rendre service et dépanner une bonne amie ?

Forcément, en l'entendant exposer les faits de la sorte et avec cette voix moqueuse, le professeur se sentit ridicule. Il n'avait pas essayé à chercher plus loin lorsque cette Gryffondor lui avait fourni cette excuse sur le perron de son manoir. Ils étaient en retard et devaient partir dans le quart d'heure qui suivait pour la France. Alors oui, il avait cru à cette hypothèse, naïvement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit la cible de toutes les attentions qu'elle lui avait ensuite fournies.

\- Je voulais que tu me voies différemment que l'élève que j'ai été, poursuivit-elle d'une voix emplie de sincérité. Je voulais définitivement supprimer ces étiquettes « élève » « professeur » que nous avions.

Gagné, pensa-t-il amèrement en l'écoutant attentivement.

\- Parce que si toi tu ne m'as jamais vue autrement, moi, si.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la serviette et la nuisette qu'il tenait toujours entre chacune de ses mains. Diantre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être effrayé, inquiet ou intéressé.

\- Je crois que la première fois que j'ai commencé à poser réellement mes yeux sur toi, c'était lors de notre remise de l'Ordre de Merlin, avoua-t-elle en souriant. C'était deux ans après la fin de la Guerre, dans cette gigantesque salle au Ministère de la Magie. Quand tu étais monté sur l'estrade pour recevoir ton Ordre, tu étais tellement sûr de toi, marchant d'un pas déterminé et avec une telle prestance, que j'en étais admirative. J'y étais montée en tremblant comme une feuille en voyant l'immense assemblée devant laquelle on faisait face là-dessus. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tout ceci n'était que façade. Quand le Ministre a eu fini de t'accrocher la médaille sur le torse et qu'il a tendu sa main dans le but de serrer la tienne pour te féliciter, tu as eu ce tic que tu fais constamment quand tu es gêné, mal à l'aise : tu crispes tes mâchoires et tes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, faisant remonter tes sourcils sur ton front.

Exactement le genre de situation dans laquelle elle commençait réellement à le mettre en cet instant. Pourquoi l'avait-elle détaillé de la sorte avec autant de précision ?! Jamais personne ne l'avait fait, sauf Albus. Ce vieil homme avait été le seul à comprendre ses expressions d'un simple coup d'œil. À croire que cette Rouge &amp; Or était plus maligne qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Légèrement troublé de la tournure que prenaient ses propos, Severus resta immobile, se contentant de l'écouter.

\- Et alors j'ai compris ! Annonça-t-elle comme si cette brune parlait d'une formule de potions qu'elle venait d'élucider. Tu avais passé toutes ces années à batailler dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne t'ait jamais adressé la moindre considération et toute la reconnaissance que tu méritais amplement. Alors quand le Ministre a voulu te serrer la main, c'était comme te remercier officiellement, reconnaitre et proclamer enfin la place irremplaçable que tu as eue pendant tout ce temps. Et tu as été complètement désarçonné, toi, l'illustre Severus Rogue. L'homme le plus flegmatique que je n'ai jamais connu. Oh, bien sûr, cela n'a duré que trois brèves secondes…Mais c'était suffisant pour que je le remarque. Oui, c'était bien à cette occasion que je t'ai réellement vu pour ce que tu étais et non plus pour tous les différents statuts que tu as occupés…

C'était peut-être elle qui était nue dans cette piscine, mais pourtant Severus se sentit le plus démuni des deux dans cet échange dont la fin ne semblait pas venir de si tôt. Il le savait : sortir du lit pour partir à la recherche de la jeune femme avait été une grossière erreur.

\- Ensuite, tu as commencé à venir régulièrement sur le Chemin de Traverse, enchaina-t-elle. Et c'était bien vrai, je t'observais souvent derrière la vitrine de ma librairie, en essayant de me convaincre d'aller te trouver. Mais est-ce que tu aurais accepté de me parler ? J'étais certaine que tu m'enverrais paître comme une pauvre Scroutt…

Très probablement, pensa-t-il rapidement en imaginant la chose.

Il n'avait aucune raison de perdre son temps à bavarder avec une ancienne élève. À vrai dire, peu de ses étudiants désiraient passer quelques minutes en sa compagnie une fois qu'ils étaient diplômés et plus du tout contraints de supporter sa présence. Un détail lui revint brutalement à l'esprit, concernant la réelle raison de son apparition sur sa propriété, le dimanche dernier : le désistement d'Elena McFray.

\- Est-ce que cette McFray existe au moins ? L'interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

Cette histoire devenait si machiavélique, que cela ne l'étonnerait maintenant plus qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle avait monté de toutes pièces cette excuse d'empêchement qu'avait eue son escort-girl. Dire qu'il avait été l'objet de son attention depuis plusieurs années. C'était tout simplement déroutant. Et lui qui n'y avait vu que du feu ! Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à sa propre stupidité.

\- Évidemment qu'elle existe ! S'indigna-t-elle légèrement. Je n'ai rien à voir avec son absence. Je ne suis pas aussi fourbe au point d'établir un stratagème pareil. Ma présence ici n'est due qu'au hasard. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai d'abord cru que Merlin se jouait de moi lorsque je l'ai vue débarquer chez moi en me proposant de la remplacer pour lui rendre ce service. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il s'agissait là, d'une occasion en or que je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas ignorer.

_Une occasion en or_.

Une grimace déforma ses joues en comprenant ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Depuis le début, il s'était fourvoyé sur la nature de leur relation. Il avait réellement été le seul à feindre leur prétendu lien. Elle était intéressée par lui, et ce depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ?! Pour tout avouer, Severus s'en moquait totalement. Son esprit ne garda qu'une seule information : cette sorcière, actuellement nue dans l'eau sous ses yeux, le désirait. Une indication qui finit de raviver totalement la chaleur qui le consumait depuis leur baiser en fin d'après-midi, rendant ses reins douloureux sous leur désir encore inassouvi.

\- Je voulais juste apprendre à te connaitre, dans un tout nouveau contexte, réexpliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce avant qu'il ne la voie baisser les yeux sur son entrejambe désormais pleinement expressive. Mais à aucun moment je ne m'étais attendue à ce que cet…intérêt soit partagé…

La spontanéité et la franchise de ses propos l'affectèrent. Tandis que le regard insistant qu'elle braquait sur son bas de pyjama déformé, l'échauda définitivement.

La partie était irrémédiablement terminée, ils en avaient fini de jouer.

Alors quand un vent frais caressa sa peau brûlante, le Serpentard sortit de son mutisme.

\- Sors de cette piscine, l'intima-t-il en ramenant brillamment la conversation à ses deux premières phrases exprimées.

Bien que cette fois, l'homme se passa du vouvoiement. Cet usage était subitement devenu trop impersonnel et incongru pour la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement. Un détail qu'elle ne rata en aucun cas, comprenant également tout ce qu'il impliquait. Cette tentatrice avait gagné, il abandonnait. Un large sourire étira alors ses lèvres d'une manière victorieuse, avant que la jeune femme nage rapidement vers les marches qui lui permettraient de quitter enfin cette eau. Toujours aussi téméraire et pas pudique pour une mornille, la Lionne offrit au Serpent un spectacle annonciateur de délices si alléchants qu'il grogna d'impatience, quand elle sortit de la piscine sous ses yeux voyeurs.

Lui tournant le dos en grimpant cet escalier, Severus eut le loisir de contempler son corps qui apparut avec une lenteur délectable. Tout d'abord sa nuque dégagée de ses longues boucles nouées, qui s'évasait sur une ligne droite conduisant à deux petites épaules sur lesquelles il se voyait déjà mordre sa peau délicate. Puis vint son dos qui fut à son tour découvert. Le niveau de l'eau n'étant plus qu'à hauteur de ses reins, il put admirer une nouvelle fois les traits de sa silhouette parfaitement tracés désormais. Sa taille resserrée s'élargissait harmonieusement dans un arrondi succulent pour former des hanches gourmandes qui ne demandaient qu'à être cajolées. Et quand sa première jambe fut totalement sortie, le professeur sentit son membre tressauter face à cette croupe imposante qui le nargua. Deux globes moelleux d'une fermeté appétissante qui ne déclenchèrent qu'une seule furieuse envie chez lui : abaisser son buste sur le matelas, tandis qu'il attraperait ses fesses dans une chevauchée des plus infernales. Le sorcier poussa un long soupir appréciateur en imaginant le plaisir qu'il tirerait d'une telle position.

Bordel. Comment avait-il seulement pu trouver le sommeil en partageant le même lit que cette démone jusqu'à présent ?! Quel crétin il avait été. Severus se maudit d'avoir mis autant de temps pour la voir d'un œil nouveau, et encore plus pour accepter ce changement. La Gryffondor avait réussi à briser une à une ses réticences, le faisant céder à l'usure. Et maintenant, il ne percevait plus que la femme qu'elle était, tout simplement.

Une femme qui lui faisait justement face, complètement sortie de la piscine. Il la vit avancer vers lui, ses onyx fixant ses jambes galbées. Son regard remonta progressivement sur cette peau claire, où il distingua les multiples gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient sur son échine rafraîchie. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement quand il rencontra cette masse sombre en haut de ses cuisses, dissimulant des trésors qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de découvrir un à un. Parcourant rapidement son ventre, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent devant cette poitrine offerte qui lui fit grincer des dents. Après avoir passé la seconde moitié de la journée à la désirer, sa nudité devenait un réel supplice pour lui. Severus tenta vainement de maîtriser sa respiration quelque peu saccadée, pour ne pas littéralement sauter sur ce corps féminin. Il dut d'ailleurs faire un dernier effort pour décrocher ses yeux de ses seins, les plantant dans ses ambres fiévreuses. La sorcière n'était plus qu'à un pas, toute aussi excitée que lui s'il en crut cette lueur endiablée qui animait ses iris.

En la voyant frissonner sous la douceur de la nuit, l'ancien Mangemort s'empressa de lui tendre la serviette qu'il tenait toujours. Et sans décrocher son regard du sien, Hermione s'enroula dans l'immense drap de bain qui recouvrit son petit corps jusqu'à ses mollets. Une fois couverte, la jeune femme parcourut le dernier mètre qui les séparait, venant se coller contre lui. Severus émit un sifflement en sentant son membre érigé se retrouver comprimé entre eux. Baissant la tête, il constata avec envie que ses lèvres étaient vraiment très proches des siennes, provocantes.

Il les observa s'ouvrir et se mouvoir lorsqu'elle parla d'une voix onctueusement basse.

\- Je vais monter prendre une rapide douche pour m'enlever l'odeur du chlore et m'éviter d'avoir une pneumonie, murmura-t-elle lentement. Après…j'irai me glisser nue dans le lit…où je t'attendrai avec impatience Severus…

Et comme si sa proposition indécente ne suffit pas, Granger maintint sa serviette d'une main, afin que la seconde vienne caresser le dos de sa paume qui tenait toujours sa nuisette. Elle la récupéra sans plus attendre, puis se détacha à regret de son corps. Elle lui adressa un dernier coup d'œil aguicheur, avant de se détourner, non sans avoir laissé traîner ses doigts sur cette bosse qui déformait son pantalon, en l'effleurant à peine. Le grognement étouffé qu'elle distingua derrière elle la fit silencieusement sourire, tandis que ses pieds nus se dépêchaient de rejoindre l'intérieur de la maison.

La Lionne s'empressa de grimper à l'étage, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il serait regrettable que quelqu'un ne vienne interrompre ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Merlin. Tout son corps frémit d'une impatience grisante en imaginant _tout_ ce qu'ils allaient faire. Enfin. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer un meilleur scénario pour cette fin de semaine. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant un instant, ces derniers jours avaient purement été inattendus, improbables dans leur genre. Severus Rogue la désirait. Cet homme dont les yeux pouvaient se transformer en deux charbons ardents, capturant inlassablement son attention, sans oublier le timbre sensuel de sa voix qui hantait tout son être en l'entendant. Et puis il y avait cette bouche talentueuse dont elle avait eu un rapide aperçu, son corps robuste qui la dominait bien d'une tête et…cette dureté qui s'était frottée à elle à deux occasions. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en spéculant sur les sensations qu'elle ressentirait en ayant cet homme nu allongé sur elle, ses mèches noires tombant sur son visage, pendant que son regard perçant ne quitterait pas le sien tandis qu'il unirait enfin leurs corps douloureusement attirés l'un par l'autre.

Absolument décidée à le découvrir par elle-même dans quelques minutes, Hermione se pressa dans la salle de bain. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette pour entrer dans la douche, faisant un rapide tour sous le jet d'eau bouillante qui réchauffa sa peau glacée par son bain de minuit. Ses mains enduites de gel douche parcoururent ses membres, se débarrassant de l'odeur peu alléchante du chlore qui la recouvrait. Et en un rien de temps, elle se rinça avant de couper l'eau. La jeune femme se sécha vivement, s'apprêtant à rejoindre leur chambre lorsque son reflet dans le miroir retint son attention.

Diable. Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Sauf qu'Hermione ne sut dire si cela était dû à sa rapide douche brûlante, ou aux délicieux moments qui l'attendaient et qui commençaient déjà à la mettre en émoi.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur la question, elle préféra opter pour un savant mélange des deux, ramassa ensuite sa nuisette et quitta la pièce. L'ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix tendit l'oreille sur le pallier, s'assurant que les propriétaires des lieux dormaient toujours. Le profond silence dans lequel elle se retrouva vint corroborer ses pensées. Rassurée, la jeune femme se dirigea donc précautionneusement vers leur chambre, où elle ne put que constater l'absence de Severus quand elle y entra. Bien, elle avait encore quelques minutes devant elle.

Toutefois mue par une hâte grandissante, Hermione suspendit sa serviette humide sur une chaise, balança sa nuisette au sol et rejoignit avec précipitation ce grand lit dans lequel il la rejoindrait sous peu. Un large sourire étendit ses lèvres quand elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son oreiller, sentant une délicieuse odeur d'eucalyptus s'associer à la senteur plus virile de son essence personnelle. Son entêtant parfum corporel. En couvant la porte du regard, la Lionne espéra qu'il ne tarderait plus à venir. D'ailleurs, lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur le réveil moldu, elle constata avec effroi qu'il était déjà trois heures moins le quart. Autant dire que la journée du mariage allait être d'une longueur affolante s'ils prévoyaient de veiller tard.

Mais son esprit parvint à la convaincre que la fatigue qu'ils pourraient ressentir plus tard serait rien comparée au plaisir qui les possèderait cette nuit. Toutefois, les minutes qui continuaient à défiler et les pensées tumultueuses qui l'habitaient, n'aidèrent en rien à tempérer l'humeur bouillonnante de la jeune femme.

Que faisait ce bougre ?! Si ce n'était jouer avec ses nerfs suffisamment à vifs.

Après l'avoir honteusement provoqué toute la soirée, puis avouer enfin toute la vérité concernant sa présence à ses côtés, s'être montrée nue sans aucune gêne devant lui et l'avoir invité à la rejoindre ; il ne pouvait que s'exécuter. D'autant plus qu'il s'était résolu à abandonner toute résistance. Alors qu'attendait-il pour passer cette porte et grimper sur ce lit ?!

S'il s'agissait d'un énième tour qu'il lui faisait, ce n'était en aucun cas drôle. Poussant un soupir quelque peu agacé, Hermione se redressa sur un coude pour tendre son autre bras qui alluma une lampe de chevet. Elle décrocha une nouvelle fois ses yeux de la porte résolument close pour lire désormais trois heures sur le réveil. Merveilleux, il l'avait plantée comme un vieux chaudron encrassé et nauséabond.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas humain. Il était _obligé_ de venir.

Quand elle l'avait laissé, son regard laissait entrevoir un désir si brut de décoffrage, qu'elle avait tout d'abord cru qu'il ne la laisserait jamais s'en aller pour lui sauter littéralement à la gorge. Et voilà qu'il la faisait languir, doucereusement mijoter dans une confusion la plus totale. Saleté de Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de manigancer encore ? S'apprêtant à se lever pour obtenir des réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations et calmer son impatience croissante, Hermione suspendit ses mouvements quand la clenche de la porte s'abaissa lentement. Son cœur s'affola dangereusement, alors qu'une douce chaleur enivrante se diffusa dans tout son être, disparaissant au creux de ses cuisses.

Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, MERLIN ! Pensa-t-elle en se replaçant sous le drap.

* * *

_Et là vous vous dites : toute cette attente et pas de lemon ? Et non ! Héhéhé. Vous étiez tellement partis dans des hypothèses improbables concernant les intentions d'Hermione et l'existence d'Elena McFray, que je me suis dit qu'un chapitre explicatif serait le bienvenu...avant de passer au diabolo citron !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire et aussi aux fidèles revieweurs. A bientôt pour la suite et la résolution faux mystère : est-ce bien Severus qui va ouvrir la porte ? Ou Louis ? Voire pire...Gaspard ? Ahahaha. Passez une bonne semaine :p_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir,  
Voici le chapitre suivant , avec l'identité de la personne qui ouvre fameuse porte de chambre ! Bonne lecture ;p  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

Obnubilés, ses ambres ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde cette clenche. Elle la vit s'abaisser silencieusement, avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre pour laisser passer une silhouette qui resta devant l'entrée maintenant fermée. Levant légèrement la tête, ses yeux tombèrent dans un gouffre sans fond qui la fixait intensément. Droit comme une statue, l'homme croisait ses bras derrière son dos, laissant cet horrible silence inconfortable les entourer progressivement.

Sa simple présence ici était un prélude au principal acte qui allait suivre. Malgré la distance qui les séparait encore, Hermione ressentit une onctueuse chaleur galvaniser ses sens, rien qu'avec ce regard qu'il posait sur elle. Il la regardait _réellement_. Et à voir son visage désormais expressif, il y avait une certaine convoitise dans ses traits qui ne put qu'accentuer l'impatience de la Lionne. Un empressement qu'elle se décida de lui faire remarquer, quand elle ne le vit toujours pas engager le moindre pas vers elle.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes rester planté encore longtemps devant l'entrée ? Le brusqua-t-elle d'une voix doucereusement moqueuse.

Pour toute réaction, elle obtint l'ombre d'un rictus qui releva le coin de ses lèvres fines.

\- Sais-tu combien de temps il faut pour faire fondre quatre malheureux carrés de chocolat pâtissier dans un bain-marie ?

Hein ?! Chocolat pâtissier ? Bain-marie ? Elle ne lui demandait pas de faire un gâteau nom d'un Magyar enroué, mais simplement de la rejoindre dans ce lit. Ses paupières se plissèrent donc quelques secondes, durant lesquelles son cerveau tenta de comprendre le sens de ses propos. En la voyant sans doute réfléchir sur le sujet, Severus s'avança à grandes enjambées, ce qui dissipa toute réflexion. Son entière attention demeura sur ce corps masculin, ses yeux venant nourrir son appétence en le parcourant ainsi sans retenue. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement à deux pas du lit, la sorcière releva brusquement la tête pour chercher son regard.

Quoi, encore ?!

Fronçant les sourcils, elle l'observa en attendant qu'il s'explique. Il n'allait tout de même pas fuir en étant aussi près du but…Si ?

\- Je n'avais pas prévu d'entretenir ce genre de…relation avec McFray en venant ici…, précisa-t-il d'un air qu'elle qualifierait d'ennuyé, …Je n'ai donc rien pris avec moi. Et on ne peut pas utiliser de sortilège de contraception…

Savoir qu'il n'avait nullement imaginé cette évolution avec la prétendue relation qu'il aurait dû initialement mener avec Elena, la rassura. Cela signifiait donc qu'il était en ce moment même dans cette chambre, devant elle, parce qu'il la désirait vraiment. Soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un sursaut de sa responsabilité dans ce qui suivrait, elle s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- J'ai toujours utilisé un moyen moldu, parce que je trouve que notre concentration pour formuler le sortilège peut être altérée au vu de la situation qui le requière…

\- Ce sortilège permet aussi d'éviter d'attraper des choses que je préfèrerai garder éloignées de mon anatomie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton professoral.

\- Et bien je n'ai jamais eu de comportement à risque, annonça-t-elle rapidement en voulant dissiper la méfiance qu'il paraissait avoir. J'imagine que toi non plus ?

\- Non, en effet.

Ses trois mots furent prononcés d'une voix si basse, caverneuse, qu'Hermione en sentit les échos venir raisonner en elle. Plus aucune barrière ne semblait se dresser entre eux, désormais libres de s'adonner à ces plaisirs tant attendus. Un constat qui émoustilla la Lionne, la faisant se tortiller sous le drap qui cachait encore son corps nu. Et à voir la lueur qui dansait dans la noirceur de son regard, il en vint à la même conclusion qu'elle. Hermione retint sa respiration quand Severus finit de supprimer la distance qui les éloignait encore. Restant allongée sur ce lit, sa tête demeura résolument tournée vers la sienne, ne pouvant s'extraire de ses deux perles magnétiques. Severus quant à lui la surplombait toujours de toute sa hauteur, les bras joints derrière son dos. À ce détail, ses noisettes parvinrent à se défaire de l'intensité de ses onyx pour descendre le long de son torse, avant d'essayer de guetter ce qu'il dissimulait visiblement avec ses deux mains cachées.

Mais elle ne vit rien ainsi placée, il était trop près d'elle. L'unique chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut cette forme qui paraissait se tendre dans sa direction, au niveau du bassin du sorcier. Elle n'avait qu'à avancer le bras pour le toucher, mais pourtant elle hésita. Hermione avait envie d'attraper ses hanches pour pouvoir le défaire de ce bas de pyjama et découvrir enfin son corps nu dans son intégralité, une fois que le t-shirt serait également retiré. Seulement, elle ne fut pas certaine qu'il se laisserait faire aussi facilement. Mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure tout en y pensant, elle finit par relever les yeux vers les siens, désireuse de trouver le moindre signe approbateur de sa part qui lui prouverait qu'elle pouvait enfin agir à sa guise sans qu'il ne se braque.

La jeune femme ne rencontra toutefois qu'un air narquois, qui lui laissa présager qu'il avait deviné ses dernières intentions. Le rictus moqueur qui se dessina ensuite sur son visage confirma cette hypothèse.

\- J'ai autre chose en tête…, avoua-t-il d'une voix atrocement rocailleuse.

Et avant de lui laisser le temps d'en penser d'avantage, le Serpentard bougea enfin ses bras, lui révélant la raison de cette posture qu'il conservait depuis son entrée dans cette chambre. Curieuse, Hermione laissa donc retomber son regard sur ces mains qui apparurent devant lui. Il était en train de lui présenter un petit bol dans lequel un mélange onctueusement fondu dégageait des vapeurs qui la firent instantanément saliver. Du chocolat. Par Merlin, elle comprit maintenant mieux son intervention de tout à l'heure concernant le temps de préparation d'un bain-marie moldu. Voilà donc ce qu'il trafiquait tandis qu'elle l'attendait sagement ici. Amusée par cette surprise qui lui rappela la remarque qu'il lui avait faite concernant son penchant pour le chocolat fondu et les fraises, ses yeux cherchèrent à capter les siens.

\- Il n'y avait plus de fraise ? Lança-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Non. Et je ne vais pas non plus attendre de te prendre sur le comptoir de ma cuisine pour déguster la saveur de ta peau mélangée à du chocolat.

Diantre. Il faisait référence à la meilleure séance de galipettes qu'elle avait avouée avoir eue avec lui, quand Louis l'avait questionnée. Un mensonge construit de toutes pièces qu'il avait toutefois retenu.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée en me provoquant tout au long de cette semaine, reprit-il avec une légère malice dans le blanc des yeux. Maintenant, c'est à moi d'en faire autant.

Hermione n'était pas certaine de la manière dont elle devait accueillir cette remarque. Était-il en train d'insinuer qu'il voulait se venger pour son comportement ? Ou juste profiter de cette situation qu'ils partageaient ? Et puis, comment comptait-il lui rendre la pareille ?! La jeune femme laissa ses sourcils se froncer sous la confusion qui s'empara d'elle à cet instant. Un état qui sembla amuser ce diable de Serpentard si elle en crut ses traits qui se détendirent. D'un geste prompt, il lui tendit ensuite le bol.

\- Je veux que tu t'enduises de chocolat aux endroits où tu souhaiterais que je vienne le…récupérer…

Chaude, sensuelle, explicite.

Sa voix était à l'image de l'atmosphère qui régnait désormais dans cette chambre. Ajouté à cela toute la tension sexuelle que dégageaient inévitablement leurs deux corps parfaitement alertes. C'en était presque étouffant. Certes excitant, mais oppressant. Hermione n'avait qu'une hâte : celle de le sentir la toucher, l'embrasser en faisant courir sa langue experte sur sa peau impatiente. N'hésitant donc guère davantage, la Gryffondor se redressa sur le lit pour s'assoir. Le drap fin glissa le long de ses courbes nues, dévoilant ces dernières jusqu'à son nombril. Un spectacle dont le principal témoin ne manqua d'ailleurs pas une seule seconde. Elle pouvait même sentir ses obsidiennes lui embraser l'échine sous leur insistance, actuellement focalisées à hauteur de sa poitrine.

Oh elle savait exactement où elle allait se mettre du chocolat. La Lionne attrapa alors le bol d'une main, s'attirant à nouveau pleinement l'attention de l'homme.

\- Interdiction de tâcher les draps, la prévint-il d'un ton qui était toutefois loin de celui de la réprimande.

\- Autant les enlever dans ce cas…, répliqua-t-elle vivement en se dégageant du tissu qui finit enroulé au pied du lit.

Hermione se délecta du sifflement appréciateur qu'il ne put contenir à la découverte visuelle de son entière nudité qu'il revoyait pour la seconde fois. Elle aperçut également ses narines frémir sous ses grandes inspirations qui avaient probablement pour but d'atténuer son envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus. Il n'était d'ailleurs guère difficile pour la Rouge &amp; Or de distinguer cette concupiscence qu'il lui destinait. Alors très délicatement, elle vint tremper son index dans ce chocolat désormais tiède. Doux, brillant et merveilleusement parfumé, ce liquide s'entortilla autour de son doigt, avant qu'elle ne porte ce dernier à hauteur de son visage. S'il avait l'intention de venir le _récupérer_ par la suite comme il le lui avait annoncé, Hermione voulait avant tout sentir sa bouche prendre une nouvelle fois possession de la sienne. Elle colora donc soigneusement le contour de ses lèvres, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de sortir la pointe de sa langue pour goûter à ce parfum enivrant qui embaumait déjà jusqu'à ses narines. Une liberté qui fit plisser des yeux son ancien professeur.

\- Le chocolat est pour moi, lui rappela-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je pourrais aussi t'en mettre si tu veux…, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire fripon.

Et pour renforcer ses insinuations, elle mit en bouche son doigt pour suçoter sa dernière phalange recouverte de chocolat, sans quitter ces deux charbons ardents qui se consumaient à petit feu sous son manège. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle remarqua cette crispation qu'il eut au niveau de la jonction de ses mâchoires en saisissant parfaitement les sous-entendus délicieux qu'elle laissait planer au-dessus de ses paroles. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus amples détails pour deviner où elle apposerait le chocolat sur lui.

\- Contente-toi de vider ce bol sur ton corps, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

Bouh, lui et ses directives. Ce Serpentard était définitivement trop conventionnel. Beaucoup trop, même. Une tendance qui était loin de s'inscrire dans le caractère de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se rallongea donc confortablement sur le matelas, rassemblant ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête pour dégager son cou et sa gorge de ses nombreuses boucles brunes envahissantes. Rapidement, son index droit plongea à nouveau dans le contenu pour capturer une lourde couche de chocolat qu'elle déposa avec précaution sous son lobe d'oreille pour glisser le long de sa jugulaire, s'arrêtant au centre de ses deux clavicules. Se tartiner ainsi de cette mixture lui donna vaguement l'impression de n'être qu'une sorte de biscotte humaine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recroise le regard brûlant de cet homme encore tout habillé. Il suivait chacun de ses gestes avec une certaine appréhension et une hâte maladive, sachant pertinemment qu'ensuite ce serait sa bouche aidée de sa langue, qui viendrait ôter cet exquis chocolat fondu.

Ce désir brut qui transparaissait dans ses iris la fit se sentir d'une extrême sensualité. Elle se voyait belle, sans pudeur ni gêne, à travers ces billes qui la scrutaient. Ce fut probablement cet état d'esprit qui renforça sa confiance en elle, la poussant à dépasser les règles que ne cessaient de fixer Severus. Audacieusement, Hermione déposa le bol à côté d'elle sur le lit, quand ses trois plus grands doigts furent enduits de ce mélange. De sa main libre, elle flâna sur la peau chaude et sensible de sa hanche, pendant que sa jumelle dessina trois sillons chocolatés qui descendirent promptement sur son buste, passant entre ses deux monts déjà érigés sous son excitation graduelle. Elle tourna ensuite sous son sein droit, traçant la courbe de celui-ci avec une adresse qui fit pétiller les deux onyx posés sur elle. Ses doigts finirent de peindre sa peau en remontant sur son mamelon, taquinant cette chair plus fine qu'elle recouvrit entièrement.

Sa seconde main vierge de tout chocolat caressa sagement son ventre, avant de remonter innocemment sur son sein. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur cette peau moelleuse, son pouce aguichant au passage sa pointe douloureusement durcie. Un léger gémissement mourut dans sa gorge en sentant ses connexions nerveuses s'enflammer à ce simple contact. Une réaction qui n'échappa nullement aux yeux courroucés du sorcier.

\- Hermione…, la prévint-il d'un ton menaçant.

Un danger auquel elle ne voulait que se frotter par Merlin. Téméraire, la Lionne empoigna alors brusquement ses deux seins, malaxant sa poitrine pour se procurer par elle-même ce plaisir qu'il tardait à lui octroyer. Ses doigts raffermirent leurs prises, jusqu'à pincer ses tétons tendus. Cette fois-ci, son miaulement franchit ses lèvres en un son qui tordit les traits du Serpentard. Il grogna en réponse, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ton petit jeu ne fonctionnera pas, je ne te toucherai pas tant qu'il restera du chocolat dans ce bol, murmura-t-il catégoriquement.

Et pour la narguer davantage, l'homme plaça sa main droite sur son membre qui déformait royalement son bas de pyjama. Ses noisettes ne purent que rester fixées sur ces gestes verticaux qui effleurèrent ce pénis encore caché par le vêtement. Ce maudit Vert &amp; Argent la provoquait, lui rendant l'exacte monnaie de sa pièce. Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à avoir raison dans cet énième échange conflictuel, Hermione prit sur elle.

La Rouge &amp; Or lui lança néanmoins une moue quelque peu contrariée, avant d'obtempérer. Ses doigts salis attrapèrent du chocolat dans le bol pour l'étaler sur son second sein, sous les yeux victorieux et le rictus goguenard de Severus. Non mais quel homme têtu et outrageusement borné celui-là ! Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà eu la preuve qu'il pouvait toutefois se lâcher pour devenir très…imaginatif et passionné, sinon elle en douterait sérieusement. Pressée qu'il s'abandonne enfin pour cette facette de sa personnalité qui l'intéressait fortement à cet instant, Hermione finit de recouvrir généreusement sa poitrine de chocolat. Si généreusement, qu'une fois le périmètre de son nombril tracé et les courbes de sa taille dessinées ; le petit bol fut vidé. Quatre carrés de chocolat étaient visiblement insuffisants pour qu'elle puisse finir de se tartiner. Un constat qui ne fut pas au goût du professeur de DCFM.

\- Enfin par Salazar ! Clama-t-il plus impatient que jamais.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'ex-espion attrapa rapidement le bol qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit. Il se débarrassa ensuite de son t-shirt qu'il balança plus loin sur le matelas. Ses ambres s'abreuvèrent donc de chaque centimètre de peau qu'il lui offrit, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vu torse nu. Le contexte n'était actuellement plus le même que les précédents, loin de là. Quand Severus grimpa sur le lit pour se placer à califourchon à hauteur de ses genoux, toute pensée rationnelle cessa de l'encombrer. Son cœur pulsa plus vite, raisonnant dans un bruit assourdissant contre les parois de sa cage thoracique. Toujours vêtu de son pantalon, ses mollets encadraient ses jambes, l'empêchant de se trémousser. À vrai dire, elle ne pouvait plus réellement bouger comme elle le désirait. Avec cette interdiction de tâcher les draps, Hermione n'avait pas intérêt à trop gigoter, sans quoi le chocolat finirait réparti sur ce blanc immaculé qui habillait leur lit.

Cette histoire de s'enduire de la sorte était en fait un fin stratagème pour l'immobiliser complètement. Et la chose s'avèrerait être une horrible torture s'il allait s'appliquer à le…récupérer. Plissant les paupières, la Gryffondor observa cet homme bien trop narquois pour être innocent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de m'être faite avoir ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment en n'appréciant pas ce rictus qui doubla de taille à sa question.

\- Il ne fallait pas provoquer un Serpentard, et encore moins leur actuel Directeur.

Elle s'apprêtait à contester cette référence à sa maison, lorsqu'elle sentit une merveilleuse sensation de chaleur s'emparer de ses cuisses, ce qui la stoppa dans son élan. D'un coup d'œil, la jeune femme vit qu'il s'agissait de ses deux grandes mains qui rentraient enfin en contact avec sa peau. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient posées sur elle, ces deux-là ne demeurèrent pas inactives très longtemps. Elles s'aventurèrent ensemble vers ses hanches, se plaisant à laisser leur pouce taquiner la face interne de ses cuisses, remontant progressivement vers leur délicieux croisement. Un cheminement que son corps anticipa en la faisant se tortiller sous cette lente caresse qu'il lui prodiguait. Seulement, le Serpent ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Ce bougre contourna la source centrale de son désir pour bloquer ses deux mains sur son bassin, ce qui l'empêcha totalement de bouger.

\- Je t'avais prévenue : il fallait mettre du chocolat là où tu voulais que je le récupère, railla-t-il.

\- Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose avec ces quatre malheureux morceaux, répliqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Je n'avais pas la patience de faire fondre toute la tablette.

Un aveu qui s'imprima au plus profond de son être, la forçant à serrer les cuisses pour tempérer ce frémissement qui s'y concentrait. Comprenant parfaitement les tourments qui la hantaient, Severus attrapa sa petite main droite vers laquelle il se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir la porter à sa bouche. Et sans parvenir à quitter ses ambres endiablées, l'homme embrassa la paume chocolatée de la sorcière. Cette dernière se réjouit de sentir ces lèvres chaudes contre sa peau, avant de pousser un léger couinement quand sa langue douce la chatouilla en léchant ce chocolat qui la recouvrait. De sa pointe, elle parcourut chacun des plis de sa main souillée avec une exquise lenteur. Elle lapa ensuite plus franchement ses doigts dans toute leur longueur, avant qu'ils ne finissent absorbés par ce gouffre brûlant qu'était la bouche de ce diable d'homme. Il les suça successivement comme s'ils étaient d'onctueux esquimaux, s'appliquant méticuleusement à retirer toute trace de sa friandise fondue.

Un soin qui engendra des soupirs appréciateurs de la part d'Hermione. Impuissante, elle ne pouvait que se soumettre à ses coups de langue envahisseurs, se perdant dans ce sombre océan qui lui faisait face. Toutefois quand il relâcha sa paume pour abaisser davantage son visage vers son corps, la Gryffondor ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement en le voyant s'approcher de son intimité. Ses cheveux noirs basculèrent sur la peau de son ventre, encadrant ce nez pointu qui glissa sur ses nombreuses petites boucles, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur cette chair rosée découverte. Elle l'entendit humer le parfum atypique de son excitation, la paralysant. Hermione attendait qu'il daigne la toucher à cet endroit douloureusement inexploité. D'autant plus que de voir ainsi sa tête suspendue au-dessus de son entrecuisse la rendit folle d'impatience. Elle tenta d'onduler son bassin pour provoquer un contact, mais les deux grandes mains de Severus se reposèrent sur elle pour la bloquer une nouvelle fois encore. Hermione n'eut droit qu'à un regard légèrement moqueur de sa part, en guise d'explications.

\- Il n'y a pas de chocolat ici…, commença-t-il en prenant soin d'expirer son souffle fiévreux sur ses replis extrêmement réceptifs, …c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu te goûter…

\- Comme si l'absence de chocolat t'en empêchait réellement ! Se plaignit-elle en comprenant qu'il lui refuserait cette attention.

\- Toujours aussi Gryffondor, à vouloir ainsi briser la moindre petite règle instaurée, fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil en rencontrant son regard frustré.

\- Cette règle est stupide, critiqua-t-elle promptement. Et je croyais que nous n'avions pas toute la nuit…

Outch. À le voir plisser les yeux et serrer les dents de la sorte, Hermione devina qu'elle venait d'ébranler le faible équilibre qu'ils partageaient depuis ce soir.

\- Très bien.

Deux mots qui ne furent pas prononcés avec la véhémence à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Non, ils relevaient plutôt de l'espièglerie. Et ses lèvres élevées sur le coin droit de sa bouche paraissaient être amusées ; une réaction qui l'inquiéta venant de la part d'un Serpent aussi fourbe que lui.

Hermione comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de douter des agissements de Severus, à peine deux secondes plus tard. Ce dernier venait de bondir sur elle comme un démon possédé, supprimant toute douceur, modération et délicatesse. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement son flanc droit, sur lequel elles attrapèrent avec gourmandise le chocolat qui la recouvrait. Il ne dégustait plus, il la mangeait toute entière et avec un empressement pleinement libéré. Elle eut à peine le temps de se faire aux sensations cuisantes que faisait naître sa langue sous son passage, que cette dernière partit de l'autre côté. Elle lui fit subir le même traitement fougueux, remontant le long de sa taille, mais s'arrêtant toutefois avant la courbe de son sein. Complètement abandonnée aux caresses langoureuses de Severus, Hermione s'accrocha docilement à ses cheveux de jais, ne pouvant toujours pas se tortiller sous le plaisir qu'il lui déclenchait puisqu'elle restait clouée sous ses mains puissantes.

La Lionne constata cependant que sa langue se déplaça sur son ventre, tournoyant sur son échine qui y répondit favorablement en se dressant dans une chair de poule généralisée. Ces muscles se tendirent sous la souplesse de cette aventureuse qui dégustait à la fois sa peau et le chocolat, laissant ses lèvres brûlantes et gourmandes la marquer au fer rouge derrière elles.

Une véritable torture. Il lui était impossible de bouger pour atténuer ce nœud empli de frustration coincé au creux de ses cuisses, tout comme il lui était interdit d'extérioriser ses sensations étourdissantes, la pièce n'étant pas protégée magiquement pour contenir leurs soupirs débordants d'allégresse. Le plus pénible pour la jeune femme fut tout de même de garder le silence. Elle s'en mordait la lèvre inférieure, pour éviter de réveiller toute la maisonnée sous les caresses exigeantes de Rogue. Ce tortionnaire fut d'ailleurs satisfait de l'état dans lequel il se chargeait de la plonger, quand il releva la tête pour l'observer et qu'il ne trouva que deux noisettes assombries par de furieuses envies qui y flottaient sans vergogne.

\- C'est encore plus savoureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais…, lui souffla-t-il en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Cette vision était effroyablement érotique.

Elle eut à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée dans son esprit embrumé, qu'elle en fut interrompue par Severus qui se déplaça, requérant sa pleine attention. Il posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son corps pour s'appuyer sur le matelas, puis il écarta de force ses jambes nues à l'aide de son genoux, venant s'allonger au milieu de celles-ci. L'homme retomba ensuite sur elle, son torse couvrant désormais sa féminité ainsi que son ventre, alors que sa tête planait dangereusement au-dessus de sa poitrine offerte. Le regard scrutateur avec lequel il balayait ses deux seins chocolatés lui rappela celui d'un prédateur qui examinait sa proie pour prendre tous les paramètres en compte, avant de fondre sans scrupule sur elle. À la différence près que dans ces deux billes sombres, il y avait en plus un éclat scintillant de luxure qui fit écho à l'entrejambe délaissée de la jeune femme. Une entrejambe qu'elle tenta de stimuler en rabattant ses jambes dans le dos du Serpentard, entourant désormais sa taille. Elle ondula ses hanches contre cette dernière, pour renforcer le contact avec cette peau bouillante qu'elle devinait collée contre ses replis fiévreux.

Sa recherche de stimuli fit gronder Severus, qui se décida à poursuivre au plus vite ses soins pour parvenir à ses fins. Sa délicieuse torture reprit donc de plus belle, sa bouche dévorant déjà avec envie les contours appétissants de sa poitrine. Hermione serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir sous ses lèvres expertes, cambrant toutefois son dos pour accentuer le traitement intraitable qu'il lui prodiguait. Ses doigts restèrent entremêlés entre les mèches de cheveux noires, désireux de l'inciter indirectement à remonter sur ses aréoles, pour qu'il taquine sa chair durcie et tendue qui pointait en l'air. Un message qu'elle n'eut nul besoin de préciser davantage. Une langue douce, chaude et déterminée apparut bien vite sur la peau raffinée de ses seins, léchant avec précision la moindre petite tâche de chocolat qui la recouvrait à cet endroit. Son assiduité en devenait presque insoutenable. Il s'évertua à parcourir successivement toute la circonférence de ses deux globes, dans un mouvement de spirale entêtant dont elle n'attendait que le dénouement : cet instant où sa bouche rencontrerait enfin ses mamelons impatients.

Et quand il y parvint, la Lionne se tendit comme un arc contre ses lèvres, lui offrant au maximum son buste devenu si sensible sous ses caresses exaltantes. Ses gémissements se firent plus nombreux, bien qu'aucun son ne sortit réellement de sa bouche qu'elle s'obstina à garder scellée pour ne pas crier sous l'ardeur qui transparaissait dans ses gestes. Il la rendait tout simplement folle. Cette langue lui échauffait les sens, tandis qu'elle tourbillonnait autour de l'un de ses tétons, dans une danse infernale. Elle fut ensuite rejointe par une grande paume adroite qui s'occupa simultanément de son jumeau, lorsque plus aucune trace de chocolat ne peignait sa charmante peau de pêche. Hermione ne put alors plus se retenir de gigoter, débordée par cette avalanche de sensations qu'il concentrait sur son buste. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, la laissant savourer au mieux ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Sa main la malaxait savamment, pendant que sa bouche embrassait, suçotait et agaçait inlassablement ses mamelons. Mais lorsqu'il se permit se mordiller et pincer sauvagement ses deux pointes engorgées, la jeune femme perdit le contrôle. Un léger cri étouffé perça le silence voluptueux de la chambre, suivi de près par des râles plus caverneux qu'il échappa à son tour pour toute réponse. Ses mains appuyèrent sur ce crâne chevelu qu'elles maintenaient, voulant qu'il poursuive tandis que son esprit commençait sérieusement à s'en aller vers d'autres contrées très alléchantes et prometteuses.

Sauf que ce maraud se plut à la maintenir fermement dans la réalité, en cessant brusquement ses merveilleuses provocations. Frustrée, la Gryffondor rouvrit précipitamment ses paupières, cherchant son regard qu'elle découvrit juste en face d'elle. Son avidité mêlée au feu qui y flamboyait tempérèrent légèrement l'irritation qui la transperça suite à son inactivité subite.

\- Severus…, râla-t-elle bien que cela sonne davantage comme une supplique qu'une plainte.

\- Je veux que tu m'attendes pour jouir sorcière, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui la fit frissonner malgré elle.

\- Et bien dépêche-toi un peu dans ce cas…, le brusqua-t-elle en resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour renforcer la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la peau de son torse avec son entrejambe.

Tout aussi pressé qu'elle, Severus ne se fit pas prier. Sa bouche fondit à nouveau sur sa peau succulente, remontant désormais vers son cou en suivant le chemin qu'elle avait tracé de chocolat. Et malgré la fougue qui l'animait, l'homme s'attarda plus que de raison sur ce petit point qu'il découvrit au beau milieu de sa jugulaire. Il s'amusa à attraper son échine sous ses dents taquines qui la mordillèrent, pendant que sa bouche téta ensuite sa peau meurtrie, transformant la Lionne en une petite chose frissonnante dont les lèvres bougèrent sous des paroles insensées qui ne furent jamais prononcées. Conscient cependant qu'ils ne disposeraient pas de magie pour faire ensuite disparaitre toute trace de leurs ébats, le Serpentard s'arrêta à temps pour que ce suçon ne s'imprime pas totalement. Hermione sentit alors sa langue s'approcher de son lobe d'oreille, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gober entièrement pour le soumettre lui aussi à son traitement infernal.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. La tension qui l'animait allait être sous peu à son apogée, la rendant complètement folle de désir. Un état qu'il partageait visiblement, si elle en crut cet océan profond qui se reposa sur elle quand il releva la tête dans sa direction. Severus se déplaça donc une seconde fois, remontant sur ce corps féminin contre lequel il aligna son bassin au sien, les faisant tous deux frémir en sentant ce premier contact se faire.

Il ne restait plus que quelques traces de chocolat autour de ses lèvres. Un détail qu'il corrigea rapidement en venant les ôter avec aisance. Mais lorsqu'il eut terminé et voulut relever son visage, Hermione l'en empêcha. Ses deux mains gardèrent sa tête baissée, profitant de cette proximité pour capturer ces lèvres si proches des siennes qui l'avaient tant tourmentée jusqu'à présent. Echaudée comme elle l'était, la jeune femme ne s'embarrassa pas des convenances. La Lionne l'embrassa avec hâte, forçant ses lèvres pour provoquer sa langue avec laquelle il l'avait torturée. À son tour elle le nargua, bataillant et partageant sa fièvre dans cet échange qui sortit des sentiers battus, lui arrachant des gémissements éraillés. Leurs corps se cherchèrent, se frottant l'un contre l'autre pour trouver un semblant de connexion qu'ils désiraient plus que tout. Ce même besoin animal les habitait, rendant leurs gestes approximatifs et incontrôlés. Ils étaient arrivés à ce point de non-retour, où seule l'union de leurs corps pourraient mettre fin à cette tempête diabolique qui s'abattait sur eux.

Sans même s'écarter de sa chaleur étourdissante et de ce baiser déchaîné, Severus fit descendre son bas de pyjama sur ses jambes, aidé des pieds d'Hermione qui parvinrent à l'en débarrasser totalement avec une habilité remarquable. Ils étouffèrent des cris démesurés en sentant enfin cette nudité absolue caractériser leurs deux corps allongés l'un sur l'autre. Complètement possédée par sa soif concupiscente, la Rouge &amp; Or ne tint pas longtemps avant d'onduler ses hanches contre cette rudesse soyeuse, cherchant à calmer le brasier qui crépitait entre ses cuisses. Des mouvements lascifs qui arrachèrent des soupirs à l'homme, le poussant à laisser l'une de ses mains descendre le long de sa silhouette pour s'interposer à la jonction de leurs corps. La jeune femme couina contre sa bouche en sentant cette large paume chaude couvrir entièrement sa féminité, tandis que deux doigts aventuriers s'immiscèrent dans son étroitesse plus que prête. Un constat qui fit rapidement son chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de Severus, ce dernier s'empressant de retirer sa main pour attraper son membre douloureux et le placer contre cette entrée accueillante.

Toute aussi endiablée, ce fut Hermione qui les unit en rehaussant son bassin pour sentir cette longueur glisser en elle dans une sensation de félicité enchanteresse. Leurs rétines s'écarquillèrent d'un plaisir innommé quand leurs hanches s'entrechoquèrent, Severus s'étant enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans sa délicieuse moiteur. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, leurs lèvres enfin désunies, se contentant d'apprécier cet instant qu'ils attendaient tant. Leurs regards s'encrèrent infailliblement, marqués par cette même attraction physique à laquelle ils allaient s'abandonner. Une envie commune qui les rattrapa, encourageant le Vert &amp; Argent à se mouvoir en elle. Ses coups de reins étaient dans un premier temps outrageusement lents, leur laissant le temps de profiter de cette étreinte. La jeune femme fit glisser ses mains sur son dos imposant, découvrant sous ses doigts ses muscles tendus sous les efforts qu'il fournissait. Elle se plut à descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusque sur ses fesses qu'elle empoigna avec vigueur, appuyant dessus en accompagnant ainsi ses mouvements. Son bassin suivit son rythme, tandis que leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, se délectant du plaisir provoqué qu'ils pouvaient tous deux lire chez l'autre.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, s'accélérant à en devenir irréguliers suite aux soupirs, expirations et gémissements incontrôlés qui leur échappèrent. Une cadence qui devint cependant rapidement insuffisante pour faire face à leur profond désir. L'homme ajusta alors sa position, tombant sur ses avant-bras pour être ainsi entièrement allongé sur elle. Se soutenant sur le côté gauche, il cala ensuite sa main droite sous les reins d'Hermione, la forçant à se cambrer pour accentuer leur angle de rencontre. Cette dernière vint même enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, surpassant sa demande. À cet instant, leurs impulsions se précipitèrent dans une fluidité grisante, bercée par l'unique son du bruissement des draps, tous deux se concentrant pour museler leurs réactions. Cette absence presque totale de bruit consolida l'ambiance intimiste qu'ils partageaient, les plongeant entièrement dans l'instant présent qu'ils vivaient.

Un moment dont elle s'abreuva pleinement de chaque seconde écoulée, n'étant pas encore rassasiée de ce corps masculin qui ondoyait entre ses bras et ses cuisses, ce qui attisa férocement son plaisir croissant. Elle ignora totalement ses longs cheveux bouclés qui s'éparpillaient anarchiquement autour d'elle, tout comme cette chaleur cuisante qui devait colorer ses joues sous l'effort, ou encore cette impression inquiétante selon laquelle son cœur allait se rompre d'une minute à l'autre à force de tambouriner de la sorte dans sa poitrine. Non. La seule chose dont elle se préoccupa, ce fut le défilé de sensations qui s'emparaient d'elle à chaque nouvelle poussée qu'il lui insufflait. Lorsqu'il les intensifia encore davantage, Hermione crut d'ailleurs percuter la tête du lit, ou mourir étouffée à être ainsi clouée dans le matelas sous le puissant martèlement de ses hanches. Ses mains se cramponnèrent donc à ses épaules, tandis qu'elle répondait toujours à ses assauts infernaux avec une dévotion déterminée.

Elle y était presque, elle le pressentait. Cette évidence raisonna dans tout son être, préparant son corps à faire face à la vague de plaisir incommensurable qui déferlerait sous peu sur elle.

\- Severus…

Un dernier souffle qu'elle expira avant de sentir une bouche brûlante et passionnée recouvrir la sienne, dans un nouveau baiser tout aussi sensuel que le premier. Ajouté à cela cette main sous ses reins qui se déplaça sur son ventre, descendant ensuite entre leurs deux toisons confondues pour trouver sans peine le nœud entremêlé qu'il s'empressa de cajoler. Sous ses doigts habiles, sa langue enflammée et ses mouvements intraitables ; il ne fallut guère plus à la jeune femme pour qu'elle se perde dans cette volupté ravissante. Une bourrasque électrisa toutes ses cellules, tendant également chacun de ses muscles, emportant avec elle Severus qui lâcha un cri étouffé à travers leur baiser. L'homme ralentit ses coups de reins, ne bougeant plus que paresseusement, prolongeant ainsi leur jouissance jusqu'à son maximum. Égarée entre ce monde de délices absolus et l'amère réalité, Hermione eut vaguement conscience de l'énorme poids qui pesa soudainement sur sa poitrine. Un corps chaud, humide et essoufflé reposa sur elle, mais dont la présence réconfortante balaya avec facilité la sensation quasi-douloureuse de cette masse écrasante.

Ses bras l'enserrèrent davantage, pendant que son rythme cardiaque tentait tant bien que mal de revenir à une vitesse normale. Et silencieusement, ils savourèrent cet instant de béatitude totale où le monde pourrait bien disparaitre qu'ils s'en moqueraient complètement.

Severus finit néanmoins par revenir à lui-même, se rendant compte qu'il restait échoué sur cette pauvre petite sorcière. Encore engourdi, il se releva lentement, croisant deux ambres pétillantes d'une allégresse inouïe.

\- Je crois que l'on ne pouvait pas mieux enfreindre en une fois, toutes les règles fixées en début de semaine, fit-il remarquer d'une voix pâteuse.

Un sourire apparut de lui-même sur les lèvres de la Lionne, charmée par les traits détendus et rieurs de son amant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que cela lui allait à ravir.

Des pensées qui furent écourtées quand il se pencha vers la table de nuit la plus proche, attrapant aisément au vol une poignée de mouchoirs avant de lui en tendre un.

\- À la moldue…, ajouta-t-il en décelant une brève incompréhension dans ses yeux.

Et alors qu'il se retira pour venir s'allonger sur le dos à ses côtés, Hermione se demanda combien d'expériences _« à la moldue »_ il avait eues pour avoir pensé aussi rapidement à remplacer le _Recurvite_ par ces mouchoirs dont elle n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à présent. Son propre esprit était encore trop léthargique pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détail. Préférant mettre cela sur le compte de son sens de la débrouillardise qu'il avait surdéveloppé par son passé d'espion et de Mangemort, la jeune femme s'essuya également avant que ces draps immaculés ne soient tachés. Elle se remit ensuite difficilement sur pieds, s'attirant le regard intéressé bien que fatigué de Severus.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas encore te promener ? L'interrogea-t-il en calant un oreiller sous sa tête braquée dans sa direction.

\- Juste aux toilettes, répondit-elle en tournant déjà les talons pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Tu es nue, objecta-t-il.

\- Tout le monde dort…

\- Hermione, reprit-il d'une voix ferme qui suffit à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur la clenche.

Et lorsqu'elle consentit à se retourner pour lui faire face, la Gryffondor se prit une boule de tissus en plein visage, manquant de la faire hoqueter de surprise. D'une main, elle déroula le vêtement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un t-shirt blanc, ample, froissé : celui qu'il portait pour dormir. Hermione glissa ses noisettes sur cet homme nu allongé, qui l'observait avec un rictus goguenard.

\- Si tu veux sortir de cette chambre, tu mets au moins ça sur toi…, lui ordonna-t-il en la fixant, …Mais évidemment quand tu reviendras, tu devras l'enlever si tu veux dormir dans ce lit.

La Rouge &amp; Or leva les yeux au ciel devant sa manie dictatoriale qui revint bien vite au galop. Mais bon. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver en face de Gaspard ou Gillian en tenue d'Eve. Et elle préférait ne pas penser à la tête que Louis ferait s'ils se croiseraient sur le palier. Lui octroyant donc une moue faussement indignée, elle passa le t-shirt qui la recouvrit presque jusqu'aux genoux.

\- Ce sera tout ?!

\- Oui, consentit-il après l'avoir longuement détaillée de la tête aux pieds.

Un examen visuel qui la fit frissonner, tout comme le timbre profond de sa voix. Hermione disparut ensuite de la chambre, pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle le retrouva d'ailleurs comme elle l'avait laissé : sur le lit, bien que désormais recouvert des draps. La lampe de chevet était toujours allumée, lui permettant de voir qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il ne dormait quand même pas déjà, si ? Elle ne s'était pas absentée longtemps pourtant. Marchant toutefois à pas de loup dans le doute, la Lionne éteignit la lumière avant de grimper sur ce matelas, une fois qu'elle se débarrassa de son unique vêtement. Et lorsqu'elle s'y allongea, elle remarqua avec effarement que ce Serpentard était étendu en plein milieu, ne lui laissant que peu de place sur son côté initial. D'autant plus que…c'était son oreiller qu'il avait pris ? Ne se gênant pas plus que lui, Hermione roula sur le côté, venant se caler contre ce corps chaud qui pourrait être qualifié de bouillotte humaine. Ses courbes épousèrent parfaitement les siennes, les faisant faiblement frémir.

Et tandis qu'elle plaçait l'autre oreiller sous sa tête, une voix qu'elle croyait endormie se fit entendre.

\- Que crois-tu être en train de faire ?

Hein ? Pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ses gestes demeurant suspendus en l'air.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair Granger, je ne suis pas plus une peluche maintenant que cet après-midi.

Ne sachant pas sur quel ton mettre sa remarque, Hermione resta penaude quelques secondes, cherchant dans ce silence pesant une quelconque réponse. Mais après se remémorer sa mine détendue et ses propos taquins de tout à l'heure, elle décida de placer ses phrases sur le compte de cette même légèreté post-coïtale qui semblait l'animer. La Gryffondor passa donc un bras sur sa taille, enserrant son ventre pour se coller encore plus à lui et retrouver ainsi son parfum enivrant actuellement mêlé à des restes de senteurs chocolatées.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre toute la place dans le lit, cela m'oblige à m'accrocher à toi pour m'éviter de tomber pendant la nuit.

Elle entendit un reniflement familier qui fit suite à ses mots, lui laissant penser qu'il n'était pas ignorant du léger sarcasme qu'elle venait de lui adresser, ni de la mauvaise foi qui y était perceptible.

\- Et puis sache qu'aucune de mes peluches ne m'a faite vivre le genre de moment que nous venons d'avoir…, poursuivit-elle malicieusement.

Cette fois-ci, il lui attrapa la main qui reposait distraitement sur sa peau, la portant à sa bouche pour y déposer un langoureux baiser sur sa paume. Un geste qui l'émoustilla suffisamment pour la faire frissonner contre lui.

\- S'il n'y avait pas ce mariage aujourd'hui, je m'évertuerais toute la nuit durant à te faire passer l'envie de me qualifier de _peluche_…, annonça-t-il de cette voix veloutée qui ravit son ouïe.

Le sourire qui étirait déjà ses lèvres s'accentua. Mais elle ne sut si cela était dû à sa manière presque charmante de bougonner en refusant d'être associé au terme « peluche », ou à son délicieux sous-entendu qui flotta dans cette pièce encore chargée en énergie. Trop harassée pour y penser davantage, Hermione embrassa furtivement la peau de ce dos contre lequel elle se pelotonna, avant de clore ses paupières. Ils avaient intérêt à dormir un minimum pour affronter la longue journée qui les attendait sous peu, avec le mariage de Martin et toutes les festivités qui s'en suivraient.

* * *

_Et voilà, un très long citron chocolaté. Ne vous habituez pas trop à cette longueur de chapitre, elle est bien sûr exceptionnelle ahaha...  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié, sans en faire une indigestion. Pour la suite, nous arrivons enfin aux festivités matrimoniales, ce qui signifie aussi que nous approchons de plus en plus de la fin de cette histoire !_

_Merci à tous pour vos lectures et reviews, passez une bonne nuit, pis une bonne semaine. A bientôt ;)_


End file.
